Little Blue Eyes
by musicalfreak
Summary: Gabriella this kid is obviously not mine...She has blue eyes! Gabriella bit her bottom lip and heavily exhaled...I swear the stoy's better than this summary! I just cant say anything else or it will give it away! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Blue Eyes-Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Rating: T**

* * *

" Gabriella! This kid is obviously not mine!" The man laughed at the current situation. 

" What are you talking about?" Gabriella snapped, not having the same humorous outlook.

She was lying on the hospital bed, clearly tired, and struggling to stay awake.

" Well…never mind…" The man walked over to Gabriella and kissed her lightly on the forehead. " Just get some rest, ok?" He smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze.

" No! Now you have to tell me!" Gabriella smiled, looking towards the man.

" Ok…look." The man picked up the small infant out of the bassinette and brought her over to Gabriella.

" Now, look."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and opened her arms to hold her baby.

She looked over the child, inspecting the fragile baby girl.

" What am I looking at?" She asked quizzically

" Just look!" The man persisted.

" Austin! Please don't do this to me right now…I'm tired!"

Austin rolled his eyes, " Just…ok. It just doesn't add up."

" What do you mean, 'doesn't add up'?" Gabriella spat

" She…her eyes are blue!" He finally said.

Gabriella shook her head, " Austin, most baby's eyes are blue when they're born…"

Austin picked up the baby and placed her back in the bed.

" But…my eyes are brown…" he whined.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, " They'll…change, when she gets older! Besides, look at her nose. That's clearly yours!"

Austin smiled as he swept a hand gently accross the baby's dark brown hair.

" Now, please! Let me sleep!" Gabriella pleaded.

Austin gave a defeated sigh, " Ok, ok…sleep tight my love."

Austin walked back over to Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella reached for his hand, Austin gladly accepted it.

" I love you." She said as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

" I love you too." He said smiling.

Austin left the room for a coffee break, leaving Gabriella to sleep.

But, she couldn't.

" _Her eyes are supposed to be brown…aren't they?" _

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and heavily exhaled.

**Author's Note: ****So! What did you guys think? It's not exactly what I said I was going to post next…and everyone's kinda writing about the same idea…but you know…I was just bored! And this is what came to mind, don't ask me HOW, but it did…I might not even continue it…I dunno! It's up to you guys! lol if you don't like it (and like I said, it really is overdone) just lemme know in your review, and I wont write it anymore! lol that 'you wish' story I'm writing is…kinda challenging, so I'm working on it, but I thought I'd post this too…just because! So yeah, please review! **

**If this does continue as a story, the next chapter will fill you in on what's going on, and what happened between Troy and Gabby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_1 year earlier…_

" Gabby come ON! You look amazing!"

" Taylor, no I do not! This dress pattern is all WRONG! I wanted the one with the lace at the bottom and this veil is wrong too!" Gabriella flushed and frustrated sat down on the couch in the hotel room.

She angrily brought her hands to her face and let out an impatient sigh.

Taylor smiled and shook her head as she took a seat next to her nervous wreck of a friend.

" Gabby, it'll be fine. This is your dream wedding, to your dream guy! Everything will be fantastic!"

" Are you sure?" Gabriella asked cautiously

" I'm positive!" Taylor replied surely

" Now come on, we have a wedding to go to!"

" Taylor?" Gabriella asked before they walked out the door

" Yes Gabriella." Taylor asked as she turned to look at her friend

" Thanks." Gabriella smiled

" Anytime!" Taylor walked back to Gabriella and gave her a reassuring hug.

" Now, come on! You don't want to be late to your wedding!"

" Hey, I'm the bride, I'm allowed to be late!"

" Try using that excuse with your future hubby!" Taylor gave a sly smile.

Gabriella giggled

The two walked to the lobby on the ground floor. There, tapping her toe to the ground was Gabriella's second bridesmaid, Sharpay.

" Where have you been? Do you realize that you're going to be married in twenty minutes?" Sharpay exasperatedly threw her arms into the air.

" I know, I know! I'm sorry!" Gabriella swiftly walked to the door.

She paused and looked over her shoulder, " What?"

Sharpay and Taylor had the biggest smiles on their faces, and both had tears in her eyes.

Gabriella let go of the door handle and fully turned around, she had a look of confusion written across her face.

Sharpay was on the verge of creating a new river when she finally responded, " You look so pretty!" She said through gasps of sobs.

" See, I told you!" Taylor responded, pulling out a tissue and dabbing her eyes.

" You guys…" Gabriella started, but didn't finish.

" No, you're just going to make me cry more!" Sharpay laughed as she too, grabbed one of Taylor's tissues.

" Gosh Gabriella! The wedding hasn't even started yet and you've got us bawling!" Taylor laughed.

Gabriella walked over to her emotional friends and formed a group hug.

" Oh my gosh!" Gabriella gasped as she pulled away from her friends

" What is it?" The other two girls asked in unison.

" I'm getting married!" Gabriella squealed.

Sharpay and Taylor laughed.

" Not if we don't get you to the church!" Taylor giggled.

" Yeah, come on Mrs. Bolton, we've kept everyone waiting long enough!" Sharpay sighed.

Taylor and Sharpay each picked up a portion of Gabriella's long flowing gown and carefully walked out to the limo that was waiting for them.

Twenty minutes later the girls were in the church parking lot. They carefully got out and ushered Gabriella inside the church. Gabriella's mother was waiting for them.

" There you are!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed as her daughter entered.

Gabriella beamed and hugged her mom. When she pulled away, her mom sighed.

" You look absolutely stunning!" She beamed.

" Thanks mom." Gabriella smiled, and then a small tear rolled down her cheek.

" Sweetie, don't cry!" Mrs. Montez said as she too, held back her tears.

After sharing on more hug, Gabriella was positioned a few steps behind the big wooden doors of the church, leading to the sanctuary.

Gabriella shut her eyes and took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Taylor passed her the bouquet of white lilies, and took her spot a few steps in front of Gabriella.

The doors opened and the song could be heard. Gracefully, Taylor and Sharpay walked down the aisle to the alter.

Gabriella' s mother joined Gabriella at her side and gently squeezed her hand.

Gabriella took a deep breath and slowly began walking towards her future.

Gabriella stepped out in front of the crowd, and was overcome by stage fright. Suddenly she was nervous and excited at the same time, but she continued to walk.

Halfway down the aisle, Gabriella decided to look at her guests, instead of the mosaic cross that hung behind the minister's podium.

Looks of pain, and sadness were only visible to Gabriella. People looked confused, and almost heartbroken, like their hearts were ripped out and stomped on.

Gabriella became self-conscious, was it her? Is her dress coming up at the back?

Suddenly, her mom stopped walking. She turned to look at her beloved daughter.

" Oh, Gabby, I'm so sorry!" Was all that could escape her sobbing mouth.

Gabriella was confused. Was it Troy? Did he die? What is going on?

Gabriella fell into a brief state of shock, then slowly turned her head to look at the alter, where her husband was suppose to be standing.

Instead of her Troy in a black tuxedo, with a goofy grin on his face, there was a very sorry looking Chad, being interrogated by a very vicious looking Taylor.

Gabriella felt herself loosing focus. The picture was becoming blurry, the sounds and noises were sounding surreal. Gabriella blinked very slowly; she could here her heart beating loud.

" He was here ten minutes ago!" Chad exclaimed to Taylor.

Gabriella felt lightheaded; she sharply in took a breath, and then swiftly fell to the ground.

Her Troy wasn't there.

* * *

**Author's Note: I felt so aweful writing that...sigh...that sucks. Please review!**

**This woulda been out sooner, but my alerts arent working! i honestly came on to delete this story, but i saw some people reviewed it, so i didnt...**

**The next chapter will go back to the present, then the next one after that will take place 1 yr earlier, like this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Blue Eyes Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Rating: T**

* * *

" Austin! Can you believe it! We're finally taking the baby home!" Gabriella exclaimed happily from the back seat of Austin's BMW.

" Yeah, I really am!" Austin said as he briefly glanced at her from the driver's seat, flashed a smile, then his eyes returned to the road.

" Hi baby. I'm your mom!" Gabriella quietly talked to the baby girl.

" You know…we might want to actually name her…" Austin said as he again glanced at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up from the baby and smiled at Austin.

"No, I think we should just call her baby girl her whole life…" Gabriella replied sarcastically.

" Seriously. Gabriella…we need to name her." He answered, in a serious tone.

Gabriella sighed, her jokes where never funny to him.

" Ok, fine, what did you have in mind?" Gabriella asked, getting frustrated.

"I don't know. What names do you like?" Austin replied, switching lanes.

" I have no idea…" Gabriella decided.

There was a brief awkward pause.

" Well…what do we have in common?" Austin asked, trying to start a conversation.

"_Nothing"_ Gabriella thought to herself as she softly ran her hand across the sleeping infant's cheek.

" Gabriella?"

" What? Oh…um…I don't know. I like music." Gabriella said.

" I like corporate law."

" I like science."

" I like politics…"

Gabriella shook her head and laid it back on the seat.

" What if we named her after a president." Austin asked, now turning off the freeway.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, " What did you have in mind?"

" Well…I don't know. What about…Kennedy?"

Gabriella looked at the baby, " She doesn't look like a Kennedy."

" Well. She needs to have a prominent name. I mean, she's a Conrad! Her name should be dignified, and have a meaning!" Austin rambled.

Gabriella shrugged.

Another awkward pause filled the car.

" What was your Great Grandma's name again?" Gabriella asked.

" Anna, why?" Austin asked, but didn't look at her.

" I was just wondering."

Gabriella began stroking the baby's dark hair.

" I like Faith." Gabriella concluded.

" That's a cute name." Austin started.

" I think we should name her Faith." Gabriella said, but didn't explain why.

Now at a red light, Austin turned to look at his wife, " Are you sure?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded her head.

Austin turned back around as the light turned green.

" Now we just need to think of a middle name…" Austin said as they turned into their neighborhood.

" I was thinking we could combine our grandparents names."

" How so?"

" Like, I think her middle name should be Leighanna." Gabriella said surely as she glanced at the baby.

Austin was silent.

" I love it." He said simply as they pulled into the garage.

Austin got out of the car and opened Gabriella's door. Then he walked to the other side and picked up the baby's car seat.

The small family walked into the front door to the kitchen.

Austin put the car seat on the kitchen counter and headed upstairs to take a shower, leaving Gabriella in the kitchen.

Gabriella took the fragile infant out of her seat and brought her upstairs to the freshly painted nursery.

" Welcome home Faith."

Gabriella quietly whispered as she placed the baby in the dark wood crib. She covered her feet with a white blanket.

The blanket had an inscription sewed into it. Gabriella grazed her finger over the phrase.

" _There's not a star in heaven that you can't reach."_

Seeing it, Gabriella felt her throat tighten, but refused to dispose of the precious blanket.

Not wanting to cry in front of her daughter, she quietly tip toed out of the room and closed the door so only a small crack was left open.

Tiredly rubbing her eyes, Gabriella walked aimlessly into the home office. She sat down at the computer desk and briskly moved the mouse back and forth, the black screen turned to white and Gabriella clicked on the Internet icon.

She clicked on her mail, and began deleting junk mail. She was looking for something. After browsing two full pages of spam, she found it.

An email from Taylor, as promised since the day Gabriella moved, Taylor and Gabriella communicated through email.

" _Hey!_

_Ok, so how's the baby! Is he/she cute? Of course if you're her/his mother…lol. So, um…I was thinking, and please don't shoot me! That, maybe you and the new baby and Austin could come to Albuquerque for a while. Just to see me, and Chad…ok, I'm more important! But, I know your mom misses you, and Washington's just so far away! Just think about it. Please? _

_Anyways, Chad's whining, and I'm starving! So I'll write to ya later!_

_Until I respond :)_

_Taylor._

Gabriella smiled at the email. Taylor was still the same old Taylor, and then of course Chad's never changed either.

" _It would be fun to go see everyone…"_ Gabriella reminisced about high school.

Her grin slowly faded away and her gaze dropped to the keyboard.

There was one person she couldn't face. One person who left her humiliated. One person she hadn't spoken of, heard from, or seen in a little over a year.

One person whose images flooded her thoughts, on person whose laugh rang through her mind. One person who she could never seem to get out of her head, one person who still had her heart.

Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 3, done. Um...i have nothing to say! Please review!**

**The next chapter will be a flashback, for some reason, that method is working well for this story.**

**Party Like Rockstars! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: i own nada :D**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_Flashback _

Gabriella sat alone on her porch swing. There was no one outside, and the rain clouds were starting to roll in.

She gazed off into the dark sky and started thinking about her life.

_" Where did we go wrong? I know we're young, but…"_

Gabriella saw the small outline of the rain slowly dripping onto the grass before her.

_" I thought…this would work. That we'd be together forever"_

Gabriella shook her head at the childish statement she had made.

" _Life's not a fairytale..."_

The rain picked up now, the sound of it against the tree leaves was soothing to the ear. Her wind chime picked up the graceful breeze.

" …_And, I guess you're not my prince."_

Gabriella sadly lifted herself off the swing and walked into the nearly empty house.

She looked around at the barren walls, where pictures used to hang, now it was only a wall. She gazed at the brown boxes, piled up in the center of nearly every room. With all her keepsakes and memorabilia of her so called happy life.

Then she reached their room.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes tight, and slowly reached out her hand and twisted the doorknob.

The door painfully screeched open and Gabriella opened her eyes.

Her eyes wandered the walls, lingering on the pictures that still hung.

She hadn't touched his stuff. She didn't have the heart to.

The house was just as much his as it was hers, they bought it together.

The bedroom was the only room they had ever completely unpacked.

Gabriella stepped in and walked over to her bed, she lightly drug her finger around the design in the bedpost.

She walked over to her vanity and sat down on the chair. She gazed into the pictures sitting on the top.

Her and Troy laughing, her and Troy singing, her and Troy sleeping, her and Troy kissing.

Gabriella couldn't keep it in. She reached out and gently picked up the one of them laughing. She played with the edges of the picture frame as a small tear fell down her cheek.

The more she stared at the picture, the more she cried. She finally put the picture down, and laid her head on the top of the vanity.

The cool tile was welcomed on her flushed face.

After a few moments, her cell phone began ringing.

" Hello?" Gabriella asked shakily

" Hey Sweetie, are you about ready to go?" Gabriella's mom asked with sympathy

" Um, yeah…sure"

Gabriella swiftly wiped her eyes, " Why, where are you?"

" I'm right here."

Gabriella turned around and saw her mom leaning on the doorframe.

Seeing her mom made Gabriella break down once again. Her already puffy eyes once again filled with tears.

Mrs. Montez walked over to Gabriella and lovingly rubbed her back.

" I just don't understand mom." Gabriella cried

" I thought…. I thought, we were going to grow old together! Watch our kids have kids, and…. and…"

Gabriella's sobs took over the conversation.

Mrs. Montez didn't know what to say, nothing could really ease her daughter's pain.

" I've got to get out of here mom." Gabriella said

Her mom looked down at her, " I know." She said simply

--------

" I'm gonna' miss you so much!" Taylor said through light tears.

" I'm gonna' miss you too!" Gabriella said as she hugged her friend.

" Bye Gabby" Chad said sweetly as he also gave his friend a hug.

" I refuse to talk to you! You're just good at making me cry!" Sharpay exclaimed, " Just give me a hug you freaky math girl!"

Gabriella giggled then also hugged her friend.

After getting through all her high school friends, Gabriella walked up to her mom.

" I'm gonna' miss you mom." She said as she gave a sweet smile.

" I'll miss you too honey!" Mrs. Montez said as she engulfed her daughter in a warm hug.

_" Flight 2201, with nonstop service, to New York Laguardia would like to begin its pre-boarding procedure with our first class…"_

" That's my flight." Gabriella said as she pulled away from her friends and family. She picked up her luggage and turned back towards her loved ones.

" Promise you'll write?" Taylor asked after getting one last hug.

" Everyday!" Gabriella replied.

She looked around the airport, and spotted her exit. She started walking towards the jet way.

She felt her heart skip a beat, and almost second-guessed her decision. She slowly turned around one last time.

Disappointment over came her body; she gave a small smile, and waved.

Gabriella quietly gave the flight attendant her ticket, and was out of sight.

* * *

**Author'sNote: Sad right? yeah, me too...lol um, yeah, im really really sorry about not getting this posted! i got some reviews with people confused and stuff, so i was really thinking of taking it down and re-writing it, well, alot! but i didn't, so to clear some things up, here:**

**1. i realize the times a little off, but the baby isn't austins...i know, surprise right.**

**2. troy's not dead...he's just...missing...lol**

**3.umm...i cant think of anything else!**

**4. OMG! Have you all seen the pics of zac and nessa in hawaii??? Yeah, zanessa is real! check em' out !!!**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Gabriella awoke around noon from her first of many sleepless nights.

She yawned and rolled over onto her side. She heavily exhaled.

As usual, Austin's side of the bed was cold and empty.

Gabriella sat up and tiredly rubbed her eyes, she slowly worked her way to the edge of her bed and swung her legs over and stuck her feet into her white fuzzy slippers.

She pulled over a light robe, and eventually trudged down the stairs.

She headed into the kitchen to snag some breakfast, before she had to feed Faith, again.

Gabriella turned on the flat screen, which hung on the wall across from the island, and started pulling out the stuff she needed for coffee.

Venturing into the cupboard, she pulled out a bagel, and the toaster.

While waiting for her late breakfast to cook, she stared blankly at the TV. The Notebook was on, and Gabriella, for some reason, was being drawn into it.

" _Why didn't you write me?" Allie exclaims, as the rain pours onto her head._

" _I did!" Noah replied, " Everyday for the year I wrote you."_

Gabriella felt her eyes brimming with tears. That hit home for her.

She turned off the TV, and walked over to her breakfast.

-------------

" Shhh, Faithers! It's ok." Gabriella quietly whispered through the newborns screams.

Gabriella walked over to the white rocking chair and eased her way down.

She began walking back and forth, trying to calm Faith's cries.

Still the baby screamed.

Gabriella changed positions; she placed Faith's head on her shoulder and began to soothingly pat her back.

Still the baby cried.

Exasperated, and tired, Gabriella was quickly running out of ideas.

She didn't want to be fed, her diaper was clean, what did she want?

Gabriella stood up and began pacing the room. She peered into the baby's sleigh crib, there it was.

The blanket.

Gabriella smiled as she reached into the crib and pulled out the blanket, as Faith still screamed.

" You have strong lungs!" Gabriella said quietly to the baby girl

" Maybe…maybe you'll sing, like your mom and…"

Gabriella couldn't finish her sentence; instead she studied the small infant.

Faith had stopped crying, and her small, tired eyes were tightly closed. She would whimper every now and then, but quiet for the most part.

Gabriella inhaled, and then closed her eyes. The soft notes gracefully poured out of her mouth.

" _It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, that you were always there beside me._

_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me. _

_This feeling's like no other, I want you to know. That I've never had someone, that knows _

_me like you do, the way you do. And I've never had someone, as good for me as you, no _

_one like you. So lonely before, I finally found: what I've been looking for."_

Gabriella ended the song, and to her amazement, Faith sleeping peacefully against her chest.

Gabriella smiled and laid her back into her crib.

She quietly left the room.

Gabriella walked into the home office.

She sat on the computer chair and absent-mindedly looked around.

Her eyes roamed to the 19-inch computer screen.

" Oh!" she said softly as she noticed the lime green post it stuck to the screen.

" _Baby, _

_I'm going to be late again._

_-Austin"_

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "_Late again?"_ she thought to herself.

The note seemed so distant, and cold.

Gabriella snatched it off the computer and swished the mouse around.

Once the screen was ready, Gabriella started checking her mail. As usual, looking for Taylor's email.

"_Oh, yeah…I should write her back."_ Gabriella reminded herself as she browsed through the spam mail.

_Tay, you crack me up! The baby's fine, it's a girl!! I know, I'm so excited! We (I ) named her Faith, and she's as cute as…me! Lol, gosh, I sounded like Sharpay…So, about Albuquerque, I was thinking of moving the wedding down there, if Austin didn't mind, that way everyone would be happy. I haven't talked to him yet, but I think it'll work! The weather up here is aweful anyways!_

_I've been meaning to take pics of Faith, but she's always sleeping! So I guess it'll just be a surprise!_

_Much love_

_Gabby_

Gabriella re-read her message, then clicked the send button.

She heavily sighed as she glanced out the window. Another cloudy day.

_"I haven't seen sunshine since…forever."_

Gabriella sat in silence for another minute, and then Faith's screams were heard throughout the house.

Gabriella exhaled one last time before heading into the nursery.

* * *

**Author'sNote: yep...i love the notebook! lol, i seriously cried for a good 40 minutes AFTER the movie was over...lol um, i got nuthin else to say! the next chapter will be another flashback...and yeah...review! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Blue Eyes-Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_Flashback _

Gabriella stumbled off the plane, she never did well flying.

She was so lost and confused when she got off, she didn't know where to start first.

She headed over to the luggage carousel to get her few suitcases. The rest of her stuff was to be driven by a moving company.

She waited, as did the other flyers, then the siren sounded, letting everyone know that the suitcases would begin spinning.

At first, Gabriella was doing fine, she got three out of the four suitcases without difficulty.

Then, there came the giant one.

Gabriella tried, but it kept escaping her grasp! She nearly took out six old ladies, just trying to retrieve her one suitcase.

Finally, she got it pulled up off the actually carousel, so it was uneasily sitting on the edge.

Gabriella took a deep breath and swiped the sweat off of her forehead. Just as she was about to pull it off the edge, a businessman bumped her from behind and the suitcase fell back onto the carousel.

Gabriella scowled and let out an exasperated sigh and frustratedly covered her eyes.

Gabriella felt a grasp on her shoulder, she, out of fear gasped, and turned around.

" Don't take this the wrong way, but I was watching you and…do you need some help?"

Gabriella was confused, and she showed it on her face.

The stranger continued, now second guessing his actions, " I mean…you looked like you could use some help, and my bags are already pulled out and…"

Gabriella cut off his nervous rambling with a soft giggle. The first giggle that escaped her mouth in awhile.

The stranger stopped, and smiled. He pulled out his hand for Gabriella to shake.

" Austin." The stranger said.

Gabriella smiled, " Gabriella."

The two stood in a short awkward silence.

" So…do you want help?" Austin asked shyly.

Gabriella giggled and she nodded her head, " I would very much appreciate your help."

Austin smiled, and then headed over to the evil luggage carousel.

Gabriella wasn't standing alone for more than a minute when Austin returned with the extra large suitcase.

" How did you get that so fast?" Gabriella questioned.

Austin's face twisted in puzzlement, " What do you mean?" He asked.

" Never mind." Gabriella smiled.

Austin assisted Gabriella in getting all her suitcases, and his as well onto a luggage cart.

Once he was finished loading the last suitcase, he dusted off his hands.

" So, um…what are you doing in The Big Apple?" Austin asked as he began pushing the cart.

Gabriella's gaze fell to the floor, " Oh, I just…needed a change of scenery…"

Austin nodded in understanding, " I'm here for business."

Gabriella looked at him, " What do you do?"

Austin chuckled and looked down modestly, " I'm in corporate law…"

Gabriella looked at him, " Really? That's so cool! I'm more of a science person, but…"

" _YOU_ like science?" Austin asked as he stopped moving

Gabriella also stopped, " Yeah, why? Do I not look like I like science?"

" Well…yeah." Austin laughed.

" Well, I do. And in high school I was on the scholastic decathlon." Gabriella admitted proudly.

" Really? I was on my school's scholastic decathlon too!"

Gabriella laughed.

The two walked in a comfortable silence out to the drop off, pick up, area.

" Well, I guess this is it." Gabriella said brightly as she motioned to a taxi driver.

Austin looked like he was debating on something, he was thinking really hard.

" Where are you staying?" Austin asked.

Gabriella thought for a second, " Actually, I don't know."

A smile spread across Austin's face, " Well, I'm staying at The Ritz, on Central Park…"

" Wow, I really don't think I could afford that…" Gabriella trailed off.

Austin pursed his lips together, " Well, I mean…I could…pay for you…" He answered as he scratched the back of his head.

" Oh, no…I couldn't take your money. I'll be fine!" Gabriella answered as she opened the cab door and got in.

Before she closed the door, Austin moved his body in front of it.

" I want to see you again." He said looking into her dark brown eyes.

Gabriella blushed and looked down.

" I'm serious! I haven't met a girl like you…ever!"

" I'm, extremely flattered…but-"

" You have a boyfriend…" Austin attempted to finish her sentence.

Gabriella looked up from the ground, " No. I just…"

" So, you don't have a boyfriend?" Austin asked, his eyes lighting up again.

Gabriella giggled, and blushed, " No, I don't have a boyfriend…"

Gabriella subconsciously outlined her bare left ring finger with her right index finger.

" Great, so…how about you come back to the hotel with me, let me buy you a room…and we can go to dinner." He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

Gabriella exhaled, _" I need to move on."_

Gabriella smiled, " Ok, fine…but I will pay you back!"

" Great!"

Austin quickly loaded his bags in the trunk with Gabriella's and sat down on the opposite of where Gabriella was.

" To The Ritz on Central Park South." Austin told the driver.

The cab started to move and Austin's gaze drifted to Gabriella, he smiled.

Gabriella stared out the window; she couldn't help but feel as if she had a whole in her heart.

* * *

**Author'sNote: Wow, look at me, 2 chapters in one night! as my bff would say, killing 2 stones with one bird...yeah...anyways...lol **

**Ok, are the flashbacks confusing? cuz, in all truth, they're supposed to be. It SHOULD all make sense here in the next couple chapters, like everything will come together, i hope...if everything goes according to plan, it will make sense! lol**

**sigh...its 11:35 on a thursday...i should go to bed...Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: ...sigh...nuthin's mine...well, i guess i own austin...and faith...and the idea...but that takes too long to write...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Gabriella and Austin sat in an awkward silence at dinner. No words were spoken, and oddly, there was a midst of tension in the air. 

The only noise being made were those of the fork to the plate whenever someone took another bit of the lasagna.

Faith was sleeping in a small swing that sat on the kitchen counter.

Gabriella kept her eyes down.

" So, um…I was thinking…" Gabriella started as she continued poking at her food.

Austin glanced up from the newspaper he was currently reading.

" Yes?"

Gabriella sat her fork down.

" I was thinking, that we should, um…maybe, move the wedding to Albuquerque…" She said as she lifted her head up.

Austin sighed, as he put the newspaper down and laced his hands on top of the table.

" Gabriella…" he trailed off, " I thought we already talked about this…"

Gabriella butted in, " We did. But, I kind of wanted to be with my family and-

" I thought we agreed on just having a small ceremony and going to the courthouse to be legally married…"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, " I know that was the original plan but…"

" Then that's what we're sticking to." Austin replied simply.

He calmly picked up the newspaper and began reading it.

Gabriella sat there, her eyes like ice on him. She felt a rush of anger flow through her body.

She sat there a moment longer, then obnoxiously scooted her chair backwards and abruptly left the kitchen.

She fumed as she was walking up the stairs.

_" What a freaking…urgh! He always has to be so difficult, it's what he says and that's it."_

She went up to her room, because they didn't share one.

Gabriella slammed the door. She frustratingly ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to her vanity.

She stared at her appearence in the mirror.

_" What's happened to me..."_

Suddenly, a spark of an idea ran through her mind.

She sat on the small bench and opened the left, top drawer. She smiled and pulled out a small piece of paper, it was folded two times.

She carefully unfolded it, and smoothed it out.

Gabriella smiled as she gazed into the picture.

Two years ago, almost to the date.

Gabriella traced the outline of the figures.

A small, almost unnoticeable tear rolled down her cheek. She slowly turned the picture over.

In small, sloppy, handwriting was written:

" _Me and you on our, technically, 2__nd__ anniversary._

_I love you and, as cheesy as it sounds, can't wait to give you one of these next year."_

Gabriella's eyes followed the words, she quietly giggled.

Gabriella turned the picture back over.

Troy had Gabriella in a tight, but still loose, bear hug. Whatever that was said before the picture was took, must've been funny because both were cracking up. Gabriella was looking up at Troy, with a huge grin, and Troy was looking down at Gabriella with the same expression.

Gabriella looked up from her picture, and looked at another picture. It was single and lonely as it sat there on her vanity.

Her and Austin.

That's really how it was described. Gabriella was standing next to Austin at one of Austin's business's Christmas parties. Gabriella was smiling, but forced, and her eyes told a different story. Austin was smiling, but not because of the picture, but because at that particular Christmas party, he was promoted.

Gabriella looked at that picture, and then looked back at the one of her and Troy.

There really was no comparison.

Gabriella was in a trance when she looked at the one of her and Troy. Almost like she was trying to re-live it.

Gabriella was soon lost in it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

She quickly snapped out of it and refolded the picture and shoved it back into her drawer.

She got up from the bench and walked over to the door.

Gabriella took a deep breath, and then opened the door.

Austin was standing there with Faith, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Austin had a serious look on his face, like he was almost annoyed.

" Your baby's crying." He said simply.

Gabriella instantly reached out for Faith and held her to her chest.

As soon as Austin was free of the baby, he turned and headed towards the stairs.

" She's your baby too!" Gabriella spat before Austin reached the top of the stairs.

Austin turned and then gave Gabriella a look, which didn't need any explanation.

" Sure she is."

Gabriella's jaw dropped as she angrily slammed the door.

Faith was still crying and Gabriella was ridiculously angry.

_" What was that suppose to mean! He's got some nerve saying that."_

Gabriella broke of her personal thoughts for a moment.

Faith's face was red, and her eyes were puffy and closed.

"Shh, Faith, it's ok baby."

At the sound of her mother's voice, Faith slowly started to calm down.

Gabriella smiled and began humming the tune to "When there was me and you"

She laid Faith down in the center of her bed, and set the pillows to act as a boundary.

Gabriella reassumed her seat on the vanity; she softly pulled out the picture that was securely hidden in the drawer.

She smiled.

_" Maybe it's a good thing the baby's not his."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: yep...so there ya go. lol um...i dont have really anything to say! excpet for that: the next chapter, will be a flashback...and then the next after that will be continued from this particular chapter. **

**Thanks so much to those of you who review!! They always make me smile! So dont stop now! lol**

**i gotta go tan outside, the sun's kinda shining and yeah...lol, i'll probably have the next chapter up later today. gosh, i love weekends! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: sigh...just read the other chapters :)**

**Rating: T, in this chapter, there's a tiny, itty bitty, refrence to sex...**

* * *

_Flashback _

Five weeks. That was it.

Austin and Gabriella dated, a lot.

Then, with a small amount of surprise, Austin proposed.

Gabriella, with a whole lot more surprise, accepted.

So here they are, lying side by side in Austin's bed. Their chests rising and falling without a sound.

Gabriella awoke first. For a brief moment, she forgot where she was.

Then, glancing to her side, remembered.

She was about to roll to her other side, and reassume sleeping, when a wave of nausea overcame her body.

She quietly, but quickly, slid out of the bed and hustled to the bathroom, which was inconveniently placed down the hall.

When she finally got in the bathroom, she rushed to the toilet and threw up. Several times.

Gabriella's face had turned pale, as she sat herself on the blue rug, and sat back against the wall.

She slowly breathed, tying to rid herself of this aweful feeling.

Once she opened her tightly closed eyes, and the pain left, she glanced at the awkwardly placed calendar, May 6th.

" _That's the fifth time this month I've done that…to make things even better…I'm late."_

She thought to herself.

As soon as she regained enough strength to stand, she slowly turned on the shower. She carefully stepped in, and tried to wash away her memories.

She failed.

---------

" Gabriella Montez?" The soft voice of the nurse asked.

" That's me." Gabriella replied as she stood up out of the chair she was sitting on in the waiting room.

The nurse led Gabriella to a small open room.

" Ok, Gabriella, what brings you here today?"

Gabriella looked down and slowly exhaled, " I think I might be pregnant."

The nurse stopped writing in her patient chart, and looked at Gabriella.

" Oh. Well…why don't we confirm it then."

Gabriella nodded her head as the nurse whisked out of the room.

She returned soon after with a cup.

" Now, I'm assuming you know what you do with this?" The nurse brightly asked.

Again, Gabriella just nodded.

---------

Gabriella returned to her room at the doctor's office.

Her face felt flushed and she had a headache.

She had only been sitting there, maybe two minutes, when there was a knock at the door.

" Hello Gabriella. My name's Dr. Mitchell." The woman smiled.

Gabriella just sat there.

" So, when did you first suspect you were pregnant?"

Gabriella swallowed hard, " I…um…well, probably a week after I skipped my period."

"Well, you were right, I might add. We won't know how far along you are until you set up and appointment with one of our obstetrician/gynecologists. But, we'll worry about that later."

The doctor continued asking questions and writing down Gabriella's answers.

" So, are you having any consistent problems? Frequent headaches, nausea?"

Gabriella nodded her head, " Yes, I've had morning sickness through the past few days, and just recently my head has been hurting."

Dr. Mitchell nodded her head, " Ok, the morning sickness is natural, and unfortunately, I can't really do anything about it. I'm more worried about the headaches, how often are you having them?"

Gabriella thought, " Well…probably since about, last Wednesday."

Dr. Mitchell nodded, " Have you been stressed lately? Or, maybe…tired? Um…have you been exercising more?" She paused and waited for Gabriella's response.

" Well…I have been stressed…a little." Gabriella replied guiltily.

Dr. Mitchell smiled, " Well, that's not good for the baby now is it?"

Gabriella looked down and shook her head.

" I want you to relax, ok? That will be your medicine, along with some prenatal vitamins."

Gabriella looked up and nodded at the doctor.

" Can you do that for me?" Dr. Mitchell asked, " Just, try to stay calm, and breathe. That way both of you will be ok."

Gabriella nodded, and Dr. Mitchell escorted her out.

" So, I'll see you next month, alright!"

" Ok, thank you so much." Gabriella replied with as much happiness she could muster up.

Gabriella walked silently out of the building and carefully got into her car.

She laid her head back against her seat and closed her eyes.

_" Why me?"_

* * *

**Author'sNote: yep...and thats where faith comes in...lol, the next chapter will most likely be up later today...im bored, so yea. and i swear to you that troy will be in this stoy! i have to get Gabriella to Albuquerque first! lol**

**Please review: D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch.9**

**Disclaimer: so...2 peanuts were walking down the street...and one was assaulted...HAHAHA! get it assaulted, a salted...yeah...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Gabriella awoke with a start. She was lying on a small couch in her room. She quickly opened her eyes, and remembered why she was on her own couch. 

She quietly sat up, and stood. She smiled as she looked on her bed, Faith was still asleep.

Gabriella stretched her arms, and then glanced at the clock.

12:01

Gabriella yawned; she wasn't usually up this late.

Gabriella stood there a moment, then decided that she was hungry, remembering that she didn't ever finish eating her dinner, she decided to head back to the kitchen.

She quietly walked down the stairs, but she was humming.

The new Gabriella never hummed.

She happily skidded through the hallway, and walked into the dimly lit kitchen.

She bounced to the refrigerator and opened the door.

" Lets see what we have to eat!" she said quietly to herself enthusiastically.

She heard a noise behind her and she quickly turned around.

" Hey." Austin said groggily.

Gabriella just stood there. Her bubbly attitude now gone.

" Look, I'm really sorry about early…" He aid as he leaned against the bar.

" You're just apologizing because I'm mad at you." Gabriella replied icily.

Austin sighed, " Gabriella, please don't do this…I said I was sorry…"

Gabriella turned her back to him; she went back to the refrigerator.

" You're always sorry."

" What does that mean?" Austin asked as he kept his spot.

Gabriella slammed the refrigerator closed and swiftly turned around.

"What's that suppose to mean? That means I'm sick of you constantly apologizing for the things you do that never change! 'I'm sorry I worked late, I'm sorry I forgot that we were suppose to go out, I'm sorry I forgot." Gabriella snapped.

Austin was silent.

" You know what?" Gabriella sarcastically asked.

She didn't wait for a response.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry for giving you so many chances."

"Is that what this is about? Gabriella, I'm sorry that I have to work, my job requires long hours, and unfortunately I can't spend as much time with you, and Faith."

" That's not what this is about." Gabriella replied blankly.

" Then what is it?" Austin asked, now pleading.

" What did you mean when you said that Faith wasn't your baby?" Gabriella asked.

That caught Austin off guard, " Well…I…erm…"

Gabriella wasn't going anywhere until she got her answer.

" It's just…Gabriella, the time doesn't add up…it's off…and we never…"

" Oh yes we did!" Gabriella replied angrily, " The night you proposed, remember?"

" Well…ok…but…" Austin let out a deep sigh, " Never mind."

Gabriella wasn't satisfied with his answer, but figured this was a lost cause, to argue about this.

" Are we ok now?" Austin asked sincerely.

" I honestly don't know." Gabriella replied, still infuriated about this whole ordeal.

Austin walked up to Gabriella, He silently kissed her cheek.

" Well, my mom always told me to never go to bed angry…" Austin smiled.

Gabriella was unfazed by his comment; she stared blankly at the wall.

Austin, obviously crushed by his efforts, turned away, and was leaving the kitchen.

" I want to go to Albuquerque." Gabriella said.

Austin walked back to her, " I can't take off any work though." He said to his fiancé

Gabriella just looked at him, her brown eyes brimming tears, " I want to see my friends and family again. We don't have to change the wedding, just…I want to see them." She said as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

Austin took sympathy on her, " Why don't you and Faith go…just take a mini vacation before we get married…" He said with difficulty.

Gabriella smiled, in the midst of her problems, she was happy.

" Are you sure?" She asked

Austin nodded.

Gabriella softly pecked his lips, " Ok, then we'll head out tomorrow, and only be a week, and Ah! I'm so excited!" she practically yelled as she bounded for the stairway.

Austin smiled at Gabriella's enthusiasm, " Have fun." He added weekly to, no one.

Gabriella quickly went back up the stairs.

She paused and looked over the banner at the darkness.

She smiled to herself.

" _It's funny, the one place you once wanted to get away from, is now the place where you want to be…"_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Yay me! 3 chapters in a day! oh yea, im good...lol, just kidding! well, i felt kinda bad cuz everyone wants troy in this story, and im getting there! i swear, i mean, look! she's going to albuquerue!! that's where troy lives! just gimme like...2 more chapters!! lol**

**oh and btw, no more flashbacks :) i figure everyone knows the rest of the past...that was weird to say...**

**anyways, review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Blue Eyes-Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: umm...so a mushroom walks into a bar, and the bartender goes 'im sorry, but we dont serve your kind' and the mushroom goes, 'why not? Im a fun guy.."...hahaha, get it? fun guy, fungi? yeah...it took me awhile too...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Gabriella and Faith sat in the first class seating area on the plane to Albuquerque

Gabriella was ecstatic, and Faith was…well, she barely opened her eyes.

They had been flying for about one hour and had two more to go. Not a bad flight at all.

But Gabriella was restless, so the time slowly ticked by for her.

Faith was sleeping peacefully next to her, so there was really nothing for her to do.

She quietly pulled out her newly charged laptop.

She smiled as she scrolled through her email. As usual, she clicked on Taylor's email.

_Gabby! Why didn't you tell me you were coming sooner! My house is a mess! Ahh! Lol, I'm so excited you're coming! Oh, and you would not believe what Chad and I did…Hey! Do not think that way! Lol, but anyways, we got a puppy! He's so cute! Our couple's counselor told us it would be a good idea to start with a puppy before we thought about having kids…yeah, its ridiculous! But anyways, his name's Mason, and he's a bulldog! I know…but he's adorable! And we treat him like a baby!_

_So, when I see your baby, you can see mine! Lol_

_Call me 30 mins before you land so I can alert the media aka, everyone!_

_Gosh Gabs, everyone's really looking forward to your visit, anyways…_

_Chad's reading this over my shoulder and told me to write that he cut off his afro…but he didn't…_

_Now im having problems typing this cuz he's trying to erase that!!!!!_

_Bye Gabby_

Gabriella started giggling, she was so thrilled! And she was thrilled that everyone else was thrilled.

_" It's been forever since I've seen everyone, it's going to be like high school all over again!"_

Gabriella laid her head back against her seat.

She glanced down at Faith, who was beginning to wake up.

Faith opened her small mouth and let out a big yawn.

She opened her eyes.

Gabriella smiled at the baby, who looked around and out the window.

Then, Faith looked directly up at Gabriella.

Gabriella was shocked at the little girls eyes.

They were icy blue, like the ocean near Antarctica.

Gabriella shook her head, and sighed deeply.

This was going to be one interesting reunion.

---------------

Gabriella happily grabbed the diaper bag and stood up in the aisle.

She had called Taylor, as planned, and the excitement wasn't easy to miss.

Since she had Faith, she was allowed to get off the plane first.

Walking out of the tunnel, she was nervous and excited. She kept getting shivers and was bursting with energy.

She rounded the last corner, and stepped into the Airport arrival area.

It took her about two seconds, and then she saw them.

Gabriella smiled at the crowd, and she walked over to them.

She put down her carry on bags, and stood there for a moment.

Everyone, including her mom, was standing there in front of her. No one moved, they just stood there smiling.

Before it turned into an awkward silence, a certain blonde came bustling through the crowd.

" Hey guys, sorry I'm kinda late. Has Gabriella's-"

Sharpay stopped and her eyes got huge.

" Oh My Gosh! Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled excitedly as she quickly engulfed her friend in a hug.

" I can't believe you're hear! And look at your hair! It's so hot like that!" Sharpay said.

After Sharpay broke away from Gabriella, the rest of the group followed and greeted Gabriella.

"I feel like I haven't missed anything!" Taylor exclaimed as she too, hugged her friend.

" I'm glad we wrote!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Gabriella stopped from all the excitement and looked at her mom.

Her mom had tears on her cheeks. Gabriella thought she was crying about her, coming and being here. But then Gabriella noticed that her mother's gaze wasn't on her, it was on Faith.

Gabriella smiled as her mother walked up to here and gave her a hug.

" I missed you around here sweetie!" Mrs. Montez whispered.

Gabriella felt tears on her own face too, " I missed you too mom."

Mrs. Montez pulled back and sweetly wiped her daughter's eyes.

" Now, who is this precious little girl?" Mrs. Montez asked as she kneeled on the floor next to Faith's car seat.

Gabriella giggled, " Mom, Guys, this is Faith."

A series of awes where heard from everyone.

Gabriella just giggled.

Mrs. Montez stood up, " Well, now that we have Gabriella, lets go back to my house and have semi big welcome home party!"

Murmurs and laughs of agreements were heard from the group.

Gabriella picked up Faith, and smiled as her friends took her bags, and Faith's car seat.

She lightly kissed the baby's forehead.

_" We are home."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Last chappy of the day...it's like...11:04...gotta get to sleep!**

**Ohemgee! be happy! this is the last chapter without Troy!! **

**please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch.11**

**Disclaimer: Ohemgee! Be happy, it's Troy's First appearence! lol**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Gabriella and Faith had been in Albuquerque for three days.

She was having so much fun catching up with her old high school friends.

Chad and Taylor were hilarious, they argued constantly, and like Noah and Allie from the Notebook, the only thing they had in common was that they loved each other.

Mason was cute too, he had the biggest brown eyes, and Taylor carried him around 24/7. He's so spoiled.

Gabriella was surprised to find out that, not only were Sharpay and Zeke married, but they also had a one and a half year old.

" I guess I just forgot to tell you!" Sharpay laughed.

Their daughter, Colette, had a creamy brown skin tone, and bright brown eyes. Her hair was a goldish blonde.

She carried around a rhinestone microphone everywhere she went; it was her equivalence to a blanket…

Gabriella was now, currently, sitting in her former room.

It was a bit more cluttered then what she was used to, but that was mainly because of all of Faith's necessities.

But even then, her room was still the same.

Gabriella was sitting in a rocking chair, attempting to feed Faith out of a bottle, which wasn't really going too well.

" Faith…please. Just drink the bottle…" Gabriella gave a frustrated sigh as she tried one more time to put the bottle into the infant's mouth.

Again, the milk just dripped out of the corner of Faith's lips, wasting more formula.

Gabriella grunted as she sat the bottom on the ground.

Faith's hungry cries soon filled the house.

Gabriella rested her elbow on the armrest of the chair, she leaned her head onto it.

Even though the baby's cries were loud, Gabriella was still able to her a muffled footstep outside her door.

Sure enough, a small knock was heard.

Gabriella sat her head up, and tried to look alert.

Taylor slowly poked her head around the doorframe.

" Gabriella?" she asked quietly.

Gabriella just smiled at her friend.

" I, we, heard Faith crying, and I thought maybe…you could use a break."

Gabriella was pleasantly surprised, " No ones actually given me a break before!" she exclaimed with little energy.

She moved the baby to her shoulder and began to soothingly pat her back.

Taylor giggled, " Well, you deserve it, I mean, you're home with Faith all day everyday, and she's barely…what, one month?"

" Five weeks…" Gabriella correct as Faith began to quiet down.

" Right, so…do you want to be relieved?" Taylor asked with a smile.

" I don't know Tay…I've never left her alone before…" Gabriella thought.

" Well, who better than to leave her with than your best friends, and your mom."

Gabriella thought about her mom, " Well, I guess I did turn out okay…."

Taylor laughed, " Well, why don't you get out for a little while, I mean, you can just sight see here! You'd be surprised at how much has changed…" Taylor said with some sadness.

Gabriella sighed as she looked at her daughter; she lightly kissed the side of Faith's head.

" Well, I guess I would like to check out Albuquerque…"

Taylor beamed, " Great! So, we'll all watch Faith this afternoon while you tour the town!"

Gabriella laughed as she slowly stood up.

She gently sighed as she passed Faith on to Taylor.

" Now, if she gets too fussy, call me. Because she isn't taking the bottle, so…"  
Gabriella rambled nervously.

" Gabriella, it's ok! She'll be fine! Now, go!" Taylor said reassuringly.

Gabriella nodded; she waited a moment as she watched Taylor sweetly look the baby over.

" Ok, well…I guess I'll be going…" Gabriella said, slinking towards the door.

" Bye Gabriella."

Gabriella swiftly walked down the stairs, and out the front door, she figured everyone knew she left.

She turned around and closed the door behind her. She turned again and took in a breath of fresh air.

She smiled.

"_Just what I needed! A nice refreshing break!"_

Gabriella got into her car and drove around Albuquerque for hours.

It wasn't until she got to a certain place that she actually stopped, and parked the car.

East High.

Gabriella slowly got out of her car.

" _Some things never change…"_ she thought to herself as she gazed up at the brick building with the, still hanging, red banners.

She walked up to the main entrance, and to her surprise, the door was unlocked.

Even though it was odd, she went in anyways.

The school smelled the same, a mixture of copied paper and coffee, not to mention the odd smell of polished floor.

Gabriella smiled as she walked past the front office, she could remember all the feelings she had walking through this hallway, the very first time she did.

She went up that same staircase that led to Mrs. Darbus's homeroom.

She peered into the room. To her dismay, all that made it 'Mrs. Darbus's room' was gone.

It was simply a classroom.

Although she never really liked Mrs. Darbus, she still felt somewhat sad.

She walked past the lockers, and the cafeteria.

Then she saw it.

The discreet stairwell.

She felt a rush of excitement overcome her body as she happily went up the stairs.

Three flights of stairs later, Gabriella saw light.

She smiled brightly as she continued walking up the stairs.

She took in a breath of the Albuquerque wind as she reached the top of the staircase. She walked foreword and placed both hands on the wooden rail and looked out over the rest of the campus.

The view was breath taking.

Gabriella heard a noise coming up the stairs behind her.

" Miss? Excuse me, but you're not suppose to be-"

Gabriella quickly turned around, prepared to start apologizing.

Then, she locked eyes with the man.

His light blue eyes got lost in her dark ones.

" Ga…Gabriella?" The man asked unsurely.

Gabriella was so taken back that she couldn't find her voice.

She made a few odd whimpers, and then finally spoke.

" Troy?"

Troy nodded, and then awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella returned the gesture by uncomfortably wrapping her arms just below her chest.

Troy' eyes darted around, and then he finally took the initiative, and sat on the bench.

Gabriella watched him, she wasn't sure of her feelings at this point.

" Um…you look…different." Troy struggled.

Gabriella took a few steps forward, " Yeah…so do you."

" Well, I mean, a good different of course…" Troy mumbled.

Gabriella was in too much shock to laugh. Instead, she replied bitterly,

" It's amazing what you miss in a year…"

Gabriella didn't mean to say it, it just…came out.

Troy looked down at the ground. He was ashamed.

" Look…Gabriella…"He started to explain.

" No, Troy…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound that way, I just-"

" It's ok. You have the right to be mad…" Troy said, looking directly at her.

Gabriella sat down on the bench also.

Troy took in a long breath.

" I was there you know…waiting for you, at the altar…"

Gabriella looked down; she was still so hurt by his actions.

" Then…I heard everyone whispering that you were coming, and I got really excited…but then…"

Gabriella waited for him to go on, she could tell this was painful.

" …Then…the pastor…he leaned in to me…and asked, ' Wow. How did you score someone like that?'…" Troy stopped and shook his head.

Gabriella looked back at the ground, struggling to hold back her tears.

" …And I thought to myself, ' I don't know'…"

Gabriella listened intently as small tears rolled down her cheek.

" And, I know it's not much of an excuse, but I was afraid Gabby…I was afraid that he was right…"

Troy stopped talking and turned his attention to Gabriella.

" I thought that maybe…I wasn't good enough for you…" He sighed at his childish comment.

Then took in a deep breath.

"I just thought you should know…" he stumbled out the words.

Without a response from Gabriella, Troy silently got up and began walking to the stairs.

Gabriella blinked her eyes hard, and then finally lifted her head up.

" Troy?" She asked, her voice quivering.

Troy turned around to look at Gabriella.

" You don' t know how long…I've waited to hear what you just told me…"

Troy gave a small smiled and returned to his seat beside her.

" I'm so sorry Gabriella, you know I never wanted to hurt you…"

" So, you let an old man talk you out of marrying me?" Gabriella asked, looking Troy directly in the eye.

Troy couldn't take her eye contact; he sadly looked to the ground.

" Yeah…I guess I did…" He replied solemnly.

Gabriella shook her head, " I…I loved you Troy…"

Troy sighed, " I know…and I loved you too…but-"

" Then who cares what people say! We deserved each other Troy…"

The pair was silent for a moment.

Gabriella was speechless, here she was talking to the love of her life, and she was having a difficult time.

Troy was still in shock from seeing Gabriella in the first place.

He couldn't get over how amazing she looked, as gorgeous as ever, in his opinion.

Finally, Troy spoke.

" I'm…" He began hesitantly, " I'm glad you're back Gabby…"

Gabriella smiled, " I haven't been called Gabby for awhile…" She said softly.

" Well, I mean…if you prefer Gabriella, then I could always call you-" Troy began rambling.

" No! I like it when you call me Gabby…"

Gabriella blushed and looked to the ground.

Troy smiled to himself.

"_Just like Kindergarten"_

Gabriella was about to say something else, when her cell phone began ringing.

Gabriella quickly pulled out her phone, and saw that it was Taylor; she immediately knew why she was calling.

She quickly hit ignore.

She looked apologetically at Troy, " I'm really sorry but…"

Troy looked at her, " Do you have to go wish your mom a happy new year?"

Gabriella smiled, " No…but, I do have to go."

Troy smiled, he made her smile and that was good enough for him.

Gabriella got up from the bench and walked towards the stairs.

She started walking down, but before she did she asked quietly,

" Troy?"

Troy stood up so he could see her face.

" I'm glad I'm back too."

Troy s grinned, and Gabriella gave an embarrassed smile as she hurriedly finished descending the stairs.

She walked out to her car, and then called Taylor back, she told Taylor she was on her way, and could hear Faith's cries in the background.

Before Gabriella completely pulled out of the driveway, she took one last glimpse of the school.

She smiled to herself and gave a sigh of relief, she continued backing out. She pulled out of the parking lot, and continued driving down the street.

Before the school was completely out of sight, she looked at it from her rear view mirror.

She lightly chuckled.

_" I love Albuquerque…"_

* * *

**Author'sNOte: Yeah, this stinkin chapter took me like 4 hours to write... i couldnt decide on certain ideas and stuff...sigh, i still dunno if im happy with it, but i'm happy if ya'll are happy!**

**yay, troy's in the story!! lol ( Is everyone happy now? Are you all smiling and nodding as you read this? good :D )**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Blue Eyes Ch-12**

**Disclaimer: sigh...i'm really tired, and i stayed up typing this...lol**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Gabriella didn't sleep a wink that night.

Her mind was flooded with images of Troy.

" _What is wrong with me?"_ She thought to herself as she attempted to find a comfortable position to lie in.

Finally, she decided that it was hopeless.

She got up out of her bed and walked over to Faith's travel crib.

The baby was peacefully sleeping, her eyes tightly shut and her chest rising and falling gently.

Gabriella smiled as she watched her daughter sleep.

" _She looks a lot like me."_ Gabriella said to herself.

It was true, Faith did look a lot like her mother, with her dark hair and nose, it was obvious who her mother was.

However, there were traits that did not come from Gabriella, such as her smile, which wasn't really a smile, it was more of a grin, and of course the ice blue eyes.

Gabriella started humming softly.

She didn't know why, she was just happy.

She hummed the lyrics to "Start of Something New", softly remembering the tune.

She sweetly brushed her fingertips over Faith's forehead.

Faith stirred briefly, then her breathing returned to its peaceful state.

Gabriella decided that it would be best not to wake the baby, so she quietly slipped out onto her balcony.

The breeze was relaxing as it caught her shoulder length curls.

Gabriella quietly closed the door, and walked over to the edge of the platform.

She could recall countless times that she had met Troy out here, on this very balcony.

Every time was a memory to her, and were each special in there own way.

Gabriella leaned onto the wooden railing.

She crossed her arms and peered into the nearby tree.

Sure enough, it was still there.

_Troy and Gabby_

_Forever._

She remembered that Troy refused to put the date underneath their names, because as he said,

" Our love is timeless".

Gabriella giggled at his actions, and she did giggle out loud this time.

She shook her head at their behavior.

" _We were so in love."_

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone; it was ringing from her room.

She quickly turned to go in and grabbed her phone, hit the 'silent' button, then re-entered her balcony.

" Hello?" She asked in a half whisper.

" Hey Baby! How have you been?" Austin's voice filled her ears.

" Oh, hey Austin. Um…we've been great." She said in a disappointed tone.

" What's wrong? You sound…upset."

_" Maybe I don't want to talk to you…"_

" Oh, I'm just tired…" Gabriella said.

" Oh, the time difference! I'm so sorry! Honey, I forgot!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, " It's ok, no worries…"

There was a long awkward pause.

" So, I…erm, guess I'll go." Austin said

" Yeah, me too." Gabriella replied.

" I love you" Austin said before hanging up.

Gabriella quickly hung up the phone.

She sadly sighed, then put the phone down.

Gabriella glanced around the dark patio area.

She looked back down at her cell phone.

The screen was now black, and Gabriella could barely make out the phone itself.

Before turning in, her eyes lingered for a while on the "Troy and Gabby" tree.

The moon hit it just perfectly, so the tree was lit in the dark sky.

Gabriella gazed at it a moment, then gave a slight shiver.

She turned around and walked back into her room.

As she was locking the door, she again, paused and looked at the luminous tree.

She bit her bottom lip and blinked her eyes.

_" Is this a sign?"_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Yeah...i know, its short, and there's no troy...but i was busy tonight, and i woulda felt bad about not posting...so at least i posted sumthin!! lol **

**omg, we've been having terrible thunder storms! ones just starting right now! i love it when it rains...**

**oh yeah, and i just got my nails done, and it's weird typing now...sigh...it sucks to be pretty sumtimes...lol, Juuussst kidding! you thought i went all conceited on you guys...lol**

**Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: another stinkin filler chappy...i hate weekdays! lol**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Gabriella awoke with excitement.

She stayed up late the night before, thinking, and was by far ready for her decision.

She awoke at 9:45, she checked on Faith, who was awake, but barely.

Then she snuck into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

As she got out, she heard Faith's hungry cries, and decided to leave her hair wet and curly.

She walked back into her room, and leaned over the baby's crib.

" Good morning baby girl!"

Faith opened her little eyes and gazed up at her mom.

Faith wrinkled her forehead and her bottom lip began to quiver.

Before she could start to cry, Gabriella reached into the crib and picked up the almost one month old.

" Don't start crying pretty girl!" Gabriella said in a soft voice.

She quickly changed Faith into a pink ensemble called a terry bubble, grabbed the empty bottle from the night before and headed downstairs.

Her mom was already awake and was starting to make breakfast.

She was standing near the stove with a spatula in one hand, and the other on her hip.

" Good morning!" Gabriella said brightly as she came into the kitchen.

She grabbed a new bottle from the fridge and quickly put it in the mircrowave.

She sat herself down, with Faith snuggled close to her chest.

" Good morning sweetie!" Mrs. Montez said while she flipped over the bacon.

" I see that we're not feeding an army this morning…" Gabriella said as she glanced at the small amount of food near and on the stove.

Mrs. Montez laughed, " Well, It's Sharpay and Zeke's 'family day' so they're taking little Colette to the zoo, and Chad and Taylor have an appointment with their counselor…So it's just us three this morning!"

Gabriella laughed, " It surprises me that Chad and Taylor have to see a marriage counselor twice a week...but then again i'm not surprised.!"

Mrs. Montez giggled too.

The small conversation stopped and Mrs. Montez went on cooking.

Gabriella turned in her seat so her legs weren't under the table, and she gently laid Faith down in the newly created space.

" Hello!" She said brightly as Faith moved her fingers and looked around in awe.

Mrs. Montez laughed.

" What is it?" Gabriella asked as she too gave a grin.

Mrs. Montez grabbed the bottle out of the mircrowave and walked over to the table.

Gabriella watched her, waiting for her response.

Mrs. Montez sighed as she put the bottle near Gabriella, " I remember when you were that small…" She reminisced.

Gabriella smiled, and then looked back at Faith, who was contently staring at her fingers.

" You used to cry and cry until someone would hold you, then you would smile…"

Gabriella giggled, " Well, I'm sorry that I wanted attention!" she said sarcastically.

" Oh yes, because you being an only child meant that you never got attention…"

Gabriella sighed, and then looked solemnly at the little girl.

She gave a small smile when Faith's blue eyes looked up at her.

Then she broke away and looked at the clock on the oven.

10:22

Gabriella gasped.

" Hey, mom?"

Mrs. Montez snapped out of her day dream and looked at Gabriella, showing that she was listening.

" Do you mind watching Faith for a few hours today?"

" No, not at all…but, why?"

Gabriella quickly stood up and was getting ready to pass the baby over.

" Oh, I just…wanted to go for a drive, you know…get out for a while…"

Mrs. Montez reached for the baby, " Sure! I don't mind watching my only granddaughter."

Gabriella gave Faith to her mother, and then quickly walked to the front door.

Mrs. Montez got up and followed her daughter to the door.

Gabriella grabbed her keys, and then checked her hair in the mirror hanging on the wall.

She turned around and gave Faith a loving kiss on her cheek, then she smiled at he mom.

" I'll be back…later. Ok?"

Mrs. Montez smiled.

Gabriella opened the door, and whispered "bye" as she closed it.

Mrs. Montez watched her daughter happily stride to her car with a big grin on her face.

Faith started cooing and gurgling sounds.

Mrs. Montez turned the baby around so she too could look out the window.

" I wonder where your momma's going!" She said to the baby.

Mrs. Montez sighed.

" _It's like high school all over again."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: yea...i'm sorry again, but there's gonna be this uber long chapter next, and i just can't type it on a school night! so, its probably gonna be chapters like these, or...nothing untill the weekend...so, if i dont post till friday or saturday, im sorry!**

**sigh...yeah...i'm tired, and i need to go brush my teeth...lol**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: Oh darn, i think this chappy is where the drama starts... lol, this chapter makes me smile!!!**

**Rating: T, this chapters kinda...umm...questionable.**

* * *

Gabriella happily pulled into the parking lot of her final destination.

She gleefully got out of the car and bounded up the stairs leading into the main hall of East High.

She briskly walked past the front office, and jogged lightly up the stairs.

She hustled passed Mrs. Darbus's former room and the lockers.

Then, she reached the dim hallway.

The hallway to the secret hideout.

She hastily opened the door, and ran up the three flights of stairs.

Halfway through the last flight, she slowed her pace to a walk.

She paused and caught her breath, and then she straightened out her hair.

She took a deep breath, then proceed the rest of the way up the stairs.

The sunshine nearly blinded her as she hit the top of the staircase.

She slowly turned around to the bench area.

Her grin quickly faded into a frown of disappointment.

Troy wasn't there.

She felt as if her heart had shattered into pieces.

She sulkily turned, and slowly walked back down the dark stairs.

Finally, Gabriella reached the large tan doors; she pushed them open and was rushed with the smell of school.

She sadly let the door slam as she continued to walk down the hall.

She passed the cafeteria, which looked the same.

Then she walked a little bit further, past the vending machines, and the auto mechanic garage.

And Gabriella found herself outside.

She heard squeaks and the sound of shoes skidding across freshly waxed floor.

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat when she saw that the gym doors were propped open.

Gabriella sneaked to the door, and peaked through the crack.

Sure enough, there was the Troy Bolton, working on his free throws.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, and then slowly walked in.

" Ten seconds left in the game, and Troy Bolton has the ball, fake left, break right, and SCORE! Ladies and gentlemen, the Wildcats have won the championships!"

Troy said to himself as he shot the " final basket"

Gabriella giggled, and Troy, surprised, turned around.

He smiled, and relaxed when he saw it was her.

" So, this is still your stage?" Gabriella asked.

Troy turned and shot another basket, " Only when I'm coaching." He replied.

" No way! _YOU_ coach the wildcats?" She asked as she gestured for the ball.

Troy laughed as threw her ball.

" Yeah, I actually do…part time though."

Gabriella also shot, and scored.

" So I see freaky math girl never lost her touch!" Troy commented.

Gabriella just smiled and curtseyed.

" So, what else do you do then?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to the ball.

" I'm an advertising manager for AirWalks…" Troy said as he gestured for the ball.

Gabriella nodded, " Impressive! Is it fun?"

Troy went to shoot, " Hey, It's my turn to ask a question!" He exclaimed, then shot the ball.

Gabriella giggled, " Ok, fine…"

" So, how have you been?" Troy asked as he passed Gabriella the ball.

" Oh, you know…alive…" She replied as she shot it.

Troy smiled, " Yeah…I know how that one goes…"

Gabriella tossed Troy the ball.

" So, umm…why are you teaching here?" Gabriella asked

" That's easy, I love this place!" Troy said as he shot the ball into the net.

He walked over to it, and then passed the ball to Gabriella.

" So, what do you do?" He asked.

Gabriella paused, " Oh…well…nothing...I never even finished college." Gabriella shot the ball.

Troy looked stunned, " You never finished college? Why?"

Gabriella threw the ball at Troy's chest, " It's my turn to ask the question." She replied.

Troy sighed, " Fine…"

" Have you…dated anyone since-"

" No." Troy said quickly as he made the basket.

Gabriella looked down.

Troy walked over to her and gave her the ball.

" Why didn't you finish college?" Troy asked.

Gabriella dribbled the ball a couple times, keeping her eyes to the ground.

" Things…came up…." She finally answered, then shot the ball.

Troy sighed; he knew he had to wait to ask his next question.

Gabriella threw the ball to Troy, " Why haven't you dated anyone else?"

Troy stopped and looked at her.

Her gaze was too powerful for him; he looked back at the ball.

" Nothing felt…right." He said as he shot the ball.

He walked to the ball and passed it to Gabriella.

" Have you dated anyone else?" Troy asked.

Gabriella struggled for words.

"…Yes." She replied softly, she shot the basket, and missed.

Troy nodded; it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

" Have you ever been in love?" Gabriella asked as she went after the ball.

She bent over, and picked it up.

She turned around, and Troy was right behind her.

He was so close Gabriella could feel his warm breath on her face.

Gabriella gulped; there was static running through her body.

He took the ball from her hands, and rolled it on the ground.

" Only once" he whispered.

Troy slowly moved closer to Gabriella. Her heart was beating fast. She too, took a step forward.

Gabriella could feel his chest against hers, Troy slowly knelt his head down towards Gabriella. She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Gently, their lips touched.

Gabriella felt the spark running down her spin. She encircled her arms around his neck, and Troy gripped her waist, and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Gabriella pressed her lips harder against Troy's; it was an old fire coming back.

Only for air did Troy and Gabriella pull away.

Gabriella was breathing heavy, and had her eyes locked with Troy.

" Do you still love me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella was confused for a moment, and then remembering their game, looked deeper into his eyes.

" Yes." She whispered softly.

Troy smiled and leaned in once again.

Gabriella smiled, and closed her eyes as she moved closer to Troy.

As they kissed, Troy's hands worked up Gabriella's sides, finally stopping with his hands pressed against her back.

Gabriella playfully twisted his hair around her fingers.

The two broke apart, but only to reconnect their lips moments later.

Gabriella had backed up, and was now pressed to a wall.

Troy's hands wandered through her shirt, up and down her sides.

The kisses became rough, and fiery.

It was like when you're deprived of something for so long, and now you had what you wanted.

Gabriella moved her hands to Troy's chest. She pulled away from the kissing.

"Troy?" she whispered as he leaned his head on the wall behind Gabriella.

" Yeah?" He whispered as he his hands gently rubbed her sides.

" I think we should stop." She said as she sighed a breath of regret.

Troy nodded, " I think you're right."

Gabriella smiled.

Troy laid his head on Gabriella's forehead.

" I've missed you so much." He said as he put his hands on her arms.

" I've missed you too." She whispered.

Troy kissed her gently on her lips.

Then he pulled away smiling.

He was about to ask something, when Gabriella's phone began to ring.

She quickly dug through her pocket and pulled out her phone.

_'Mom'_ was blinking on the screen

" Hello?" She asked.

" Gabby? Where are you? It's been four hours! Are you ok?"

Gabriella broke away from Troy and brought her hand to her flushed face.

" Yeah, mom. I'm fine…sorry."

Gabriella heard Faith crying in the background.

It honestly broke her heart.

" Well, Faith's been upset for about…thirty minutes, and I was wondering when you were coming home."

Gabriella began to panic, " Umm…ok, yeah, um, I'll just come home now. Be right there!"

Gabriella quickly hung up the phone; she turned around and was surprised to find Troy standing behind her.

" So, you have to go?" Troy asked with confusion.

Gabriella nodded her head, " yeah, I'm sorry but I really have to go! This was fun…but, I told my mom I'd only be a few hours and my baby's crying-"

" Your baby?" Troy said. His eyes flashed with fear.

Gabriella stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes felt like they were on the floor.

" My...erm…uh-"

" You meant your…dog, right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella's throat went dry, " Troy, I don't have a dog…"

Troy's mouth closed, he tightly shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

" Gabriella…what exactly happened after you left Albuquerque?" Troy asked, not uncovering his face.

Gabriella sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys.

" Come on." She said gloomily.

Troy took his hands off his face, " Where?" He asked.

" Just…come on. I need to tell you something…"

Gabriella walked over and took Troy's hands.

Together, they walked out of the gym.

* * *

**Author'sNotes: Sigh...yeah, so...yeah...lol, i hope you all liked it! lol the next chapter will continue from this...i wonder what she has to tell Troy? lol...**

**yay me! its only 9:12 and i typed a 7 page chapter for ya'll!! lol**

**im gonna start working on the next one!**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Little Blue Eyes- Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: OMG! soooo sorry for not posting in 2 days!! explanation at the bottom!**

**Rating: T, troyella family fluff**

* * *

The car ride back to Gabriella's house was silent. 

All that was heard was the sound of the road underneath the car.

Gabriella kept her eyes on the road.

She wanted to say something, anything. But her thought process was stopped.

_" Troy, the baby's yours…"_ Gabriella thought to herself, she glanced at Troy, who was staring out the window.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and decided to tell him later.

She put her eyes back on the road.

Troy glanced at Gabriella.

He sighed when he saw her look of sadness.

He was going to say something, but his confidence was drowning in his thoughts.

" _She looks the same…"_ He thought, he gave a small smile.

Troy shook his head and turned it back to the window.

_" Her life went on without me, and I wouldn't even look at another girl…until now."_

Troy silently laughed at his cheesy joke.

Finally, Gabriella pulled up into her driveway.

She stopped the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

She sighed and sat back in her seat.

Gabriella scowled at the ground and bit her lip again, she was thinking about what to say.

Troy glanced around the car; he too, didn't know where to start.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a breath,

" Troy, I-"

" Gabby, I'm not mad." Troy interrupted, he was afraid of what she might say.

Gabriella paused and let him continue.

" I'm not mad, or upset…but…why?" He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

" Troy, I-" Gabriella tried to say

" I mean, was it an accident? I…just can't see you, you of all people, doing something like this…" Troy leaned back in his chair and looked up.

" Troy-"

" You can't just say you love me and then admit you have a kid! That's just…not right…"

"I-"

" Gabriella, I never, ever stopped loving you. Not for one second. Every day I regretted doing what I did to you, and now…but, why would you do something like this?"

"…She's yours…" Gabriella quickly spit out.

" I mean…what?" Troy sat up in his seat and turned toward Gabriella.

Gabriella took a deep breath in, " The baby…she's yours…Troy."

" Are you serious?" Troy asked with a shocked expression

Gabriella nodded, with a small-embarrassed smile on her face.

Troy's serious face slowly faded into a grin.

" I have a daughter? Me?" Troy gave a laugh.

Troy glanced back to Gabriella; she just looked down and nodded.

" But, why didn't you tell me?" He asked with softness.

Gabriella kept her eyes to the ground, " I didn't know where you were and honestly…I was afraid…"

A look of concern spread across Troy's face, " Afraid? Of what?"

" Your reaction…I mean, seriously Troy." Gabriella looked directly at Troy.

Troy nodded, " I guess i did kinda freak out..."

The car was briefly silent.

" I would've been there… at least." Troy said as he looked out the windshield.

" I know…" Gabriella said as she glanced at her hands.

Another silence filled the car.

Troy was about to say something else, when Gabriella's phone rang.

Gabriella quickly picked it up.

" I'll be inside in five seconds." She said to her mom before her mom even said a word.

Gabriella looked at Troy, " So…do you want to meet her?" She asked unsure of his response.

" Of course I do." Troy said as he gently put his hand on top of Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled as she and Troy got out of the car.

Gabriella waited for Troy to walk up to the door, when they were side by side, Troy slipped his hand into Gabriella's.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she opened the door.

Faith's cries where heard throughout the entire house.

Gabriella's mom heard the door, and quickly came around the corner with the screaming infant.

Troy moved out of the way, so he stood behind Gabriella.

" Oh, Gabby, thank god you're here! Faith's been crying and-" She stopped and noticed Troy was there.

" Oh…hello Troy…" She said nervously as she glanced at Gabriella.

Gabriella just smiled as she took her daughter from her mom.

" It's ok mom…he knows."

Mrs. Montez nodded her head, " Well…I'll be in the kitchen…" She said as she quickly turned around and left the room.

Gabriella turned around with Faith, who had calmed down at the sound of her mother's voice.

Gabriella looked at Troy, " Troy, this is Faith…your daughter."

Troy numbly nodded.

Gabriella looked down, " Well…I think she needs a diaper change, so I'm gonna' take her upstairs really quick…"

Troy nodded again as he looked to the ground.

" You can…come." She added as she walked to the stairs.

Troy responded by following her up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

" Ok missy, let's change your pants!" Gabriella said to Faith in a singsong voice.

Faith cooed and made cute noises as Gabriella made funny expressions and talked baby talk to her.

Troy watched from the doorframe.

He smiled at Gabriella.

Gabriella glanced back at Troy.

" What's so funny?" She asked as she finished buttoning up Faith's outfit.

Troy shook his head, " You're just…I don't know…. different." He laughed.

Gabriella shrugged; she picked Faith up from her bed and slid her on to her hip.

" What do you expect? I have a kid now…"

Gabriella sighed and moved her hair out of her face.

Troy watched Faith play with the design on her outfit.

" You've done a great job…" He said sheepishly.

Gabriella smiled, " Well, I'm glad it looks that way…"

Troy laughed.

Gabriella sat down on the floor and laid Faith down on a blanket with a few toys.

Troy came and sat next to Gabriella.

She playfully pulled at Faith's feet, and tickled them lightly.

Troy smiled; he looked at Gabriella, who was laughing.

Gabriella turned to Troy, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that he was already looking at her.

He scooted closer to Gabriella and lovingly put his arm around her.

Gabriella responded by laying her head in between his chest and shoulder.

Gabriella's attention turned back to Faith.

Troy smiled at the two; he rested his arm on Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella snuggled up closer to Troy's body.

Troy sighed as he reached out his other hand and softly brushed Faith's face.

Gabriella moved from under Troy's grasp and picked up Faith. She sat her in her lap.

Faith was contently sucking on her fingers; she looked up at her mom and smiled.

Gabriella laughed and laid her head back down on Troy.

" Hey Faithers, that's your daddy!" Gabriella said sweetly.

Faith looked up at Troy and reached her slobbery fingers at him.

Gabriella tilted her head, Faith didn't usually do that.

Troy smiled brightly as he reached towards the little girl and lifted her up.

" Hey there!" He said softly.

Faith's forehead scrunched as she stuck out her lips.

She patted around on his face, and messed with his nose, before being content.

Faith began babbling in baby talk to Troy.

He, being a nice person, answered her with things like:

" Really?" and "you don't say?"

He seemed so interested in what Faith had to say.

Shortly, Faith started yawning, and her eyes started drooping.

" Aww, is she tired already?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled, " It's probably from all the crying."

Troy sighed as he let Faith sink into the cradle of his arms.

She drowsily rubbed her eyes; and then dropped them to her side.

Gabriella smiled as she lightly patted Faith's tummy.

" She's beautiful…" Troy said somewhat sadly.

Gabriella looked up at him, " She has your eyes…"

Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella, " She has your everything else!"

Gabriella giggled as she nestled her head closer to him.

" What can I say, she's my baby girl!" Gabriella said sarcastically

" Our baby girl." Troy corrected as he glanced back down at Faith.

Gabriella tilted her head up so she could look at Troy.

" Our baby girl." She repeated to him

Troy looked back down at Gabriella.

He leaned down and sweetly kissed her lips. Their faces were still inches apart.

" I love you." Troy said to Gabriella

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes, " I love you too." She said without hesitation.

Once again their lips touched.

Gabriella knelt her head down so it was against his chest.

Lightly, Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head.

" _It feels so right to be here with you."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Yeah...soooo sorry about not posting! I went to a sleepover after watching hsm: the play, at my school, and i had practice yesterday, then had to babysit...so i typed this as soon as i got home from practice today at like...5 so...yeah...**

**LOL, while i was re-reading the part where they kiss, 'i need you' by leann rhymes came on my playlist, the beginning worked really well for that! lol**

**Umm...lemme see...OH! the next chapter will continue from this one, sorry but, i gotta start some drama! lol**

**Yeah...I have like...what? over 200 probably almost 300 reviews...sigh, i love you guys!**

**Please review!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Little Blue Eyes Ch.16**

**Disclaimer: Nuthing's Mine!**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Troy was holding Faith in one arm, and Gabriella in the other.

Gabriella had dozed off and Troy didn't have the heart to move either of them.

Gabriella was breathing lightly, her chest gracefully rising and falling.

Troy watched her sleep, he smiled.

Then troy looked down at Faith.

Faith was sprawled out over his arm and had her small hand pressed to her ear. Her face was resting on Troy's chest.

Troy rested his head back on the post of Gabriella's bed.

When he did that, Faith whimpered a little and made a crying like sound.

Gabriella's head quickly sat up at the sound of her daughter.

Troy leaned his head forward again; he smiled when he saw Gabriella's panicked face.

" It's ok. She's fine" Troy softly said as he, with his free hand, lovingly rubbed her back.

Gabriella snuggled further into his arm, " I didn't realize I fell asleep…" Gabriella softly giggled.

" Well, most people don't…" He grinned.

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled.

" She's taken to you really well…" Gabriella said as she sweetly brushed the infants cheek.

Troy looked down and smiled, " Well, I am her dad…" He said as he hugged Gabriella closer to his body.

Gabriella looked up at him and pulled his face closer to hers, she playfully kissed him, and pulled away quickly.

Troy looked at her with pleading eyes as he leaned back to her face. Gabriella melted when their lips touched, as she usually did. She brought both hands up and cupped his face; she pressed her lips harder to his, so that their noses were squished together.

She giggled lightly under the kiss, and she felt Troy's lips form a smile.

" Ahem." A stern voice said from the door.

Gabriella and Troy quickly pulled apart.

" Oh, mom…I uhh…" Gabriella blushed.

Mrs. Montez had a very straight face on; she was showing no emotion other than annoyance.

" Gabriella, I need some help in the kitchen…could you help me. Now." She said forcefully.

Gabriella nodded her embarrassed head as she slipped out of Troy's grasp.

Troy looked frightened, as he held the still soundly sleeping baby.

Mrs. Montez scowled at Gabriella as she rushed out of her room, once Gabriella left the room, her mom smiled nicely at Troy.

When Mrs. Montez went into the kitchen, Gabriella was already there, sitting like a small child at the kitchen table.

Mrs. Montez sat across from her.

" You didn't tell him, did you?" She asked with a monotone voice.

Gabriella kept her head bowed and sadly nodded her head.

" Gabriella…" Mrs. Montez whined.

Gabriella's head came up, " Mom, I just don't understand. Why do I still have feelings for Troy? I think I even still-"

" Well it doesn't matter now." Mrs. Montez interrupted.

There was a short pause as Gabriella's head sank back down.

" I found this on the sink in your bathroom." She said as she slid her hand, palm down, across the table to her daughter.

Gabriella glanced up.

Her mother slowly moved her hand off of the table, and what ever was underneath her grip.

Gabriella gave a small gasp.

Her engagement ring.

" Did you think I wouldn't find it?" Her mother said sharply.

Gabriella's eyes brimmed with tears, " I…I took it off when…I got in the shower…" She lied.

Gabriella's mother raised her eyebrows.

Gabriella shook her head in defeat, " I'm sorry mom! I…I'm just so confused…"

Gabriella's head sunk once more as she began to cry.

" Gabby, what your doing…it isn't fair…for anyone. Including yourself." Her mother said with softness.

" I know." Gabriella said as she sniffed her nose.

" So…I suppose, you have to choose…" Her mother added solomnly.

Gabriella looked up angrily, " Choose? You want me to choose? Easier said than done mom!" She exclaimed as she angrily got up and briskly walked up the stairs, her tears still rolling down her cheeks.

She went past her bedroom, where Troy was.

Troy, who had just put Faith in her crib, saw her swiftly walk by, he knew she was upset.

He stepped out into the hallway, and heard the bathroom door close, he shuddered at the sound echo of the slam.

Gabriella stood in the bathroom, before slowly sinking to the floor.

She leaned her head against the door, and brought her knees up to her chest.

Gabriella laid her head upon her knees and broke down.

She began sobbing uncontrollably.

" _I'm so screwed."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: SO...yu may have noticed that its kinda taking me awhile to post these...and well, i only have like 7 days of school left, and i for some reason have TONS of projects and tests and banquets and ALL this stuff is coming up! and im like, ' i just wanna go type my story!!" lol**

**_I gotta admit, i love that last line! lol_**

**Sorry this was kinda short...time crunch...lol once school's over it'll be better, i'll update more frequently! I swear! lol**

**Please Review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-17**

**Disclaimer: sigh...lame troyella fluff...sorry **

**Rating: T**

* * *

Troy quietly crept down the hallway to the bathroom.

It had been about 45 minutes since the ordeal, and he was dying to just hold Gabriella in his arms again.

He slowly stepped up to the bathroom door, and pressed his ear against it.

He heard quiet sobs coming from the other side.

" Gabriella?" He asked softly.

He heard the lock click and a small crack opened from the door.

He squeezed through to the other side and quietly sat down across from Gabriella.

Troy waited for her to start talking.

" Troy…I'm sorry…I look aweful!" She laughed through the tears as she swiped the still running tears.

" No you don't." Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled and looked at him.

" _I guess you'll just have to choose!"_

Gabriella's eyes brimmed again with tears.

Her face sunk into her hands, and was once again a sobbing mess.

Troy slid over to her and wrapped her into a bear hug.

Gabriella turned her body and cried into Troy's chest.

Troy let her as he gently rubbed her back.

" Shh…it's ok…" He soothed.

" No! It's not ok!" Gabriella exclaimed as she sat up.

Troy looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Gabriella took in a deep breath.

" Look…Troy, there's something I've been meaning-"

Faith's cries were heard from the bedroom.

Gabriella knelt her head against the bathroom door and sighed.

Troy laughed a little as he got up and went into Gabriella's room.

After a moment, Gabriella slowly and got up and followed.

It was obvious to Gabriella that Troy didn't know she had followed him.

Troy gently scooped Faith into his arms and began swaying back and forth, soothing her cries.

Gabriella stood to the side of the doorway, so she wasn't seen.

" This could be the start, of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new…"

Troy's gentle voice comforted the baby's cries.

Faith's eyelids slowly dropped, then would open again.

Gabriella smiled from her hiding place.

She walked into her room and wrapped her arm around Troy's waist.

He jumped a little, but smiled towards her.

He softly laid Faith back down in the crib and grabbed Gabriella's hand as he led her out to the balcony.

He sat down on the porch swing.

The light evening breeze tussled Gabriella's hair as she quietly shut the door.

She walked over to the swing and sat next to Troy.

Troy draped his arm over her shoulder.

The two sat in a relaxed silence, watching as the Albuquerque sun slowly sank into the horizon.

" So…what did you want to tell me back there?" Troy asked as he glanced over to Gabriella.

" Oh it's nothing." She said quickly.

Troy shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella sat in nervousness.

_" What am I supposed to do? I mean…I love Troy…he's my…everything…but Austin…he loves me…"_

Her heart's feelings and her mind's fought through the calm scene before them

Gabriella fidgeted with her hands.

She drew an invisible line around her, still empty ring finger on her left hand.

" _Someone's going to get hurt…but…who's it going to be?"_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Yeah...im sorry about not posting! i swear! it kills me not being able to write! but...urgh...school's ending, and of course that means exams and last minute crap that teacher's NEED you to do before you can pass the class and move on...sheesh!**

**so, lame chapter in my opinion...but, i wanted to post something!! you know?**

**so...i have a question for you lovely readers: how would you feel about a sequel?**

**i mean, i'm probably gonna make blue eyes about 20 chapters...then maybe do a sequel. but it's not what you think's gonna happen...if that made sense.**

**but i dunno! if you dont want to read a sequel, then lemme know, and i'll go with my original plan to end this story at...25 chapters max. Or, we can go with my new idea of a...unexpected...ending, and make it go into a sequel...again, just lemme know!**

**im all about pleasing you all, so please review!!**

**geez...i write ALOT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Blue Eyes: ch.18**

**Disclaimer: Please don't shoot me for the end of this chapter... ;) Oh! and if you have 'collide' by howie day, listen to it while you read this chapter...**

**Rating: T, i tried to keep the sexual content to a minimum, but uh...that didn't really happen...so " viewer discretion is advised" ;) winkwink (;**

* * *

Gabriella's body shook briefly as her eyes quickly fluttered open. She blinked a few times, and then pushed herself closer to Troy's chest. 

Keeping his eyes closed, Troy laughed, " You cold?"

Gabriella shivered as she tried to push herself further next to Troy.

" Freezing."

Troy opened his arms, and leaned to the side a little, so Gabriella had more warmth.

" Any better?" He asked as he rubbed her arms.

" No." she giggled.

Troy laughed as he got up and stretched, " Why don't you go inside?" he asked as Gabriella also stood and tightly hugged herself.

" Why is it so cold?" She asked as her teeth began to chatter.

Troy laughed again, " Uh…because it's like, three A.M…"

Troy walked over to the door and quietly opened it, " Go. Inside. Now! You're going to get sick!" He whispered.

Gabriella gave in and quickly walked into her room

She turned around, Troy was still outside.

"Aren't you coming?" she whispered.

" Oh…I don't know…I should probably-"

Gabriella took a step towards him and pressed her lips against his. Troy relaxed and kissed back.

" Stay. Please? " Gabriella asked as she slightly pouted.

Troy looked at her pleading eyes and smiled, " If you insist." He shrugged.

Gabriella smiled and the two kissed again.

Gabriella began to back up and Troy walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Gabriella waited for him and smiled, she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy gripped her back as he began feverently kissing her.

Gabriella moved her arms and slid them under Troy's shirt, her hands rolled up her stomache and rested them on his chest. She dropped her hands and pulled away from Troy, breathing heavily, she grabbed the edges of her shirt and slowly lifted it off over her body.

Troy's eyes dropped and he looked her up and down. He gave a small gasp " You're beautiful." he said quietly.

" Are you kidding?" Gabriella quietly exclaimed, " I still have my baby bump!"

Troy slid his hands up and down her arms. He looked directly into her eyes, " You will always beautiful to me." He said sincerly.

Gabriella smiled as she, again, ventured up his shirt. Troy released Gabriella from his grasp and pulled his shirt over his head.

Gabriella giggled again as Troy kissed her tenderly.

Gabriella pulled out of the kiss and sat on the side of her bed. She looked at Troy and seductivly patted beside her.

He smiled as he walked up to her. Gabriella's brown eyes sparkled in the dark.

Troy gently cupped Gabriella's face as he leaned down. He passionatly kissed her lips. Gabriella playfully bit down on Troy's lower lip as his hands ran up her thighs and stomache.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, and their kisses became more aggressive. She slowly began to pull him ontop of her.

Gabriella moved herself closer to the middle of her bed, and broke away from the kiss. She stopped for a moment and looked up at Troy. His body hovering over hers.

Gabriella smiled at Troy and sweetly reached up and swiped his hair out of his face. Troy caressed her cheek.

Gabriella leaned towards him and passionatly kissed his lips. She, not breaking the kiss, came to a sitting position and gently unhooked Troy's belt. Troy caressed her shoulder, and slowly slid her bra strap down her arm. Gabriella, broke the kiss as she gracefully slid her jeans off, then waited as Troy did the same.

Gabriella laid back down and looked at Troy with loving eyes. Troy smiled at her and lightly kissed her cheek.

He laid down next to her, and propped his head up with hand. He rested his other hand on Gabriella's bare stomache.

Gabriella rolled to her side as well and laced her hand with Troy's.

Troy leaned in towards her and brushed his lips onto hers.

Just as always, Gabriella felt chills down her spin, her eyes closed and she felt weightless, like floating through space.

Troy pulled back a little, their cheeks side by side.

" I love you," Troy whispered.

Gabriella felt a small tear forming as her lips curved into a smile.

" I love you too," She whispered.

Troy smiled at her as he wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb.

He lightly kissed her forehead.

Gabriella kissed his lips lustfully. Troy kissed back as he scooted both of their bodies higher on the bed. Using their feet, the two slipped themselves under Gabriella's bed sheets.

Together, the two sweetly made love. Pleasing both of them, in their own, loving, special way.

Troy gently traced the outline of Gabriella's face as a tired yawn escaped his mouth.

Gabriella's glazed eyes slowly opened and were met by Troy's.

" Did I wake you?" He asked as he smiled.

" No." Gabriella smiled.

Troy opened his arms, and gently pulled Gabriella closer to him. Their bodies side by side. Troy draped his arm over Gabriella's side.

Even though Troy couldn't see it, Gabriella was smiling. She rested her hands underneath her head and sighed quietly.

She felt Troy move his body closer to hers.

Gabriella closed her eyes and relaxed.

" I love you Gabriella." She heard Troy whisper.

" I always have, and i'll never stop."

Gabriella heard those words repeated in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

_" I always have, and I'll never stop."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Ok...so, yeah, im definantly a hypocrite! lol im always like, i dont like those kinds of scenes...and what do i do? i write one...lol i hope it sounded ok...i did my best...lol**

**so, all through this chapter, like while i was writing it and stuff, i was listening to Collide by Howie Day...it fits SOOO perfectly! lol so i recommend re-reading it with that song...it really is good! unless you have already...cuz you read what i write...lol**

**about the sequel...well...i dont know...cuz like...well, ok. i might not do one, and just make this story have like...40 chapters...i mean, i don't want to lose readers with a sequel, and that way i dont have to think of a new title...plus, i think i would kill it if i made a sequel...lol so, i'll probably just do the plot twist, and then, add stuff here and there...lol i have a couple ideas for this story...just stick with me! lol**

**so, have any of you read the fic "older guy" by hsmandchelseafan...i hope thats her username...if not, Im soo sorry! lol i think there's an fc in there somewhere...but ANYWHO, that's a really good story, so i thought i'd advertise it here...and yes, that gave me the idea to write this erm...passionate...scene...lol and also the idea for 40 chapters...lol**

**but yeh...schools almost done for me!! lol 3 more days!! ahh!! then i'll be a junior in highschool...11th grade!! ahh! lol**

**ok, i love all my reviewers, they almost always make me laugh and smile, and i do read ALL of them! i actually save them too...lol, incase im down, they always make me feel better!! lol**

**Please review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-19**

**Disclaimer: im on summer break!! Whoot Whoot! **

**Rating: T**

* * *

Gabriella twitched in her sleep.

" _No! Not the doughnuts!"_

She gasped, and then her eyes fluttered open.

After catching her breath, she rubbed her eyes, and glanced around the room

Troy's light snore made Gabriella smile.

She propped herself up, and rolled over, so she was facing Troy.

She watched him for a moment, then slowly reached her hand out from under the covers and brushed his cheek.

He didn't move.

Gabriella giggled softly.

Then, she heard a soft noise, she began to tense up.

Gabriella kept the blankets over her chest as she sat up; her curls flew into her face.

" dammit" she muttered.

Gabriella quickly got out of her bed and quickly put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

She walked over to Faith's crib. She looked down at the little girl, who was beginning to wake up.

Gabriella sighed, " Just great…of course I would forget about my own child.

Faith's blue eyes opened and the one month old smiled at her mom.

" Don't you look at me like that." Gabriella said as she reached into the crib and picked Faith up.

" Just our luck, you would have a great memory. Huh?"

Gabriella lightly kissed Faith's forehead and glanced back at her bed.

Troy was still sleeping.

Gabriella shook her head, and looked down at Faith.

" Daddy's still sleeping…let's wake him up."

Gabriella quietly walked around her bed to Troy's side.

She pulled Faith off her hip and kneeled down on her knees.

" Daddy…it's time to wake up!" She said in a singsong voice.

She put Faith on the edge of the bed, with her arms securely around her waist.

Faith began to playfully squeeze Troy's nose and pull lightly on his hair.

Gabriella giggled, as Troy's eyes slowly opened.

He smiled when he saw Gabriella's face next to his.

" Good morning." He said as he stretched out and kissed her lips.

" Good morning." She replied once the two pulled away.

" And hello Faith!" Troy said as he sat up and lifted his daughter up.

Troy lightly kissed Faith's cheek.

It was a cute family moment, until Gabriella heard the doorbell ring.

" Crap!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

She quickly picked up Faith and looked out her window.

" Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap!" she said as she looked at Troy.

"What?" he said as he pulled himself out of bed and put a pair of boxers on.

" Taylor and Chad are here." Gabriella said quickly.

" So…why are you freaking out?" Troy asked as he walked over to her.

" Troy. No one knows we're back together." Gabriella said slowly.

" That's ok." He said as he walked behind her and placed his arms around her waist." This will be the perfect time to tell them!" Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Troy! My mom doesn't know that you stayed the night!" she exclaimed as she moved from his grasp.

" OH shi-crap!" Troy exclaimed, now also panicking.

" What are we gonna do?" Troy asked.

" Ok…ok…um…you're just going to have to leave!" she said.

" Right…ok…wait." Troy said.

" What?"

" My car is still at East High."

" Are you kidding me?" Gabriella yelled.

Faith started giggling.

" It's ok, it's ok…um, I'll just…WALK! Yeah, I'll just run back up to East High, it's no bigggie!" Troy said as he pulled his clothes on.

Gabriella nodded, " Ok…now, we just have to get you out of here."

" I can just go down the tree! Like old times!" Troy exclaimed as he began walking towards the balcony doors.

" Troy, you can't. The window right below my balcony is the kitchen." She said as she rubbed her head.

It was silent for a moment.

" Right…well…Chad and Taylor should be in the kitchen now…right?" Troy said slowly

Gabriella began smiling, " Yeah, so we can totally sneak you out the front door."

Troy and Gabriella both rushed to her bedroom door.

Each had an ear against it.

"Do you hear anything?" Troy asked in a whisper.

Gabriella shook her head.

Troy moved out of the way, and Gabriella slowly opened the door.

She peered out, looking both ways.

" Oh, totally Mrs. Montez, I mean, it's not like he's stupid…" The two heard Taylor say from downstairs.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded, troy nodded back.

Slowly, the three quietly crept into the hallway.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they heard talking, and such in the kitchen.

Then, they quickly, but quietly headed down the stairs, with Faith happily bouncing along on Gabriella's hip.

The reached the bottom, and still, no one was coming.

Gabriella smiled at Troy, and he returned the gesture.

Gabriella walked to the door and put her hand on the doorknob,

She opened it slightly.

" Last night was…amazing." Troy whispered.

" I agree." Gabriella blushed.

" Well…I'll call you later ok?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

Troy stepped out the door.

Right as Gabriella was about to close it, Troy's hand was blocking her.

He quickly stepped in and cupped her face, then leaned in and passionately kissed her lips.

" Oh…Gabriella, you are awake-" Taylor said, and then gasped.

Troy and Gabriella immediately broke apart and stood side by side.

Chad and Taylor's shocked expressions created an awkward silence.

Then, Gabriella saw her mom.

" _This is going to be fun."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Dun dun duuuunnn! lol sorry for a bit of a cliffie...um...i dunno, this chapter was...well, i really wanted to get sumthin posted...sorry if it's kinda...bad. **

**im on summer vacation, so these chapters should come out a little faster then they have been...lol**

**please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-20**

**Disclaimer: Zekepay haters beware!**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"Gabriella, can I see you in the kitchen…NOW." Mrs. Montez said

Gabriella sadly nodded, " Here, troy, take Faith."

Gabriella handed Faith off to Troy and sulked into the kitchen.

Troy stood there, lightly bouncing Faith up and down.

" Hey dude, how's it going?" Chad asked lightly.

Troy shrugged, " Pretty good. You?"

Chad nodded, "About the same."

Taylor's jaw dropped, " Are you guys serious?" she asked.

" What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

" Gabriella's been gone for a year, she's been here for a week, and this is the first time I've seen you since…forever!" Taylor said.

" Correction!" Chad interrupted, " I have seen him, I ran into him at the store a few days ago."

Taylor just stared at Chad, " Anyways…"

Meanwhile, Gabriella was again being interrogated by her mom.

Mrs. Montez was sitting at the kitchen table with her head resting on her hands. Her eyes were closed.

Gabriella was leaning against the counter, her arms crossed and her eyes on the ground.

" Are you going to say anything?" Gabriella quietly asked.

Mrs. Montez looked at her daughter, " I don't know what to say anymore." She said as she shook her head.

" Look mom…I'm really sor-"

" I just don't understand Gabriella! Why are you doing this?"

Gabriella looked down, " I…I don't know…"

" Well you best figure it out!"

" Mom, why are you being like this? I thought you liked Troy too!"

Mrs. Montez sighed, " I do like Troy honey…it's just, this whole ordeal is a recipe for disaster…I don't want to see my baby girl hurt again."

Gabriella took a moment to let everything sink in.

" But mom…he loves me…it's different this time!" Gabriella exclaimed as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

Mrs. Montez smiled at her daughter, " I know he does Gabi." She got up from her seat and walked over to her daughter, she embraced Gabriella in a loving hug.

" I don't think there's been a day that that boy ever stopped!" She laughed.

Gabriella giggled as she nestled her chin on her mother's shoulder.

" I love you mom."

Mrs. Montez held her daughter tighter, "And I love you."

She gave her daughter a reassuring pat on the back.

" So, are you going to follow your heart, or…"

" I know who I want to be with mom." Gabriella said.

" Good." Mrs. Montez smiled

" Now, why don't you go tell your friends that breakfast's ready!"

Gabriella grinned at her mom, and happily walked through the doors leading to the entry way.

" No honey, the car was blue." Taylor said to Chad

" No, I'm pretty sure it was red…" Chad replied.

" It was blue."

" I really think it was red…" Chad shot back.

" I think I would have remembered a red car." Taylor said, raising her voice.

" Well maybe-"

" What are we talking about?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to Troy and Faith.

" I really don't know anymore." Troy said as he shook his head.

" Well! Mom said that breakfast is ready, let's go eat!" Gabriella exclaimed, taking Faith from Troy.

Chad and Taylor bickered to the dinning room.

" Hey, so, is everything ok with you and your mom?" Troy asked

Gabriella nodded, " Yeah, everything's great!" She said as she pecked his lips.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Gabriella quickly opened the door.

" Oh, hey Sharpay! Zeke, Colette!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

" Hey Gabby." Sharpay said as she walked into the house with Zeke holding Colette close behind her.

Sharpay's eyes grew larger as she stopped dead in her tracks, " Oh…uh…hey troy?"

Zeke gave a small gasp as well, and also stopped.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella uneasily

" Yeah, guys…we're kind of…" Gabriella looked up at Troy

" Together." He finished.

Sharpay and Zeke exchanged glances, then smiled, " Well, cool then!" Sharpay smiled.

" Uh, my mom's got breakfast going in the kitchen…if you guys are hungry…" Gabriella said.

" Colette, do you want some food?" Zeke asked in a baby voice.

Gabriella just giggled, as she entwined her hand with Troy's.

Sharpay took Colette from Zeke, and Zeke walked into the kitchen.

" So, you guys, hurry and get in the kitchen with us, we have some important news!" Sharpay said with a giddy voice.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged awkward glances.

" I wonder what they want to tell us." Troy said as he started walking to the kitchen.

" Yeah, I wonder…" Gabriella said with a smile.

Now that everyone was in the kitchen, Sharpay and Zeke stood up.

Zeke cleared his throat, " Ok, well…It's a bit of a surprise for us but-"

" We're having another baby!" Sharpay happily yelled.

A series of awes and congratulations were heard from everyone in the room.

Gabriella walked up and hugged the mother-to-be, " That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you!"

Troy held up his orange juice cup, " To Zeke and Sharpay!" He said happily

Everyone else lifted their glasses and clinked them together.

" So, have you thought of any cool names yet?" Taylor asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

" Well, there's a few names we like, but…we're not sure yet!" Sharpay answered as she stole a smile from Zeke.

" When did you guys find out?" Mrs. Montez asked as she added sugar to her coffee.

" We confirmed it yesterday." Zeke said.

" That's so cool!" Gabriella said again, as everyone else laughed.

The room was quiet for a minute as everyone took this time to eat their breakfast.

Suddenly, Troy looked at Gabriella, " Gabby, is that your phone that's ringing?"

Gabriella lifted her head higher.

" I think it is." She said as she got up from the table, " I'll be right back!" She said smiling.

_" This is so fun! Hanging out with everyone, just like in high school, but with adult conversations…"_

Gabriella walked into her quiet room, and sure enough, her phone was ringing.

Gabriella looked at the caller id.

" Austin"

Gabriella sighed heavily.

Then, she opened the phone, only to quickly close it. Gabriella stared at the phone for a minute, then shook her head.

Gabriella dropped the phone on her bed, and quikly left her room.

Gabriella went back down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

She sat back down in between Troy and Faith.

" I was thinking of having a baby shower in a few months…" Sharpay continued with her story.

" Who was it?" Troy asked quietly as he slipped his hand into Gabriella's

Gabriella shook her head as she looked into Troy's bright blue eyes, " Wrong number." She smiled.

Troy lightly squeezed her hand and directed his attention back to Sharpay.

" _I'm going to follow my heart."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Sorry it took me so freaking long to post! sigh, my laptops broken, so i have to use the main computer, so it's hard to share the computer with the other 4 people in your family...sigh**

**I saw pirates 3 yesterday! it was soo good! lol**

**Anywho, what do you think of littlle mz gabby now? hmm, lol well, she certainly has some drama coming up, that's for sure! ;)**

**Please review! Luv them all!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-21**

**Disclaimer: just a boring filler...sorry yall**

**Rating: T, i totally thought i posted this like...4 hours ago...i have no clue what happened!**

* * *

" Bye Chad, bye Taylor!" Gabriella called from the front porch. 

It had been a fun day of hanging out with her best friends, chatting about their families, and reminiscing about " Old times".

" So, I guess it's just back to us." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's slim figure.

She responded by leaning her head onto Troy's chest.

Gabriella entwined his arms with hers

Gabriella smiled.

The warm Albuquerque wind slowly blew them along.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took in a refreshing breath. Troy closed his eyes and rested his head against Gabriella's.

" Mmm, Troy?" Gabriella said as she slowly opened her eyes.

" What?" Troy replied softly in her ear.

A chill went down Gabriella's spin.

" You should probably go."

" I probably should." Troy repeated as he lifted his head and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

" Troy?" Gabriella asked again.

" Yes?"

"Your car's still at East High." Gabriella laughed.

" It is isn't it…well, do you want to give me a ride back up there?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded her head, " Just let me tell my mom."

Gabriella walked over to her door, and opened it. She quickly walked in, and then came back out.

" She said ok." Gabriella laughed.

Troy reached out and grabbed Gabriella's hand as the two walked to her car.

" I'll drive us back." Troy decided.

So the two drove back up to East High.

On the way there, no words were really spoken. Both were content with how everything was in their lives.

Troy pulled in next to his gigantic hummer.

" Your car is so freaking big!" Gabriella laughed.

" Yeah, it's something…. that's for sure!" Troy got out of the car, and before Gabriella could open her door, Troy ran over and opened it for her.

The two were standing awkwardly, neither really knowing what to say.

" Well…I guess I'd better get back…before Faith wakes up…or something…" Gabriella said as she went to turn back to her car.

" Gabriella!" Troy said suddenly

Gabriella turned around, " Yeah?"

Troy walked up to Gabriella with his hands stuffed in his pocket, " Do you…want to go out with me?" He asked.

Gabriella smiled, " I would love to go out with you Troy!" Gabriella said happily.

" Cool. So…tomorrow, at seven?" He asked.

" Yeah, sounds great! Um, formal?"

" Yeah, formal."

The two stood awkwardly again, then Troy slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Gabriella's.

Gabriella enclosed his neck with her arms, and Troy began backing her up, now she was pressed up against her car.

Their kissing became rougher, and fiery.

Then, Gabriella pulled away, panting; their lips red and sore.

" I need to go." Gabriella smiled.

Her chest rising and falling.

Troy sighed, and then leaned his head on the car.

" You can't keep doing this to me." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, " Doing what?"

Troy picked up his head and looked directly into her brown eyes.

" Doing what?" Troy mocked then smiled.

" I'll tell you what!" he exclaimed and then quickly began running his fingers around her stomach.

" Troy don't!" Gabriella said through fits of giggles.

Troy continued tickling her, not hard, but enough for Gabriella's weakness.

Finally, Gabriella grabbed a holed of Troy's hands, she gripped them tightly.

Then, she leaned in and passionately kissed Troy's lips. She pulled away and licked her lips.

" Cheater." Troy said with a raspy voice.

Troy leaned in and the two kissed again.

" How else am I supposed to win?" Gabriella said when they pulled away.

She let go of Troy's hands, and slipped into her car.

Troy leaned down so he was eye level with her, " So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gabriella nodded as she turned on the car.

Troy slid his head through the window and delicately kissed Gabriella.

" Until tomorrow." He said simply.

" Until tomorrow." Gabriella repeated.

Troy brought his head out of her car, and watched Gabriella safely drive away.

Troy sighed, and then went and got into his car.

He exited the parking lot, and began driving home.

Not to far up the road, a car was pulled over, and the driver was outside looking around with a confused expression on his face.

Troy, being the good person he was, pulled up to the man, who was wearing a business suite.

" Can I help you with something?" Troy asked once he rolled down his window.

The man stopped and looked at Troy, " Actually, I'm lost."

Troy nodded to the man, and pulled his car over as well.

Troy got out of his car and walked over to the man with the map.

" Where are you trying to go?" Troy asked

" That's the thing!" The man replied, " I have absolutely no idea! I flew out her not even knowing where the hell I was going!"

Troy smiled, "Well, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

" I'm looking for my fiancé…" The man replied, again looking at the map.

" Oh. Really!"

The man just nodded.

" Well, are you sure your fiancé lives out in this area?" Troy asked, trying to be helpful.

" I'm pretty sure…she doesn't talk about her childhood very much…I just catch her looking at an old yearbook every once in a while, East High, I believe…" The man continued.

Troy's eyes lit up, " Oh, well, maybe I can help you, I went to East High as well!"

The man let out a sigh of relief, " That would be great! I mean, I'm really worried about her…"

" Why are you so worried?" Troy asked

" Well, I haven't talked to her much…only once since she's been out here…" The man said.

" How long has she been away?"

" About two weeks. She said she needed a break…probably pre-marital stress…you know women."

Troy just nodded, not really understanding.

" But, I'm worried something happened to her…or she changed her mind about the wedding or something. I just want her back home, where I can keep an eye on her…" the man continued

" Is she one that needs to be watched?" Troy asked, now confused.

" Yes…I'm afraid so, she's so secretive about her past."

Troy nodded.

" So, what was your name again?" The man asked Troy.

" Troy." He said pleasantly

" Good to meet you Troy, my name's Austin."

The two exchanged handshakes.

" Now, who is this woman you've been tracking down from…where did you say you were from?" Troy asked.

" Washington." The man replied.

" Right, from Washington?" Troy asked again.

" Her name's Gabriella-" The man said sadly

" MONTEZ?" Troy said, a shocked expression came upon his face.

Austin nodded his head.

" Do you know her? Can you help me find her?"

Troy turned a frightening shade of white, his throat went dry.

" Could you," Troy cleared his throat, " I'm sorry, but did you just say that your fiancé was Gabriella Montez?"

" Yeah, my fiancé for a few months now. Why? You know her right? Can you tell me where she lives?"

Troy shook his head, " I'll just take you there myself…Just, follow me"

Austin nodded his head and quickly got into his car.

Troy got into his hummer and looked at Austin from his rearview mirror.

" _Fiancé?" _

* * *

**Author'sNote: So...hehehehehe...did i surprise you? lol**

**yeah, so i totally typed this up and uploaded it and everything a few hours ago, and i was like...why hasn't anyone review yet, and i came on, and it said that i hadn't posted it yet!!! lol im so confused...**

**hey, do yall want a little sneak peak? well, im not saying much, but, Gabriella has sum boy drama, and has to chose...yall will hate me for that, but, then...Gabriella has a...conflict, and sumthin happens...and then a little sumthin else happens and then sumthing really bad happens, but im not sure if im gonna put in that extra bit...cuz, 1. you guys would be upset, and 2. it's kinda depressing, and idk if this story needs a depressing feel to it...even though EVERYTHING'S depressing when troy and gabby aren't together...lol**

**pleas REVEIW!! i read them all! and i comment to some...except the one's asking me what happens next...lol you'll just have to wait and see ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch.22**

**Disclaimer: If you start playing the song " we belong together" by gavin degraw, this chapter becomes A LOT more depressing...**

**Rating: T, mild language in this one**

**(if you do use the song, have it start playing when Gabriella asks " What's wrong Troy, did something happen?" if you do, the chapter should end pretty close to the end of the song..."**

* * *

_" She's engaged? And she didn't bother to tell me…but she can't be in love with that guy…"_ Troy glanced at Austin from his rearview mirror.

_"I know she still loves me."_

A few minutes later, Troy was back in a driveway.

" Uh, here's her house." Troy said to Austin through his rolled down window, " I'm going to head off."

Austin began to get out of his car, " Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me!" Austin said as he trotted up the driveway.

Troy nodded his head and rolled his window back up.

" Let's go talk to Gabriella…" 

Troy drove a few more houses down, and then pulled up next to Gabriella's real house.

He quietly got out and closed his car door.

The house was dark, except for a small hall light.

Troy slipped around to the back of the house and climbed up to Gabriella's balcony.

Once up, he looked into her room. She wasn't there.

Troy waited a moment, and then saw Gabriella quietly come into her room.

He quietly tapped on the door.

Gabriella looked up, and her eyes brightened as she walked towards the door.

She smiled as she opened the door and came outside.

Troy couldn't help but give a small smile.

Gabriella walked up to him and lovingly kissed his lips, but for once, Troy didn't kiss back.

Gabriella pulled back with a frown, " What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked, now getting worried.

Troy shook his head, and grabbed her left hand. He pulled it closer to his face and gently examined it.

" Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked with a frightened expression.

" Funny, usually when you're engaged, you wear a ring." He said as he coldly dropped her hand.

Gabriella's throat dried, and she turned pale.

" Troy…I-"

" So it's true then isn't it?" Troy asked, raising his voice.

Gabriella looked to his eyes for sympathy, but all she saw was sadness.

She looked back to the ground

" Yes" Gabriella whispered, as her eyes brimmed with tears, " It's true."

" Dammit Gabriella!" Troy angrily exclaimed as he turned from her and walked to the edge of the balcony.

" I'm sorry…" Gabriella said softly as she walked over to him

" You're sorry? You know what Gabriella…I'm sorry." Troy shot back angrily

" Please don't do this." Gabriella said, reaching for his arm.

" You know what, Gabriella, I was really glad you came back. I knew I made a stupid mistake for losing you ok? I get it…you've moved on. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." Troy confessed.

Gabriella was silent.

" I didn't tell you because…I think I'm still in love with you." She looked at Troy, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" You _think_ you're still in love with me? I **know** I'm still in love with you." Troy said, as he turned himself, ready to go back to his car.

" Oh, and by the way, tomorrow, on our date, I was going to propose. Again." Troy looked down and shook his head.

" Troy wait!" Gabriella said as she rushed to him and grabbed his arm.

" Gabriella." He looked directly into her dark brown eyes, " I can't wait for you."

Gabriella was shocked, and then she got angry.

" You can't wait for me! Troy, I waited for you! You never came after me, you practically pushed me into his arms!" She spat at him.

Troy angrily turned.

" Let's get one thing straight. The only reason I didn't come after you was because I had no idea where the hell you were! Otherwise, I would've been on your doorstep the next night!" Troy said, and then with a frustrated sigh gripped his head.

Gabriella was silent; everything she heard from Troy was true.

" Austin seems like a nice guy. I hope you two are very happy together." Troy turned again to leave the balcony.

" What about Faith!" Gabriella said quickly, trying to keep him from leaving.

Troy turned, thinking about what to say next, " Let me just…say goodbye." He looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella's jaw dropped, " You're just going to leave us! Just like that?"

" Austin would be a good father, I'm sure she'll turn out fine." He said dryly.

" But, Austin's not _her _father. You are Troy." Gabriella pleaded, now running out of ideas

" Just…tell her I love her, ok?" Troy replied sadly.

Gabriella's jaw began to tremble.

" So, can I say goodbye or…" Troy said softly.

Gabriella numbly nodded her head as she walked over and quietly opened the door.

She stood back and let Troy walk in. He carefully walked over to the sleeping baby girl.

Troy looked down at her and smiled, he lovingly ran his hand on her cheek, then gently leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" Be a good girl," he said softly, " I'll love you more than you'll ever know." Troy smiled as the baby responded to his touch and nestled up to his hand.

Then he pulled away, stood up and walked back out the door.

Gabriella also walked out, she crossed her arms tightly around her chest and kept her eyes to the ground.

Troy stood there, in deep thought, wondering how things got so bad.

" I guess I have to go…" Troy said softly

Gabriella caught her breath and nodded.

She felt Troy's presence in front of her. She slowly looked up.

Troy slowly leaned down and gently pressed his moist lips to hers, Gabriella closed her eyes as a tear rolled off her face.

She knew this would be the last time.

Troy pulled away, and looked at Gabriella, " I guess, this is goodbye."

Troy heavily exhaled and turned to leave, for the third time.

"Troy wait!" Gabriella exclaimed as she quickly snatched his arm and pulled him in towards her, she quickly looked up and passionately kissed his lips.

Troy slowly wrapped his arms around Gabriella's sides and pulled her closer to his body. Gabriella's arms snaked up and circled around his neck.

Then, Troy as quickly jumped back.

He stood there, out of Gabriella's grasp, and looked down at the ground.

Then he held Gabriella's gaze, " Goodbye Gabriella." He said softly

Gabriella began sobbing; she brought her hands up to her face and harshly wiped her eyes.

" I'll always love you Gabby…" Troy told her

" Then why are you leaving me?" Gabriella exclaimed through tears.

Troy thought to himself for a minute.

" Because, there's a man that's looking for you, that you made a promise to, and he wants you to come home." Troy said finally.

" But…I don't love him. I love you!" Gabriella sobbed

" I'm sorry Gabby…I guess…I guess we just weren't meant to be…." Troy said solemnly

" Goodbye Gabby."

He sadly dropped his head, and then proceeded to climb down the balcony.

Gabriella stood there, partially shocked, then upset, and angry, but not with Troy. With herself.

" I'm such an idiot!" She yelled angrily as she crashed down on the swing.

She sat hunched over; with her head buried into her hands.

Gabriella cried.

_" This has got to be the worst day of my life."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: ...yeah, this chapter's really sad...it was really hard for me to write, cuz like...i dunno, i had to put myself in a down mood to type this, so i thought of all the times guys have let me down, and when i watched the notebook...and when i watched tristan and isolde (hence the song) but yeah...that's just me...**

**So! how bout that then...she picked austin...we'll, troy picked austin for her...i was gonna do this another way, but when i was typing i got reall into it, and this is what turned out...hope it was good!**

**sorry, no fighting...lol lots of you asked that in your reviews! but, think about it, troy's not really a fighter...yet! hahaha! **

**Please review! they make me smile:D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-23**

**Disclaimer: Ever heard the song Broken, by Secondhand Serenade? It flows well this chappy...lol it's sad though...**

**Rating: T...another depressing one, sorry...i nearly cried writing it...**

* * *

The following morning, Gabriella didn't want to wake up. 

She subconsciously smiled in her sleep.

_Gabriella turned to her right, and saw her mom's tear stained face, but she was smiling. Gabriella smiled back, and then she looked back in front of her. There, with the goofiest grin on his face, was Troy Bolton. Gabriella smiled. " I love you." Troy mouthed to her, while the preacher continued to talk. Gabriella smiled and blushed, she glanced down, and shyly looked up, " I love you too." She mouthed back. Troy held her eye contact as he let out a sigh of relief and continued to grin. " Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, Take thee Gabriella Lorena Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The preacher said, as his glasses slid down his nose. Troy glanced at Gabriella, " I do." He said surely as he easily slipped the diamond ring onto Gabriella's left ring finger. The preacher nodded and pushed his glasses back against his face, " And do you, Gabriella Lorena Montez, take thee Troy Alexander Bolton, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?" " I do." Gabriella smiled as she too, placed the ring onto Troy's empty ring finer. " Then, I pronounce you husband and wife. Troy, you may kiss the bride!" The preacher closed his bible, gave a warm smile and stepped back. Troy let go of Gabriella's hands, and reached up and lifted her veil out of her face. He looked at her beaming face, and the smiling was contagious. Slowly, Troy began to lean in-_

Gabriella's nose began to twitch. She swiped at it angrily.

_" He slowly leaned in and-"_

It was no use, there was no way Gabriella could go back to the dream she had dreamt since high school, always ending in the same place.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Gabriella glanced around her room, and remembering the previous night, became overcome with sadness.

Her stomach felt as if it was full of bricks, and her breathing came out in gasps, trying to regulate after the crying.

She stayed snug in her bed sheets, with them pulled up to her chin.

Her eyes lids were puffy and her eyes were bloodshot red.

She lay towards her French doors leading to the balcony, in hopes that maybe, just maybe he'd come back to her.

She stayed awake all night, just for her hopes to be crushed when the early morning sun came up, and he was not there.

Then, suddenly, Gabriella heard the doorbell ring.

She lifted her head, and jumped out of the covers, she tore open her door, and swiftly ran down the stairs.

" _It's him! It's gotta be him!" _

She got to the door, quickly unlocked it, and swung the door open.

Gabriella's bright smile faded into a sad frown.

"Austin?"

Austin stepped into the doorframe and swept Gabriella up in a hug.

" Gabriella!" He breathed, " I was so worried about you, are you ok? Is Faith ok?" Austin released her from his death grip and looked at her sorrowful eyes.

" What's the matter?" He asked.

Gabriella just shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Austin's expression relaxed as he pulled her into another hug.

" Don't cry honey. I missed you too"

Gabriella hugged back; she needed the comfort, even if it wasn't for the same reason as Austin.

Gabriella cried into his chest as Austin awkwardly patted her back, attempting to soothe her tears.

His attempts made her cry even more, his touch just wasn't the same.

_" We're broken."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Yeah...depressing...i know, it will eventually end up as Troyella...keep that in mind...**

**erm, i might not get to post tomorrow...there's a chance i will be going to a sleepover...lol**

**Please review! oh, and sory about making everybody cry...but crying IS healthy...lol**


	24. Chapter 24

**Little BLue Eyes: Ch- 24**

**Disclaimer: i own stuff...but nuthing important. this chapter has like...a paragraph of flashbacks...try not to be confused :S**

**Rating: T no song this time...the chapters too long...**

* * *

Gabriella sat, dumbfounded on the edge of her bed.

She heard Austin's gallant laugh coming from the kitchen as he attempted to entertain her mother, and high school friends.

Gabriella felt a tear trickling gown her cheek.

" _No."_ she thought as she hastily wiped the tear, _" I'm not going to cry again."_

Gabriella sat with her legs crossed and her head propped up by her hands, and stared blankly out the window.

She heard a soft knock on the door.

" Gabby?" Taylor's soft voice spoke.

Gabriella didn't move, she held her gaze with her reflection.

" Gabby?" Taylor asked again, " Um, Faith started crying…I volunteered to bring her up to you…"

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and acknowledged the puffy eyed infant, clinging to Taylor.

Gabriella gave a light smile as she lifted herself and walked over to Taylor.

" Come here sweetie." Gabriella said as she reached out to Faith.

Faith instantly went to her mom and nestled her head to Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella, out of habit, began swaying back and forth.

Taylor's watched her with sorrowful eyes.

Gabriella looked to the ground, and the tears began to fall.

Taylor gently placed a hand on Gabriella's arm.

" Shh, Gabby. It'll all be ok…" She said soothingly.

Gabriella looked up, attempting to make the tears go away.

She blew out an inhale, " I'm sorry Tay. I'm just in one of those moods…"

Gabriella walked over and sat on her bed, Faith still clinging to her chest.

Taylor nodded and sat next to her.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Taylor asked as she placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella looked at her friend, and burst into tears again.

" I just don't understand why it had to end this way." She sobbed.

Taylor sighed, " Well…Gabby, I mean…you're kind of engaged…"

Gabriella looked up, making another effort to stop crying.

" I know…and this whole thing is my fault!"

Taylor shook her head and embraced her friend with a hug.

" Gabriella, stop it. You've both made mistakes, it's not just your fault, and it's not just Troy's fault."

Gabriella nodded as Taylor continued.

" You can't keep doing this to yourself. Ok? You have a beautiful baby girl now, and if you want her to have somewhat of a normal childhood, then stop doing this!"

Gabriella chuckled, and again nodded.

Taylor pulled away from her hug and looked Gabriella square in the eye.

"Are you going to be ok now?"

Gabriella nodded, and sniffed up the last of her depressed remnants.

" I just don't know what to do anymore Tay."

Taylor continued to listen.

" I mean, I love Austin…don't get me wrong, but…when I'm with Troy…" Gabriella smiled." Everything's just so…"

" Right?" Taylor finished.

Gabriella, surprised, looked at Taylor, " Yeah. How did you know that?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, " Gabriella, you've been saying that since high school!"

Both girls laughed.

Back downstairs, Austin was getting worried.

" _Where is Gabriella…and that girl…um…Tina? Ta…Ta…Ta something…never mind. The girl who took Faith…where did she go?"_

Austin looked up at the quiet dinning room table.

He curiously looked around. Slowly, he reached his hand into his pocket and pressed a button on his phone, causing the phone to ring.

" Oh, excuse me, I have to take this." He said as he stood.

Austin walked out of the dinning room and curiously looked up the staircase.

" Oh, and remember! At the after party, when you and Chad announced that you two were officially dating?" Gabriella exclaimed.

Taylor sighed, " How could I forget! When he was supposed to give a speech, to the team and guests, he called me up there! Not only was I embarrassed, but I was shocked!"

Gabriella giggled, remembering the day.

" Oh! And remember, that day that all of us went to the park? No! The garden place…with the pretty fountain? Do you remember that?" Taylor asked

Gabriella's grin slowly faded, but Taylor didn't seem to notice.

" And how we all went through that maze as couples, and you and Troy were the last ones out? What exactly were you guys doing anyways?" Taylor asked with her eyebrows raised.

Gabriella blushed, and sadly looked down, " That's um…when he proposed."

" Oh…Gabriella, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

" No! It's ok…it was really sweet. He took me to the middle of the maze, where that fountain was, and it was nighttime, so everything was lit up. Then, he took my hands and kissed me." Gabriella smiled, remembering the memory.

Taylor felt tears welling in her eyes.

" He told me, that he wouldn't want to be here with anyone else, and that I was the only girl he'd ever told " I love you" too…and I started crying, so he wiped my tears, dropped down to one knee, and asked if I would be his wife." A small tear trickled down her face.

Taylor wiped her eyes as well.

" And I said yes." Gabriella laughed.

" Wow…Gabby…I had no idea…"

" It's fine Taylor. I needed to tell someone eventually."

Taylor nodded her head.

Austin causally walked up the stairs, and paused when he saw a bedroom door closed.

He suspiciously looked around, then placed his ear against the door.

" So…did you ever tell Troy that Faith was his?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded, " Yeah…"

" _I knew it!"_ Austin thought.

" So…how did he react?" Taylor asked, glancing at the baby napping in Gabriella's arms.

" He was thrilled." Gabriella said simply.

Taylor smiled, " I'm glad he was happy."

Austin, not being able to stand it any longer, knocked hardly on the door.

Both Taylor and Gabriella jumped, causing Faith to unpleasantly wake up.

" Gabriella? Are you in there? Are you almost done packing?" Austin quickly asked.

Faith began crying at the loud words, and Gabriella rolled her eyes as Taylor got up, off the bed.

As Taylor went to open the door, Austin burst the door open. Taylor smiled, fakely, and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

" Gabriella, are you packed up yet?" Austin asked as he looked at Gabriella.

" Why are you so eager to get me out of here?" She shot back angrily as she comforted Faith's cries.

Austin sighed, " Because Gabriella, I missed you…I want you to come home."

Gabriella stood there, not knowing what to say.

" Gabriella, Gabby-"

" Don't call me Gabby." Gabriella said coldly.

Austin felt a rush of anger sweep over his body.

" Oh. So only your friends and ex boyfriends can call you that?" He snapped.

" What are you-"

" I know about Faith. I was outside the door when you told that girl…" Austin said.

Gabriella's breath stifled, " Can we talk about this later? I really don't want to do-"

" Is that why you wanted to come out here? And be honest Gabriella. Did you purposely come out here to meet him again?" He said, almost sadly.

Gabriella thought about her time in Albuquerque.

_Troy looked at her, " Do you have to go wish your mom a happy new year?" Gabriella smiled, " No…but, I do have to go."…_  
" _So, this is still your stage?" Gabriella asked. Troy turned and shot another basket, " Only when I'm coaching." He replied…_

"_Have you ever been in love?" Gabriella asked as she went after the ball. _  
_He was so close Gabriella could feel his warm breath on her face. Gabriella gulped; there was static running through her body. _  
_He took the ball from her hands, and rolled it on the ground._  
" _Only once" he whispered…_

"…_She's yours…" Gabriella quickly spit out._  
" _I mean…what?" Troy sat up in his seat and turned toward Gabriella._  
_Gabriella took a deep breath in, " The baby…she's yours…Troy."…_

" _Stay. Please? " Gabriella asked as she slightly pouted_.  
_Troy looked at her pleading eyes and smiled, " If you insist." He shrugged…_

_Right as Gabriella was about to close the door, Troy's hand was blocking her._  
_He quickly stepped in and cupped her face, then leaned in and passionately kissed her lips…_

_Gabriella shook her head as she looked into Troy's bright blue eyes, " Wrong number." She smiled…_

_Then, she leaned in and passionately kissed Troy's lips. She pulled away and licked her lips._  
" _Cheater." Troy said with a raspy voice…_

" _I'm sorry Gabby…I guess…I guess we just weren't meant to be…." Troy said solemnly…_

" _We're broken."_

Gabriella caught her breath and came spinning back to reality.

" No." She replied

" I just ran into him…it brought back memories…that's all." She lied.

Austin's expression dissolved, " So, are you ready to come home?"

Austin took a step closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella diverted her eyes and nodded.

Austin smiled as he kissed her cheek, " Ok. I'll be downstairs."

Gabriella nodded again, and waited for him to leave her room.

Gabriella looked down at Faith, who was looking at Gabriella with sad eyes.

" I'm sorry." Gabriella said to Faith. " What else am I supposed to do?"

Gabriella sadly began packing her things.

Forty-five minutes later, Gabriella was hauling all her things down the stairs.

Austin began loading her things into the rental car as Gabriella began saying goodbye.

Sharpay was crying, she came over to show everyone her sonograms of the new baby, another little girl.

" I'll miss you Gabby!" Sharpay said, " You still have to come out for the shower ok?"

Gabriella gave a laugh, " I wouldn't miss it!"

Next was Chad, who was sadly smiling.

" He really does love you Gabby, he's just-"

" It doesn't matter anymore…" Gabriella replied.

Chad hugged his friend, and let her go.

Taylor was one of the harder people to say goodbye to.

Both girls were crying, and no words were really spoken.

" Email?" Taylor laughed.

Gabriella nodded her head, " Email." She repeated.

Her mom was the last person to say goodbye to.

After a loving hug, Gabriella didn't know what to say.

Her mom had been warning her this whole time, but Gabriella refused to listen.

" You know where we are Gabriella. Don't ever forget where you belong." Her mother whispered quietly into her daughter's ear.

Gabriella nodded and picked up Faith's diaper bag from off the ground.

She slid into the backseat of the rental car.

Gabriella watched as her friends, and family, became smaller and smaller.

* * *

**Author'sNote: Ok...sorry if the formats kinda whacked...i dunno what's going on with that! lol but sorry about not posting...i was at a friends house! and then some boy drama occured, and...now im writing this...lol**

**so, the next chapter's like...directly after this one, and fyi, it was the same chapter, but it was like...10 pages alltogether, so i couldn't upload it without it being all retarded...**

**so, do you guys know the song "hey there delilah' by the plain white tees? cuz im going to make a refrence to it in ch 26...**

**please review:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-25**

**Disclaimer: remember, this is directly after ch24...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Elsewhere, Troy was driving.

Where? Who knew.

He was just driving.

Oddly enough, he drove past East High.

Letting out a deep exhale, he pulled into the parking lot and walked into the school.

Troy walked into the red and white entry hall.

He noticed that the auditorium doors were propped open.

Troy slipped in, apparently he was good at it, and being in the room, the memories of Twinkle Towne and high school brought back memories.

He walked down the aisles, up to the stage.

The distant memory of breaking free made him smile.

Troy noticed a paper sitting on a table, in front of the stage.

He curiously walked up to the table, and picked up the paper.

**High School Musical**

**_A story about finding yourself, new love, and breaking free of the status quo._**

**_Based on a True Story._**

**_Written by Kelsi Neilson._**

_**Tryouts May 11****th**** at 4:30 Pm.**_

Troy was shocked, and flattered.

_" Just wait till I tell-"_

Troy suddenly remembered what had happened.

_" Oh no! Gabriella!"_

Troy bolted from the table, and quickly ran through the halls back to the main entrance and out the door.

The sun was beginning to set, and Troy had to get to Gabriella, he HAD to make things right.

Troy quickly pulled into Gabriella's driveway.

He collected his breath, and opened the car door.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked up to the front door.

He rang the doorbell.

After a few moments, Mrs. Montez answered the door.

Her sullen face was not what Troy was hoping for.

" She's not here…is she?" He asked as he looked down.

Mrs. Montez shook her head, " She left with Austin a couple hours ago."

" Oh…"

" Troy, can I ask you something?" Mrs. Montez asked.

Troy shrugged, " Sure."

" Why…why did you let her go?"

Troy paused, thinking about his answer.

" I don't know…I didn't want to let her go the first time…or the second…but I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, it's like she moved on…and I don't want to take her away from someone who loves her-"

" But, you love her." Mrs. Montez interjected.

" I do love her. And I would go to the end of the world for her…twice."

Mrs. Montez smiled, " I know you would."

" What do I do now? Where do I go from here? I really don't think I could live with myself if she married another man…but…"

" But what?"

" I don't know…you know, Mrs. Montez, I'm a firm believer in fate…and if we were meant to be…do you think we'll have another chance?"

Troy's begging eyes searched for answers.

" I hope so Troy, I really really hope so."

* * *

**Author'sNote: Ok, it's technically part 2 of chapter 24...but yeah...lol anywho...um...i'm gonna go tan...lol not fake bake of course! i don't believe in that...but im gonna go swim now! **

**review!! and remember, i less than 3 you! 3 hehe**


	26. Chapter 26

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-26**

**Disclaimer: no hey there delilah in this one...lol, it'll be mentioned in the next one though.**

**Rating: T, miled, okay, like one bad word...**

* * *

Four and a half weeks later, we find things exactly how they were in the beginning.

Every morning, Gabriella woke up to find the spot in the bed next to her empty.

She would get Faith, and make breakfast. Then play with Faith, give Faith a nap, and check her email.

Then, Austin would come home; they would eat a quiet dinner, and go to bed, just to start the whole thing over again.

So, it was no surprise when this morning, started out the same way.

Gabriella awoke tiredly.

She was so tired, even after going to bed at ten thirty.

She glanced at the clock, "10:30 A.M."

Gabriella yawned, and her whole body ached.

She felt her forehead with the palm of her hand.

" _I do feel a little warm. I must be coming down with something."_

Gabriella sat up, and her stomach flipped.

" _Great. The flu…just what I need now."_

Gabriella sat for a moment, breathing in and out.

Then she went to stand.

She found out the hard way that her balance was thrown off, she unsteadily walked into the bathroom.

She peered into the mirror, _" I do look kind of pale."_

Gabriella brushed her hair and threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

_" I hope I don't get Faith sick."_

Gabriella sighed as she walked, very slowly, out of her bathroom, and bedroom, across the hall, and into Faith's room.

Gabriella looked over the crib at the blue eyed brown haired little girl.

Faith's blue eyes lit up at the sight of her mom, and she smiled.

Gabriella smiled back.

" Good morning Faithers!" She said as enthusiastically as she could.

She reached in and struggled to lift the infant.

Gabriella picked her up anyways, and carefully went down the stairs into the empty kitchen.

She sat Faith down in a high chair, and turned on the TV.

Gabriella's energy was drained.

And she had only been up for twenty minutes.

" _I'm so tired."_ She thought to herself as she opened a jar of baby pears.

Gabriella sat down, and fed Faith her breakfast.

Once the pears were gone, and Faith was cleaned up, Gabriella turned off the TV, and went into the living room.

She laid Faith in her kick and play, and put in a Baby Mozart DVD.

Faith looked content kicking the dangling shapes, so Gabriella quickly got her laptop from the office.

Trotting down the stairs nearly took all the breath out of Gabriella.

" _Maybe I'm just getting old…"_ The barely twenty-two year old thought.

She sat lazily on the couch and booted up the computer.

While she waited for the screen to load, Gabriella rested her head backwards on the arm of the sofa.

_" Gosh...my head hurts so bad...and i'm tired...and i feel sick to my stomah..."_

The beep of the computer signaled to Gabriella that the screen was indeed loaded.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and clicked on the mail shortcut.

Of course, Taylor had written her back.

_Gabby, _

_So…yeah, today, Chad got mad at our marriage counselor…let's just say, never tell Chad that some things are more important than basketball…needless to say, I don't think we'll be returning to that counselor._

_Anywho, how are you? And Faith? Oh! Just a heads up, Sharpay and Zeke thought of a totally cute name! Are you ready? Ok, so you know they have Colette Elise, well, Colette's new little sister's going to be named Camille Larue!_

_Isn't it just cute? Lol, I mean…it's kinda weird, but…it works! Say it like, 3 times, Colette and Camille Baylor…it flows…lol._

_Anyways, I've got to go, I think Mason's eating one of Chad's shoes…Love ya!_

_-Taylor._

Gabriella smiled.

" _Camille…that's pretty."_

Gabriella looked at her own daughter, who was trying desperately to stick the whole hanging square into her mouth.

Gabriella giggled.

" Faith! What are you doing?" She said as she playfully sat on the ground and pulled the square out of her daughter's mouth.

She replaced it with a duck shaped teething ring.

Gabriella smiled as she gently caressed her daughter's forehead.

Suddenly, Gabriella got a nauseating chill.

She stood quickly, as the color drained from her face, and quickly ran into the nearest bathroom.

She burst through the door, and quickly lifted up the toilet seat.

She knelt over the toilet, and painfully emptied her stomach contents.

Once she finally felt like there was nothing else to throw up, Gabriella slowly stood and walked over to the sink.

She let the cold water run over her hands and gently patted her face.

" _Damn flu."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Look over here! it's jaime (me) posting another chapter!! wheww! lol, ok...so im totally excited about this story, and decided to write this chapter.**

**next chapter, we'll see what troy's up too! (remember the song 'hey there delilah'...if you've never heard it, at least listen to it so you don't get confused.**

**Please review!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-27**

**Disclaimer: I like this chapter! i think it's cute!!**

**Rating: T Mild swearing...**

* * *

Troy and Chad were at Chad and Taylor's house.

Taylor went out with Mason; she said, " He needed a walk."

So, Chad and Troy were at the house.

Troy was obviously depressed about the whole Gabriella thing, and Chad's jokes weren't doing the trick this time.

Troy was sitting, with his body slumped over, on the kitchen table.

" How could I let her go man? She's my everything…" Troy repeated for about the one-millionth time.

Chad rolled his eyes, " I don't know man…but you need to figure out something. Because you're giving me a headache…" he said quietly.

Chad got up from the table and went over to the refrigerator; he opened the refrigerator and began thinking of what to eat.

Troy took the time to look around the room.

He immediately noticed the Black picture frame sitting on the table in the hallway.

It was a black and white photo of their wedding.

Troy got up and walked over to it.

Chad and Taylor were the second to get married out of the group, next to Sharpay and Zeke.

Troy looked at the picture and smiled, he scanned the front, looking for a particular face.

There she was.

Gabriella was a bridesmaid in the wedding, and Troy was part of the groomsmen.

Troy smiled as he traced an imaginary circle around her face.

" Troy?" Chad asked as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

Troy instantly jumped back.

" What?" He asked quickly.

Chad noticed what he was doing, and smiled at his friend, " You wanna check if there's a game on…or something?"

Troy just nodded his head yes.

So the two went into the family den, and Chad checked for any game times.

" One starts in…ten minutes?" Chad asked Troy.

" Yeah, let's watch that one…"

The two sat in silence as a commercial played.

" Is there anything on like…MTV, or something?" Troy asked

Chad shrugged, " Uh…music videos…"

Chad looked back at Troy, and then clicked on the MTV logo to watch.

" And next is Plain White Tee's with Hey There Delilah!" The host said.

Chad's bored look turned into a sinister smile as an idea popped into his head.

As the opening guitar notes came onto the screen, Chad stood up and stood directly in front of the TV.

" Dude? What are you doing?" Troy asked as he struggled to see the screen.

Chad held up a finger, and cleared his throat, then sang along, with a few twists.

" Hey Gabriella, what's it like in Washington, you're a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do…"

" Chad…" Troy groaned.

"The White house can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Hey Gabriella, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise. I'm by your side."

" Would you shut up?" Troy sighed irritably

"Oh it's what you do to me-"

Troy angrily threw a pillow at Chad's face.

" Oh...Ooof!" Chad exclaimed as he tripped backwards.

" Fine!" Chad said angrily, he pretended to walk back, but came back for another verse! "Hey Gabriella, I know times are getting hard, but just believe me girl  
Someday I'll get you back from the retard, We'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good…"

Troy glared at Chad, but couldn't help give a small smile.

Hey Gabriella, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you, would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all…"

" Chad…please stop…"

Chad took in a deep breath, and belted again:

"Oh it's what you do to me; oh it's what you do to me"

" CHAD SHUT UP!!"

"Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me"

"A thousand miles seems pretty far, But they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way…

Our friends would say, 'I told you so' and we'll just laugh along because we know, they knew we've always felt this way.

Gabriella, I can promise you, that by the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame..."

Troy gave up; he laid his head back and heavily exhaled.

"Hey Gabriella, You be good and don't love that guy. Two more years and you'll be mine again, and I'll be making you my wife.

You know it's all because of you, we can do whatever we want to. Hey Gabriella, here's to you. This one's for you:

Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me"

" Are you about done?"

"Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me."

Chad dramatically finished the song by landing on one knee with his arms and head up to the sky.

Troy stared blankly at his friend.

Chad opened his eyes and grinned.

" Dude, what are you still doing here?" Chad asked

Troy looked surprised at Chad, " What?"

" Dude! Go after her, she's still in love with you!"

" But…Austin…"

" Screw Austin! That dude's a duesch bag! He doesn't even love her!"

" How do you know that?"

" Because I've seen YOU love her." Chad said, he knew he won.

Troy was speechless, Chad was right.

" At least try to find her. Please?" He added and gave a pout.

" Are you pouting?"

Chad fell to his knees and puckered his bottom lip more, " PaLease?"

"Oh, fine! I'll try…I'll try to find her…"

Just then, Taylor walked into the house, " Chad? Why are you on the ground?" She asked with a confused tone.

" I'm trying to get Troy to go after Gabriella…"

Taylor's eyes lit up as she dropped the dog's leash and the mail and ran over to the boys.

She gripped Troy's shoulder, " Are you?" She asked in a peppy voice.

" I-" Troy tried to say.

" Because, last I heard, she was coming down with the flu…she was throwing up and everything…"

" Gabby's sick?" Troy said with worry.

Taylor shrugged, " I guess so."

" Is Faith ok?"

Taylor shrugged again, " I don't know Troy."

Troy was silent for a minute, while Chad and Taylor exchanged hopeful looks.

" Can I borrow your computer?" Troy asked.

Taylor nodded.

Troy hustled into the office.

Chad looked at Taylor, and Taylor looked at Chad, they smiled.

* * *

**Author'sNote: So...is this like the 4th chapter i've posted today? lol**

**b4 i forget, check out the new story im cowriting with my friend lauren, the story's called " swear it again" and it's gonna be good! lol**

**please review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**LIttle Blue Eyes: Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: Good grief, can't you all just accept the fact that gabby's got the flu?**

**Rating: T, language at the end.**

* * *

Gabriella awoke with a bright smile. 

She looked out the window at the sunny scene, happily she sat up, and was thrilled to notice that the nausea was gone.

She stood up and stretched, yawning the sleep out of her body.

Gabriella trotted into the bathroom, and took a shower.

When she was done, she pulled a towel over her body, and stepped out of the shower.

She walked into her closet and looked at her clothing options.

Finally deciding on a v-neck red and gray striped shirt, she slid it on.

Then going through her pants, she picked out some dark plaid Bermuda shorts.

As she slipped them up, over her legs and thighs, and even up her hips, she couldn't button them.

_" What the heck? Am I gaining weight? I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream yesterday…"_

Sadly, Gabriella pulled them off and left them on the ground, then changed her mind to a pair of black gaucho capris.

She easy slid the stretch pants over her figure.

After applying a little makeup, she checked herself out in the mirror.

" I still look pretty good." She said softly.

Pulling herself away, Gabriella walked into Faith's nursery.

Faith, as usual, was already awake.

She smiled at her mom.

" Hey baby girl! Mommy's feeling so much better today!" Gabriella said as she tickled Faith's chin, causing Faith to giggle.

Gabriella easily lifted her out of the crib and walked over to her dresser.

"We should take a walk today! So what should Ms. Faith wear…" Gabriella began digging through her daughter's extensive wardrobe.

" Here we go!" She exclaimed, pulling out a pink and brown, short sleeved one-piece outfit

She walked with Faith over to her changing table and quickly put on her daughter's outfit

Faith was gurgling and had a precious smile on her face.

" Well, I'm sure this is better than hanging out in our pajamas all day!" Gabriella said as she picked Faith up and headed downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, Gabriella happily served Faith and herself some breakfast.

Faith sat patiently in her high chair, waiting for Gabriella to put her formula into her bottle.

Gabriella shook the bottle to mix the ingredients, and went over to Faith and fed her the bottle.

As Gabriella held the bottle in Faith's mouth, Gabriella got a craving for food.

" You know what sounds really good?" She asked Faith

Faith just continued sucking on the bottle.

" Chocolate covered popcorn…" Gabriella dazed out thinking about the chocolate and buttery goodness.

" We should walk up to the store and buy some chocolate! I don't think we have any popcorn though…we'll just buy that too!"

Soon enough, Faith finished her bottle and Gabriella took her out of the baby chair, and put her against her shoulder.

Gabriella patted her back until she burped.

Then, Gabriella began getting her diaper bag ready.

_" Two bottles, 3 diapers, a burp rag, a blanket…some toys…a teething ring…that should be good."_ Gabriella mentally listed

Gabriella clipped a small barrette in Faith's dark curly hair, and put her in her stroller.

Gabriella slipped some comfy flats on, grabbed her sunglasses, and headed out the door.

It really was a good day for a walk, the sun was out, it wasn't too hot, but not cold, and the breeze made it cooler.

Gabriella pushed Faith in silence, Faith was happy to be outside for once, and Gabriella found the fresh air refreshing.

But, Gabriella couldn't help but feel something was missing.

She pushed the negative thoughts out of her mind as they came up to the small market.

Gabriella pulled off her sunglasses and entered the small store.

She went through the aisles with Faith in her stroller, and bought chocolate and popcorn

_" Ooh! These would taste good in chocolate!"_ Gabriella thought as she picked up a bag of potato chips.

Gabriella went through the checkout lane, and paid with the credit card Austin gave her.

Then Faith and Gabriella were back outside.

Gabriella again began pushing Faith along the sidewalk.

She had only walked a few strides away from the shop, when she began to tire.

" I guess that's it Faithy, mommy's sleepy…again." She said to the drowsy infant.

So, with that, Gabriella turned and walked the fifteen-minute walk home.

She pushed open the door, and was overcome with dizziness.

She took Faith out of the stroller, who dozed off on the ride home, and put her in her swing that was in the living room.

Gabriella did not feel good.

Her head and stomach ached, not pain as in someone stabbed you, but pain as in you have a stomach cramp, like throbbing.

Gabriella clutched her stomach and tightly shut her eyes.

She slowly walked over to the couch and laid down on it.

Gabriella pulled her legs up as well and put her hands over her eyes.

She breathed.

Gabriella waited for the feeling to pass.

Once it did, she swallowed hard.

She waited a moment, and then rolled to her side.

_" I guess I shouldn't have went on that walk. I thought I was better…but, I think our outing made it worse…"_

Gabby groaned and looked at the clock.

3:30

That meant she had about four more hours before Austin even thought about coming home.

He'd been spending more and more time at the office.

Gabriella glanced at Faith; she was asleep, easily swaying side to side in her swing.

Gabriella smiled.

Not wanting to wake up her little angel, Gabriella slowly sat up.

She waited a moment, but the pain didn't come.

Gabriella sighed a breath of relief.

_" I guess I just had to lie down!"_ She thought cheerfully.

Gabriella walked through the dinning room, and into the kitchen.

She paused for a moment, thinking about what she could do.

When nothing came to mind, she walked over and turned on the TV.

Gabriella browsed through the many channels, and finally decided on TLC.

It was "What NOT To Wear"

Gabriella watched the last few minutes of it.

As the ending credits began to roll, Gabriella remembered her chocolate craving.

Her eyes sparkled as she got off of the bar stool, and walked over to the counter where the brown bag was laying.

She pulled out the squeeze bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup.

" Yum." She said as she licked her lips.

Gabriella got a rush of excitement as she pulled out the box of popcorn.

Remembering that the popcorn had to be popped first, her heart sank.

Then, her face lit up again as she pulled out the potato chips.

" Yes!" She whispered as she opened the bag of chips, and tore the plastic wrap off of the cap of the syrup.

Then, grabbing her odd delight, she went back to the bar and sat down.

She pulled out a chip, and then soaked the top of the chip in chocolate, before stuffing it into her mouth.

Once she finished chewing it, she licked her lips, and grabbed another potato chip.

As she stuck the second one in her mouth, she looked back at the TV.

" Up next on, A Baby Story, Mike and Tara have been trying for years to get pregnant, watch as they experience this true miracle…"

" Aww, that's cute…" Gabriella said with her mouth of chocolate and chips, she stuck another one in her mouth as the commercial changed.

(The background music for 'love' plays in the background as clips of babies flash on and off of the screen) " Fall in love with Baby week, starting next Sunday at 1 pm/ 2 central."

" I have a baby…" Gabriella said as she drizzled chocolate on a chip, " I'll have to watch that…"

(Soft and inviting music plays) " K and Y touch massage, new warming power to make your sensual moments last longer…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and swallowed the crunchy warm food, " That's gross…"

" Introducing Clear Blue pregnancy tests, the most highly advanced pregnancy test. The most developed piece of technology that you will ever pee on."

Gabriella laughed, " Lame!" She yelled at the TV, and then took another chip out of the bag.

" Hello?" (A man picks up his cell phone as he walking through the airport.)" Honey! I was going to tell you when you got home, but I was just too excited!" His enthusiastic wife exclaimed, (the man waited for her response), " WE'RE PREGNANT!!" (The man is seen jumping up and down and screaming at the top of his lungs, but you can't hear him) " Rick?" (Announcer voice comes on) " Switch to AT and T, the network with the fewest dropped calls…" (The woman is shown again) " Way to step up honey…" she says with an aggravated tone.

Gabriella began laughing out loud. She shook her head and stuck her finger in her mouth to get the chocolate off of it.

" Imagine, knowing you're pregnant the moment it happens…"

Gabriella stopped in mid-lick and stared at the TV screen.

" Well, science is getting close! Introducing First Response pregnancy tests…"

Suddenly, a shock of revelation went through her body.

Gabriella removed her finger from her mouth, then quickly looked at the potato chips and chocolate syrup, then, she looked down at her tightly fit gauchos, she grasped her stomach, remembering her flu sickness…

Gabriella's head popped up.

" Oh shit!"

* * *

**Author'sNote: yeah...the flu...not so much! lol**

**um, i put tons of pics on my profile for this story...lol, i went a little crazy! i mean, there's one for what austin and gabby's living room looks like, faith's room...faith's stroller...certain clothes...i mean, yeah, i went crazy! so, if you're bored or whatever, just check those pics out, they'll be at the clear bottom of my profile...so they're easier to find...like literally scroll ALL THE WAY DOWN, they're right before my list of stories...**

**ugh, driver's ed tomorrow...**

**Oh! don't forget to check out my new co-write! it's called " swear it again" its gonna be sweet! lol**

**please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-29**

**Disclaimer: i'm gonna put the 'swear it again' link in my profile...my cowrite story...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Troy pulled into his former driveway and jogged up to the front door. 

Without even knocking, he walked in.

" Well, if it isn't our long lost son…" His mom said playfully from the kitchen.

" Hey mom…" Troy replied, but he went straight into the closet by the door.

His mother appeared behind him as Troy dug through old coats.

" Honey…what are you doing?"

" I'm…looking…for…my old…suitcase." Troy said with difficulty.

Mrs. Bolton thought for a minute, " I think I put that in the attic when you moved out…the really big black one?"

Troy emerged from the closet, " Yeah, that one."

" Yeah, check the attic…what do you need it for?"

As Troy bolted up the stairs, he paused, " I need to go to Washington."

He ran up the stairs, leaving his mother in confusion.

Mrs. Bolton shook her head, and went back to the kitchen.

Just then, Mr. Bolton appeared from the study.

" Was that Troy?" He asked

Mrs. Bolton nodded, " He needs his luggage…"

" What for?"

" Apparently, he's going to Washington…"

" Why Washington?" Mr. Bolton asked with confusion

Mrs. Bolton shrugged her shoulders, " Something important…I guess."

After a few minutes of silence, Troy's footsteps were heard loud and clear throughout the house.

Troy ran into the kitchen, " Hey mom, hey dad." He said exasperatedly.

" Hello son." Mr. Bolton replied, looking his son up and down.

" What are you up to?" Mrs. Bolton asked suspiciously.

" Nothing really…just uh…can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

" Are you in some kind of trouble Troy?" His father asked, now suspicious as well.

" No. I'm not in trouble…but, could one of you take me to the airport?"

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton exchanged wary looks, " Why do you need to go to the airport?" his mother finally asked.

Troy exhaled, " You guys remember Gabriella…right?"

Mr. Bolton laughed, " How could we forget her Troy?"

Mrs. Bolton giggled as well, " She was like a daughter to us!"

" Right…well, she's in Washington-"

" Is she alright?" Mrs. Bolton showed her worry.

" Well, yes…well no…she's engaged." Troy finally said.

Both parents looked shocked.

" But she doesn't love the guy…I know she doesn't…"

" And you want to go to Washington to find her…" Jack finished.

Troy sheepishly nodded his head.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at each other.

Troy sighed, " I know it's ridiculous, but I have to go after her this time, I already blew it the first time…"

Troy began rambling.

" What time does your plane leave?" Mr. Bolton asked.

Troy stopped mid-sentence, " In two hours."

Mrs. Bolton smiled, " Go home and pack, we'll pick you up in forty-five minutes."

A grin spread across Troy's face, " Ok!" He exclaimed, then rushed out the door.

Mr. Bolton chuckled.

" And what are you laughing at?" Mrs. Bolton asked as she swatted him playfully with a towel.

" Well Anna…I was just thinking of how much of a coincidence this is…"

" Like something you've been through personally?" Mrs. Bolton asked with a smile.

" Something like that." Mr. Bolton said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

" Hopefully his will turn out well also." Mrs. Bolton replied as her husband began to walk away.

" Well, if fate has anything to do with it, it'll all turn out fine."

Mrs. Bolton laughed, " Just don't let him make the same mistake you did!"

Mr. Bolton turned, " And what mistake did I make?"

" Make sure you go to the right house first…"

" I don't know, seeing you as I was being pulled into a police car was…quite the experience…" Mr. Bolton reminisced.

" Just go get your son!" Anna Bolton laughed as she shook her head.

Jack Bolton blew his wife a kiss as he trotted out the door.

* * *

**Author'sNote: Did you all catch that...Mrs.Bolton's name was Anna...like in Faith's middle name...yeah...cute right? lol**

**um...that's really it, i probably wont post tomorrow, i've got a dance class tomorrow from 12-4, and then driver's ed from 5-7...so i'll spend my extra time tomorrow typing the next chapter, and there's a good chance i'll post 2 on wednesday...**

**Do you guys think this story is coming to an end? i want to know your opinion...**

**Please review!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-30**

**Disclaimer: I just HAD to post this chapter! i was soo excited!!**

**Rating: T**

* * *

" What's it say?" Taylor asked impatiently on the other phone line.

" I don't know yet! I still have one more minute…" Gabriella said, glancing at the pregnancy test sitting next to her on the bathroom counter.

Gabriella heard Taylor sigh, " Are you scared?" Taylor asked quietly.

Gabriella thought for a second, " I'm not sure…I mean…"

" Well, does Austin know that there's a possibility? I mean…wait, Gabby…whose baby could this be? It IS Austin's…right?"

When Gabriella didn't reply, Taylor got suspicious.

" Gabriella?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

" Taylor…there's no possible way that this baby could be Austin's…"

Taylor gasped, " Gabriella Montez! You little…"

" I know…I know…I'm a terrible person!" Gabriella exclaimed.

" I don't think I'm pregnant though…" Gabriella shrugged.

Taylor rolled her eyes, " Chocolate covered potato chips?"

" But, Faith's only a month and a half old! There's no way I could get pregnant that fast!"

" Actually Gabby, after you have a baby you're extremely fertile. You're not even supposed to have sex up to five weeks after the baby's born…"

" In my defense it was eight weeks, ok?"

" Whatever Gabby…has it been a minute yet?" Taylor asked

" Um," Gabriella checked the clock, " Like…ten seconds left…"

Taylor jumped up and down, " Aren't you so excited!"

" Um…no." Gabriella replied sadly

" Gabriella, you might have another baby! How is that not exciting!"

" It is exciting…now's just not the best time for me…that's all…"

" The best time? Gabriella-"

" Think about it, I would have two small children before I was even married…"

" You and Austin never went to the courthouse? I thought you guys were doing that as soon as you got back?"

" Uh…well…I…erm…got…sick."

Taylor was speechless, " Gabriella! I can't believe you-"

Taylor's playful accusations were interrupted by a timer from Gabriella's line.

" What's it say?!" Taylor asked enthusiastically.

" Uh, remember Taylor that even if it says that I'm pregnant, which it may not, is because a pregnancy hormone was indicated…I might not be pregnant-"

" Just look at the freaking test!" Taylor yelled impatiently

Gabriella walked over to the test and gripped it with both hands.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

In one motion she flipped over the test and opened her eyes.

Taylor waited quietly for the result, she heard Gabriella gasp. 

" What's it say?!"

Gabriella, in shock, dropped the phone.

_Pregnant_

* * *

**Author'sNOte: AHHHHH!! Thats what Gabriella was thinking...probably that and something on the lines of " Holy $" lol...no...sorry for a bit of a cliffie, but i was typing this, and got excited and just HAD to post it...sorry for the shortness too...**

**Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-31**

**Disclaimer:...erm...this is another filler chapter...it's back to what's going on with troy...gabby's the one with drama!  
**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

Troy quickly walked through the airport, dragging his luggage behind him.

He had left nearly an hour early, but there was an accident, and the traffic was immensely backed up.

Now, Troy's plane left in fifteen minutes.

He quickly went through the metal detectors, and thankfully, the terminal he needed wasn't too far away.

He exhaled as he handed his ticket to the flight attendant.

She quickly scanned his ticket,and pressed a few buttons on her keyboard before handing Troy's ticket back.

" Have a nice flight!" She exclaimed happily.

Troy nodded his head.

As he turned to get on the plane, he stepped onto something and felt his legs begning to fly forward.

He made an odd gurgling noise, as he flapped his arms wildly, then his foot landed back on the ground.

He smoothed out his shirt, then regained his balance.

Troy looked down at the near murder suspect, and picked it up.

A pink and purple teddy bear.

Troy looked up, looking for the possible owner.

Then, he saw a woman briskly walking down the ramp, on her way to the plane.

" Excuse me? Miss?" Troy said as he began jogging down the ramp, after her.

The woman, who had lengthy, dark, curly hair and looked almost like Gabriella.

The woman turned and smiled at Troy, " Yes?"

Troy lost his thoughts for a moment, the woman looked so much like his Gabriella, and he realized then how much she really meant to him.

Troy shook himself out of his daydream, " Oh, um, did you happen to drop this?" he asked, handing her the bear.

The woman's eyes lit up, " Oh! Thank you so much!" She said, taking it out of her hand.

Troy then noticed the small child standing next to her.

The little girl had shoulder length, sleek, dark, brown hair.

She didn't look more than three.

" Look Maya! This nice man found Teddy!" She exclaimed as the woman gave the little girl the bear.

Troy smiled; the whole moment was just…everything he ever wanted.

The woman looked at Troy, " We just went back to look for it, and we couldn't find it! She would have been so upset if we left her bear here…I mean, my husband's already sitting down with our son, and I…" The woman caught on to her babbling.

" Well, thank you again, um..." The woman waited for him to tell her his name.

" Troy, Troy Bolton."

" Thank you Mr. Bolton! Now we can officially leave this state!" The woman smiled happily, and then remembered that they were getting ready for take off.

" Come one Maya, tell Mr. Bolton thank you so we can go sit with daddy and Caden…"

The little girl looked up at Troy with her bright green eyes and smiled, as her mom began pulling her away.

Troy smiled, his heart felt warm as he watched the two walk away.

Troy then picked up his things and also headed onto the plane.

"_24 b…24b…24b…Here we go!"_

Troy put his bags in the luggage area above his seat, and sat down.

To his surprise, there was no one sitting next to him.

Troy looked out his window at the airport beside him.

" _Just a few more hours…and I'll never let her go again"_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Sorry!! i'm sorry...i know it's really short...but i had to put what troy was doing otherwise the story would end too soon...lol**

**and the next chapter will be back to Gabriella! btw, it's the same day still...just later...you know what i mean? like...these next few chapters all take place on the same day...**

**please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch- 32**

**Disclaimer: Gabby answer's a few questions in this chapter...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

" Taylor, I really don't know what I'm going to do!" Gabriella in a panic began pacing the bathroom.

" Gabby, I'm worried for you, I mean…what's Austin going to say when he finds out this baby isn't his either…"

Gabriella was silent; Taylor knew she was thinking of something.

" Gabby?" Taylor asked, now beginning to become suspicious.

" I've got it!" Gabriella exclaimed.

" Austin won't ever have to know! Tonight we can just-"

" GABRIELLA!" Taylor quickly interrupted, as Gabriella fell silent.

Taylor shook her head and silently laughed at her friend's ridiculous thoughts.

"Gabriella…" Taylor began as she massaged her temple, " Why don't you just come home?"

Gabriella was about to speak, but Taylor's voice stopped her.

" I mean, we both know that Troy would take care of you and Faith…not to mention be ecstatic about another baby…"

Taylor stopped to wait for Gabriella's reply; instead she heard her soft sobs.

Taylor took the opportunity to speak again, " I just don't understand why you're doing this."

Both girls went silent.

Taylor then felt bad, as Gabriella continued to cry.

Finally, Gabriella spoke, " I don't know Taylor! All I've ever wanted…was Troy."

" Then…why did you agree to marry Austin?" Taylor asked, now confused.

Gabriella shook her head, " I don't know…I guess I just wanted to prove to Troy and myself…that I didn't need him…guess I was wrong…"

" But, why Austin?" Taylor asked again, now even more confused.

" He hasn't always been like this…all…formal and work centric."

Taylor waited for Gabriella to continue.

" I mean, he used to be…like Troy…I mean, he was the first person I meant when I moved out here, and…I don't know. It's like I was looking for a replacement…to fill the deep whole in my heart…and that's what led me to Austin."

Gabriella took in a breath, and then exhaled.

" But then… he got promoted…and suddenly, he was Mr. High and Mighty, and his job took up majority of his life…it still does! It's like…I'm at home with Faith, and he's married to his job…and I don't want that…for me or my kids…"

Taylor silently nodded her head.

" That's mainly why I came to Albuquerque…not really to see Troy…but to…reconnect with myself…I didn't even plan to run into Troy…and…and…" Gabriella began having difficulty finishing.

" …But then I did…and now I can't get him out of my mind Tay! He's all I think about…and every day I regret coming back here to Washington…I wish it were like a movie, then I could just…leave. But I can't do that…" Gabriella sighed.

" I don't think I'm emotionally stable to do that…" Gabriella gave a light-hearted laugh.

She sighed again, " Tay…are you still there?"

Taylor lightly dabbed her eyes with a tissue, " Yeah, I'm still here."

Gabriella heard Faith's cries coming from the other room.

" Aw, Tay, I have to go, Faith's crying..."

" Yeah…I hear! Just wait until you have two!" Taylor exclaimed, and then regretted it.

"Well, anyways, I'll talk to you later, ok?" Taylor said quickly

" Oh, yeah…bye Taylor!" Gabriella said weakly.

Gabriella hung up the phone and came out of the bathroom.

" Faith, it's ok! I'm coming!" Gabriella assured her daughter as she came around the corner and into the living room.

Gabriella bent down and took Faith out of her swing.

She was barely two months now, and still as cute as a button.

" Shh, honey, it's ok." Gabriella soothed Faith's cries.

" There now, all better."

Gabriella sat on the couch, and laid Faith down beside her.

She began to sweetly play with Faith, by tickling her small toes, and repeating words like "mama" over and over again.

Gabriella was happy that at least one important thing in her live was turning out ok.

Meanwhile, back in Albuquerque, Taylor had her head down on the kitchen table.

Chad walked in through the door, and immediately noticed his wife.

" Hey baby…" He said carefully.

" Um…everything alright?"

Taylor slowly lifted her head, and rubbed her tired eyes.

" She's pregnant…" Taylor said simply.

Chad, who was beyond confused, just gave his wife a quizzical look.

Taylor, noticing this, impatiently spat, " Gabriella! Gabriella's pregnant…again…"

Chad, now understanding, sat down next to his wife, " Whoa…that's…not good." He said.

Taylor nodded her head, " I know…and Austin doesn't even know…"

Chad's face contorted into utter confusement, " Why wouldn't she tell Austin?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, " The baby's not Austin's…"

Chad's eyes enlarged, " It's TROY'S?"

Taylor sadly nodded her head.

" But…she's supposed to be getting married to that guy! He's going to find out that neither one of those kids are his…wow"

" I know…and the thing that really bugs me, is that she's so in love with Troy…"

" Then, why is she still in Washington?"

" Her own stupid pride and stubbornness…"

Chad nodded his head.

The two sat in silence for a while, neither not really knowing what to say.

Taylor yawned, " Well…I'm going to head to bed." She said tiredly as she got up and began to walk away.

Chad quickly stood and grabbed her hand, " Hey, don't stress ok?"

Taylor nodded as Chad kissed her forehead.

" Besides, you and I both know that it's bad for the baby."

Taylor nodded again as Chad leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

---------------

Gabriella was still sitting on the couch; she was gently rubbing her hand around Faith's small stomach.

Faith had drifted off to sleep; only minutes ago, and now her chest peacefully rose up and down.

Gabriella rested her other hand on her slightly bulging abdomen, gently rubbing that as well.

Gabriella smiled.

* * *

**Author'sNote: Awwww!! cute right? lol...i had to add that last segment in...it was just so cute!**

**anywho, yeah...oh! i want to know what ya'll favorite names are! lol, and preferably somthing that flows well with Faith...and for either boys or girl...i just want to know! so tell me in your reviews!**

**Please Review :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Little Blue Eyes: CH-33**

**Disclaimer: I LOVE this chapter...it makes me cry :)**

**Rating: T**

**Hey, if you start the song " Dare you to move" by switchfoot, around the line " Austin turnend around, and looked back..." it's...amazing!ok?lol**

* * *

Troy's eyes fluttered open. 

He squirmed around in his seat, and glanced around.

He was still on the plane.

Troy leaned over and looked out the window.

It didn't look like they were landing anytime soon.

" Uh, miss?" Troy asked the flight attendant who was pushing the food and drink cart.

" How much longer until we land?" He asked.

The flight attendant passed orange juice to him, " Well, we hit some turbulence about an hour back, so we're kind of behind schedule…Would you like anything to eat?"

Troy looked at the cart, " Um…no. What time is it anyways?"

The flight attendant checked her watch, " About 7:05, I have to keep this moving, but if you have any more questions feel free to ask one of the other flight attendants in the back."

Troy nodded and took a sip of his juice as the woman continued walking down the aisle.

"_7:05…I was supposed to be there by seven…"_ Troy sighed.

" This is taking longer than it's supposed to…" 

--

Gabriella had fallen into a light sleep.

So, it was no surprise that she didn't hear Austin come in through the front door.

Austin came in, and put his coat on the coat hanger, then laid his briefcase on the bench by the door.

He walked through the doorway and saw Gabriella and Faith asleep.

"_Figures…"_ He thought as he rolled his eyes.

Austin went into the kitchen and noticed the potato chips and chocolate syrup out on the counter.

However, he didn't put two and two together.

Instead, he reached a hand into the potato chip bag and withdrew a fistful of chips.

He clicked the TV on, and began watching the news.

Gabriella, hearing the TV, slowly woke up.

She looked at Faith, who was still sleeping, and then she glanced down at her stomach.

She grazed a hand over her growing bump, and then decided to get up.

She tiredly got up, and drowsily walked into the lighted kitchen.

" Hey. I didn't realize you were home…" Gabriella said when she saw Austin eating and watching TV.

" Yeah…you were sleeping." Austin said, not removing his eyes from the TV.

Gabriella's mouth formed an o as she went to the cupboard, and got a glass.

Austin abruptly got up, and walked into the bathroom.

Gabriella sighed a breath of relief as she began getting ice for a glass of water.

Not 2 seconds later, Austin came storming out of the bathroom.

" What the hell is THIS?" He asked, holding out the pregnancy test.

Gabriella jumped, and dropped the glass into the sink.

" I…it's…" Gabriella was at a loss for words.

When Gabriella had no explanation, Austin was enraged.

" Get out." He said strangely calm.

" What?"

" I want you, to take yourself, and your daughter, and get out." Austin said again.

Gabriella stood there, confused.

" What don't you understand about GET OUT?"

Gabriella jumped and became afraid of his outburst.

" Get out of my house Gabriella…" Austin said as he backed away from her

Gabriella was in a state of shock.

" You want me…to leave?" she still couldn't believe what he told her.

" Yes. I want you to leave."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but Austin didn't let her.

" Don't you DARE ask why. You know why…You know as much as I do that, that baby isn't mine."

Gabriella looked down.

" Our sex life isn't exactly thrilling…it doesn't take a genius to figure out that one."

Gabriella was now angry.

She scoffed as she brushed past him and went into the living room, Austin followed her, yelling the whole way.

" You think I'm so stupid, but I'm not. I knew from the beginning that Faith wasn't mine! But you LIED to me!"

Austin's loud voice startled Faith, and she began to cry.

" You're just a lying, conniving little-"

" Please Austin! Like all this is MY fault!" Gabriella shot angrily as she quickly picked up Faith, who was still crying.

" Don't you DARE blame all this on me! With you it's work work work!! And you have NO time for us!" Gabriella continued.

" Well, at least I don't go sleeping around with my EX!"

" At least my ex LOVES me."

Gabriella was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth.

It was like, she'd known it all along, but now it was true, and visible for all to hear.

Austin shook his head, " Just…leave. Ok?" He said softly, hurt by her words.

Gabriella held Faith close to her, and tried to comfort her tears, while glaring at Austin.

" Oh, and for the record." Austin began, as he turned to leave, " I DID love you…I just knew you're heart was someone else's…"

With that, Austin grabbed his car keys, and walked towards the door.

Gabriella felt a tear brimming her eye, " Where are you going?" She asked shakily.

" On a drive…Just…take what you want, ok? I won't be upset."

" I'm sorry it has to be like this Austin…" Gabriella told him, she was truly sorry.

Austin turned around, and looked back at Gabriella, he smiled, " It's ok…and…I haven't been completely honest with you either…"

"What do you mean?"

" While I was waiting for you to come around, I sort of…remembered someone I left a long time ago…who still takes up a big space in my heart…"

Gabriella didn't really understand, but then again, she did.

" I didn't cheat, or anything…but…I really think I need to find her."

Gabriella nodded, as she walked over to Austin, and gave him a hug.

" Thank you." She whispered in his ear, as tears rolled down her cheek.

Austin was confused, but he hugged her, and Faith, tightly, " For what?"

Gabriella pulled away and looked into his dark brown eyes, " Thank you for letting me go."

Austin smiled, and then kissed Gabriella gently on her cheek.

Austin turned and went into his car, as he drove away, Gabriella felt as if a heavy burden was lifted from her chest.

--

Troy had his neck tilted all the way back and his eyes were wide open.

" Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for bearing with us, we are now past the storms, and should be landing within the next three to four minutes, please remain in your seats."

" _Thank God!"_ Troy thought as he lifted his head from its current position

Troy stretched his legs and lifted his arms, to stretch them as well.

Then, he sat up straight, and braced himself for the landing.

--

Gabriella pulled her suitcases through the airport with difficulty, it wasn't the easiest thing to pull two large suitcases around, with a two month old, and on top of that, be pregnant.

Gabriella walked up to the front desk, and waited patiently, the woman, was of course, on the phone.

--

Troy briskly walked out of the tunnel, pulling one bag along with him.

He walked into the Washington airport, and looked around.

" _Where do I go first?"_ He asked himself, as he looked around lost, and confused.

He thoughtfully pulled out his cell phone, and then searched on his contact list for Chad.

"Come on…pick up." He mumbled as the phone continued ringing.

No one answered.

He pulled the phone away from his ear, and hit the call button again.

Troy began to walk.

--

" Oh my gosh, Faith!" Gabriella impatiently griped at her daughter.

Faith instantly stopped pulling on Gabriella's hair, and her bottom lip began to quiver.

Gabriella tiredly sighed, " It's ok…it's ok…I'm sorry baby…I shouldn't have yelled…"

Gabriella frustratedly dropped her luggage to the side of the nearly empty walking area.

Then, she put Faith's blanket on the ground, and put Faith on the blanket with a few spare toys that were in the diaper bag.

Gabriella was so overwhelmed.

She desperately looked around her, for anything, while trying hard not to cry.

But it wasn't really working.

She brought her hands up to her face, and tiredly rubbed her eyes.

As she was standing there, she felt something sharply bump into her shoulder.

Gabriella let out a small shriek.

"Oh! I'm so sorry-"

Gabriella felt herself being caught from a, potentially dangerous, fall, and being stabilized back onto her feet.

" It's ok, it's fine…" She slowly removed her hands from her eyes.

She was shocked to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her.

" Troy?" She asked, quickly feeling her air supply escaping her body.

" Gabriella! I…" Troy paused, he then realized that maybe, she didn't want to take him back, and then began to second guess himself coming out to Washington.

" Gabby…I'm sorry…I couldn't find you…and, now you're probably trying to get on your plane…" Troy began rambling.

Gabriella felt the tears welling up, and they soon began gracefully running down her cheeks.

" And, then I just decided to buy a ticket and-"

Gabriella gave a small jump and crashed her lips onto Troy's.

Troy stopped talking, and instantly kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's back, as she pulled him closer to her.

Gabriella pulled away; her eyes glistened with tears of happiness. Troy looked deep into her eyes, as their noses touched, and he sweetly kissed her again. Gently pressing his lips onto hers.

Still with their arms around each other, Troy pulled away from the kiss.

Gabriella removed her arms from his neck, and laughed as she wiped her tears that were falling down her face.

Troy laughed too, as he cupped her face. Gabriella closed her eyes, as Troy knelt his forehead to hers. Troy gently brushed his thumbs up and down over Gabriella's cheekbones.

" Never again." He said quietly.

* * *

**AuthorsNote: ...i cried. no joke...cuz i always re-read it...to check for mistakes...and yeah...i started crying...im lame...i know! lol**

**this story's coming to an end...its bitter sweet for me! **

**thanks for all your name ideas! i think i know what i'm gonna do...lol ;)**

**Please Review!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-34**

**Disclaimer: Did you guys see the what time is it music video? lol**

**Rating: T**

**If you listen to 'you and me' by lifehouse...this chapter's uber cute! **

**ps, this chapter takes place in a hotel room...just clarifying!**

* * *

Gabriella slowly began to wake up.

" _Was that a dream?" _She pushed her head further into the pillow.

_" Guess there's only one way to find out…"_

Gabriella took in a deep breath, and then slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes went directly to Faith, who had her little eyes closed as she lay on her back. Her chest peacefully rising and falling.

Then, Gabriella noticed a pair of warm blue eyes watching her.

Her brown eyes locked with the blue ones.

Gabriella smiled_, " Nope…not a dream…"_

" Good morning…" Troy said as he smiled.

" Good morning." Gabriella replied, their eyes still connected.

Gabriella looked back down at Faith and gently swept her hand over her forehead, brushing Faith's dark hair out of her eyes.

" She's so precious when she sleeps…" Gabriella said softly.

" I'd love her even if she wasn't precious…" Troy replied as he reached over and laced his hand with Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled as she squeezed his hand.

The two were quiet.

" Troy?" Gabriella asked as she bit her bottom lip.

" I don't know how else to tell you this, but-"

Troy immediately sat up, his eyes full of worry, " What's the matter? Are you sick?"

Gabriella then sat up, " No…I'm-"

" Is Faith ok? Is there something wrong with her?" He asked, now really beginning to worry.

" No, Faith's fine, I'm just-"

" Is it me? Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Troy asked, slightly panicked, he got out of the sheets and stood up.

" Well…you did something…" Gabriella giggled as she slipped out of the bed sheets as well.

Troy began pacing the floor in front of the bed, " I did? I'm such a terrible person…what did I do?" Troy asked another question, now, he was confused.

Gabriella laughed again as she walked over to Troy.

He watched her, with a look of puzzlement on his face.

Gabriella picked up both of his hands, and entwined them with hers; she looked down at their hands, smiled, and then looked back into Troy's confused eyes.

" I'm pregnant." She said softly as a smirk spread across her face.

Troy's mouth twisted into one of his half grins, " Are you serious?" He asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head.

Troy's face lit up as he detached his hands from hers, and fitted them around her petite waist. He easily lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his mid section. Then spun around one time in a circle.

Gabriella laughed at his excitement. She cupped his face with the palms of her hands, and looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

Her grin faded into a smaller one as she gently brought one of her hands down, and swept a stubborn piece of his hair out of his eyes.

She brought her hand back up to his face and caressed the side of his face, gently running the tops of her fingers over his cheekbone.

Their eyes connected again.

Troy slowly tilted his head towards Gabriella. Gabriella closed her eyes and felt a spark of electricity as his lips gently brushed against hers.

Gabriella's arms encircled around Troy's neck, as she deepened the kiss.

Gabriella heard a soft noise, and slowly opened one of her eyes.

She broke away from the kiss as she slightly laughed at Faith, who was now wide-awake and appeared to be giggling from her position on the bed.

Troy turned to see what Gabriella was looking at and, when he saw Faith, he laughed too.

Gabriella knelt her nose to Troy's, as he did the same.

Both closed their eyes, and smiled.

* * *

**Author'sNote: Ok! so sorry about not posting...ugh...ive been so busy! so...heres this chapter! lol**

**so...i've been getting lots of questions about a sequel...here's my answer to those questions: umm...i will make a sequel, if someone will read it. lol, it would most likely be a MAJOR troyella family fluff fest...cuz, why put them through MORE drama...plus, having a family is kinda drama in itself...right? **

**um...what else...only a few more chapters left...they have to go back to albuquerque...then the wedding, and then of course the new baby! lol...then quite possibly a sequel...**

**OH, and if you missed the hsm2 what time is it music video, it's on youtube! lol**

**Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-35**

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the shortness...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Troy had a tight hold on Faith with one hand, and had his other hand entwined with Gabriella's. 

The family was now approaching the end of the tunnel, where they would be tossed into Albuquerque travelers.

" Who's picking us up again?" Gabriella asked slowly

" My parents." Troy answered as he glanced at Faith.

" And…they know I'm coming…right?" Gabriella asked, nervously.

Troy stopped walking and looked at her.

" Yes, they know you're coming and don't worry, they love you."

Gabriella nodded as Troy used his free hand to tilt her head towards him, " I love you."

Gabriella smiled; the two quickly kissed, and then continued the last few steps out into the waiting area.

Troy immediately spotted his parents, " Mom, dad!" He quickly got their attention, then walked over to them.

" Troy! You're back!" Anna Bolton said as she swept her son into a hug

" Honey, he was gone a day!" Jack Bolton shook his head as he gave a laugh.

" And who is this adorable cutie?" Anna said reaching her arms out to Faith.

Faith looked at Anna with her bright blue eyes and leaned towards her grandmother,

Anna smiled as she swaddled the little girl into her arms.

" Hi Faith!" Anna said as she began slightly swaying back and forth.

Troy took hold of Gabriella's hand, Gabriella was yet to speak.

She just stood there, quietly, her shy personality returning.

Anna noticed the nervous smile on Gabriella's face; she passed Faith to Jack, and walked over to Gabriella.

Anna took Gabriella's hands into her own, " We've missed you around here Gabriella…"

Gabriella smiled and nodded; Anna had a tear now drizzling down her cheek, " Welcome home." She said as she reached out and pulled Gabriella into a loving hug.

Gabriella hugged back.

While Anna's face was still close to Gabriella's, she whispered, " He loves you so much…"

Gabriella felt tears brimming her own eyes, as Anna pulled away and gently rubbed her shoulder.

By this time, Troy had come up beside Gabriella, and draped his arm around her waist.

" It's fate, you know?" Anna said surely as Jack came to her side with Faith, " If you two weren't meant to be, then…you wouldn't be standing her in front of me!" Anna smiled as Jack reached across Anna's back, and placed a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, and both smiled.

Faith began to whimper, seeing her mom right in front of her.

Gabriella laughed and reached her arms out to Faith; Jack eased up on his grip, and handed Faith over to her mom.

Gabriella rested the baby's head gently on the inside of her elbow.

Faith looked up, and reached a hand toward Gabriella's face.

Gabriella giggled, and gently rubbed Faith's small hand with her index finger.

Troy, who kept his hands on Gabriella's waist, was now behind her, and rested his head against hers as the two lovingly watched their daughter.

Gabriella leaned her head towards Troy's and let out a peaceful sigh.

Jack and Anna looked at the scene before them.

Anna brought a hand up, and carefully wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Jack noticed his wife's tears, as he pulled her closer to him.

Anna smiled.

Faith began trying to suckle on Gabriella's finger.

When there was no milk present, Faith began to whimper.

" Oh, shh, baby…it's ok." Gabriella's head came up and looked at Jack and Anna, " I think she's hungry…"

Anna's eyes lit up, " Well, we should all go back to our house! I would love to have you all to myself for a few hours before everyone knows you're here…except for your mother of course…"

Gabriella giggled, " I would like that too!"

Jack and Troy each picked up two suitcases each and started walking out of the airport, as Anna walked next to Gabriella and Faith.

* * *

**Author'sNote: so...sorry it's short...i just needed to have them get back to albuquerque...**

**i guess i'll be doing a sequel! lol, nearly everyone that reviewed said that they'd read it...so...there we go!**

**i think that's it...**

**Please Review! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-36**

**Disclaimer: only like...4 chapters left...sigh...**

**Rating: T**

**If you do the song thing, use Maroon 5 "she will be loved" for this chapter :)**

* * *

Gabriella awoke from a refreshing nap.

She yawned and sat up in the bed she was currently in.

Gabriella swung her legs off the bed, and slowly stood up.

She walked out of the bedroom, and down the short hallway, to where she heard people talking in the kitchen.

" Hey! Look who it is!" Troy said playfully as Gabriella walked into the dinning room.

Troy stood up with Faith and walked over to Gabriella, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and let her sit in his chair.

" Did you have a nice nap?" Anna asked as she poured a glass of water for Gabriella.

" I did, thank you." Gabriella responded.

" Flying always made me sick…" Lena Montez, Gabriella's mom, threw into the conversation.

" I never really did well flying either, now that I think about…" Anna thought.

The two women began comparing their airborne illnesses.

Troy leaned in to Gabriella, " You know…we should probably tell them…" He softly whispered as he pulled up a chair next to Gabriella.

" Do you think they'll get upset?" Gabriella whispered back, as she pulled Faith into her arms.

" I don't think so…" Troy said as he smiled.

" Well, aren't you two quiet!" Anna exclaimed, turning her attention to the younger adults in the room.

Gabriella blushed and quickly turned her attention to Faith.

" Well…mom…" Troy looked at Gabriella, their eyes met, and Troy smiled.

" We DO have a bit of a secret…" He said playfully.

Lena and Anna both exchanged surprised looks.

" And what might this secret be?" Lena asked, mainly directed towards Gabriella.

" Well…it wouldn't be a secret if we told you…" Troy replied in a 'duh' voice.

" Troy Bolton, you tell us what is going on right now!" Anna exclaimed, showing how nosey she was.

Troy opened his mouth to speak just as his father came through the door.

" Hello everyone." Jack said happily

Anna gave him a scolding look.

" What" Jack asked, now confused.

" Uh…I've got to…go." Gabriella said awkwardly as she stood up from the table.

She walked around to the side where her mother was sitting and slipped Faith into Lena's arms.

Troy watched her and then stood up as well, " I've got to uh…go with her."

" Where are you two going?" Anna asked as she raised her eyebrows.

" On a walk…" Troy said quickly, then turned and jogged to catch up with Gabriella.

Gabriella was already outside.

She trotted off the patio and away from the house.

A few yards away, she stopped and looked at the setting sky.

She breathed.

Troy rushed out the door, and closed it behind him.

He jogged to catch up to Gabriella, and then he slowly walked up behind her.

" Hey…" He said carefully.

Gabriella turned around; soft tears glistened on her cheeks.

She sadly smiled.

" What happened back there?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella wiped her eyes, " I don't know…"

Troy nodded, and waited for her to continue.

" I mean…did you see the look on my mom's face?"

Troy looked at her strangely.

" She looked…like she knew what we were going to say…and I know she wouldn't approve…"

Troy gently placed his hand on Gabriella's arm, as Gabriella began to cry.

" I just feel like everything we're doing is against all my beliefs…"

Troy tried to understand, but he couldn't, " Like how?"

Gabriella softly laughed as she looked back to the sky, " Like I'm supposed to be married…" She confessed.

The two were silent.

" Well…" Troy began, " I guess you'll just have to marry me." He said, not taking his eyes off the sky.

Gabriella snapped her head around, so she was facing him, " What?" She asked, taken aback.

" Marry me, Gabriella." Troy said, now looking into Gabriella's chocolate eyes.

" What?" Gabriella asked again, now completely flabbergasted.

Troy laughed at her utter confusion.

" Gabriella, what can I say? We've had good times, and bad times. You…are my everything, and now, I mean…we have a family!"

Gabriella smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. A few tears fell from her eyes.

" Gabby, you mean the world to me, and SO much more." Troy wiped her eyes with his thumbs.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a black box.

Gabriella gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

" Will you marry me?"

Gabriella nodded her head, " Yes." She whispered.

Troy smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Gabriella looked at it, and then looked at Troy, she was speechless.

Troy pushed a lose strand of hair out of her eyes, and gently cupped her face.

" I love you." Troy said, and he meant it.

As often as he told her, Gabriella never got tired of hearing those words.

" I love you too." She said as she placed her hands over his.

Troy leaned in, as did Gabriella, and their lips softly brushed in a soft, romantic kiss.

Troy pulled away and looked at Gabriella, she still had her eyes closed.

He smiled.

" I guess we should go tell our parents we're getting married…" Gabriella said shyly.

Troy nodded.

Walking back, Troy slipped his hand into Gabriella's.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

" _Life is good."_

_

* * *

_

**Author'sNote: SO sorry for not updating! im sick...and today's the first day i haven't been running a fever, so...i updated! lol**

**like i said, this story's coming to an end...but since i've been up till like 5 am, not being able to sleep (im sick, rememeber?) i've been working on a few ideas for the sequel...it should be good!**

**there's a popsicle in my mouth as im typing this...and it's REALLY cold...**

**please review :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-37**

**Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating!!**

**Rating: T**

**here's an extra long chapter for you guys!!**

* * *

" Gabby, this dress looks amazing!" Lena exclaimed as Gabriella walked out of the dressing room.

" You think so?" Gabriella asked nervously as she stepped infront of three full size mirrors.

" It's breath taking!" Her mother whispered.

Gabriella smiled as she gazed at her reflection.

" So...is this the dress?" Lena asked after speaking to the salesperson.

Gabriella turned to the side to look at the design on the back, then turned back to the front.

She nodded.

" Fantastic!" Lena said happily, " I'm going to go tell our assistant that this is the one."

Gabriella nodded, and looked back at her reflection.

_" Well...I don't look pregnant yet..."_

About an hour later, Gabriella was just getting out of her car, and was heading into a small restaurant for lunch with Taylor and Sharpay.

" Hey! Gabby!" Sharpay exclaimed as she saw her friend.

Gabriella smiled and happily walked over to her friends.

" Hey! Have a seat." Taylor said, just finishing another breadstick.

" Do you want a breadstick? We can order more...we've already ordered 3 refills..." Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella giggled, " How far along are you now Shar?"

Sharpay swallowed a bite and cleared her throat, " Four months...you?"

Gabriella smiled, " Just one and a half..."

Sharpay smiled, " Oh! So you're about as far as Taylor..." she continued eating a breadstick.

" Right..." Gabriella said without thinking, then she paused, " Wait! Taylor? You're pregnant!?"

Taylor looked confused, " Did I not tell you?"

" Uh...No!"

" Oh! I guess I just forgot..."

" You forgot about your own baby?" Sharpay gasped.

" No, I guess I just forgot because all of the drama...but, it's ok." Taylor smiled at Gabriella.

" Oh! Did I tell you my news?" Sharpay enthusiasticly interrupted

Taylor and Gabriella looked at her, " Besides the fact that you're pregnant...no..."

Sharpay's eyes got big, " Oh, well, guess what we're having!"

Gabriella smiled, " Shar, you already told us that you're having a girl..."

" And you're naming her Camille..." Taylor added.

Sharpay then began laughing uncontrolably.

Taylor and Gabriella exchanged worried looks.

Sharpay was now laughing so hard she was crying.

" Um...Shar? You might want to calm down a little..." Taylor said

" You...WOW..." Sharpay was now taking deep breaths.

" Ok, so...you're NOT having a girl?" Taylor asked slowly

Sharpay grinned, then picked up her water and took a drink.

" What is she doing?" Gabriella mouthed to Taylor.

Taylor just shrugged.

Sharpay placed her glass back on the table, closed her eyes, and cleared her throat.

" Gavin, Garret, and Genevieve." Sharpay said, quite calmly.

Gabriella and Taylor just stared at her.

" I'm having triplets." Sharpay said said slowly, in a 'hello?' tone.

Both of the girls's mouths dropped.

Sharpay picked up her drink, and placed her straw between her teeth.

" Well, at least you didn't faint like Zeke did..." Sharpay took a sip of her water.

" Aw, Zeke fainted?" Taylor giggled.

" Mmhmm."

" Like, completely fall to the ground?" Gabriella asked, trying to muffle her giggles.

" Yup, Colette thinks it's cool...instead of one Chirstmas baby, she gets three..."

All three women laughed.

" Wow, that's so crazy going from mother of one, to mother of four..." Gabriella thought out loud.

Sharpay and Taylor nodded in agreement.

" Hey, Gabriella, speaking of moms, did you and Troy ever tell your parents that you're excpecting...again?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella's smile faded into a small frown as she diverted her eyes down.

" Um...no...we didn't..."

" What? Gabby..." Sharpay began

" You'll have to tell them eventually..." Taylor added.

" I know...I know..."

" Why didn't you just tell them when you told them you were getting married?" Sharpay asked.

" We tried but...it...didn't work..." Gabriella dazed out, remembering the previous evening.

_" We can buy a HUGE house!" Troy laughed as Gabriella gripped his shoulders, so she wouldn't fall off his back._

_" And, we can have two dogs!" Gabriella added._

_" Oh! And have six kids!" Troy laughed_

_Gabriella stopped laughing, and moved her head down, so Troy could see her in his periphrial vision._

_" You're kidding. Right?" She asked._

_Troy carried her up the steps to the front door, and Gabriella easily slid off his back._

_Troy turned around and faced Gabriella, " Well...one at time..."_

_Gabriella giggled as Troy pressed his lips against hers. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Troy kept his hands on her waist, as Gabriella worked her hands up and began playing with his hair, twisting it through her fingers._

_" Alright you two, break it up." Jack Bolton interrupted, as he opened the front door._

_The two quickly seperated._

_"Mr. Bolton...we uh..." Gabriella quickly brought her left hand up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear._

_" Troy Bolton." Jack said, keeping his eyes on the new ring on Gabriella's finger._

_Troy walked over to Gabriella and laced their hands together. He smiled and simply nodded._

_Jack smiled._

_" Anna, you better get over here and see what your son did!" Jack winked at Troy and Gabriella as Anna came bustling to the front door, with Lena and Faith close behind._

_" Troy, you may not keep the puppy..." Anna joked as she walked outside._

_Troy frowned and looked down, " Man...well, how about her?" Troy asked, nudging Gabriella._

_Anna glanced back at Lena with a confused look on her face._

_Troy and Gabriella laughed as Gabriella held up her left hand._

_" TROY BOLTON!" Anna screamed as she clapped her hands to her face._

_Lena smiled and walked up to Gabriella and embraced her in a hug._

_Gabriella smiled, relieved, and hugged back._

_Anna walked up to Troy and playfully punched him on the shoulder, " You were planning to propose, and you didn't tell anyone?!"_

_" I'm sorry?" Troy attempted to answer the question._

_" Oh, come here!" Anna exclaimed, pulling both Troy and Gabriella into a big hug._

_" I'm so happy for you both!" Lena said as a small tear rolled down her cheek._

_" So, did you think about a date?" Anna asked, sitting in the swing on the deck._

_" Oh, well...they'll wait a year for sure!" Lena answered for her daughter, also sitting._

_" No!" Gabriella said quickly_

_Troy looked at her, with confusion. _

_Gabriella squeezed his hand tightly._

_" We're only going to wait a month...two max." She said firmly._

_" Why so soon?" Anna gasped_

_Lena was speechless, she knew something was going on, she just didn't know what._

_" Because we...uh..." Gabriella looked at Troy for help._

_" Because, you see, we've been together for you know...technically, at least three years..." Troy said._

_Their parents just looked at them, waiting for a better answer._

_" Right. So...um, I'm really tired, so...I'm going to bed." Gabriella walked over to Lena and reached out her arms for Faith._

_Lena kept eye contact with Gabriella, staring her down as Gabriella slightly bent over and picked up Faith. _

_Gabriella was doing well, but couldn't take her mother's all-knowing eyes; she looked away._

" Wow." Sharpay said as Gabriella finished up her story.

" Do you really think your mom will be that mad at you?" Taylor asked, finishing up her meal.

Gabriella sadly nodded, " You don't have kids before your married...she'd be furious."

Sharpay looked around for a waitor, then decided on leaving a big wad of cash on the table.

All three of the girls got up.

Sharpay turned around and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, she gasped.

" Well, i guess we'll soon find out."

" What?" Gabriella asked.

" Oh! Hello girls! I didn't know this is where you'd be eating lunch!"

" Hey Ms. Montez...actually, Taylor and I were just leaving...doctor's appointments..." Sharpay said as her and Taylor both got up.

" Bye Gabby..." Taylor murmmerd as she grabbed her bag and followed Sharpay out of the restaurant.

" Mom...what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, trying to be pleasant.

" Well, I'm meeting a client here in a few minutes."

Gabriella nodded.

The two were silent.

Gabriella began to fidget with the handles on her purse, trying to avoid eye contact.

" So...I think that's who I'm supposed to be meeting over there, so I'm just going to-"

" Mom I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author'sNote: WOW...sorry it's taken me so long to post...did i tell ya'll that i came down with bronchitis? yeah...so...yeah...**

**Oh, i got my laptop fixed! yay, so...if there's typos in this its cuz i dont have spell check on my laptop...so...my bad. lol**

**ok...i think that's it for this chapter...**

**please review!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-38**

**Disclaimer: Good gosh it's been awhile...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

" Gabby? Are you...in here?" Troy asked as he walked into his half-lit apartment.

Instead of an answer he heard soft sobs coming from his kitchen.

Slowly, he rounded the corner, and sure enough,

There was Gabriella.

" Hey..." Troy said softly

Gabriella looked up at him, her cheeks staind with tears, " Hi."

Troy walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

" So...you told your mom." Troy said, placing a hand on Gabriella's knee.

Gabriella sighed and looked up, attempting not to cry.

" Oh Troy, it was aweful..."

_" Mom I'm pregnant."_

_Lena's face contorted into a blank star_e,_ her eyes locked with Gabriella's._

_Gabriella came to terms with what she had just said._

_Lena opened her mouth to speak, and Gabriella took that as her cue to say something._

_" Well, I've got to go."_

Gabriella sighed and shook her head, " Then I ran out of there..."

Troy looked at her, " That was it?"

Gabriella scowled, " What do you mean 'That was it?' "

Troy readjusted himself," Well, that's not exactly how i was picturing it..." He said carefully.

Gabriella quickly stood up, knocking Troy off balance, " Well then how exactly were you picturing it?" She said angerily

" No, no, that's not what I meant..." Troy said, standing back on his feet, trying to calm her down.

Gabriella shook her head no, and stressfully pinched the bridge of her nose.

" Whatever...look...nevermind." Gabriella exasperatedly ran a hand through her curly hair, and attempted to walk away.

" Whoah whoah! Where are you going?" Troy said, gripping her shoulders and pulling her back around, revealing her tearful eyes.

Gabriella shook her head in defeat.

Troy sighed and pulled her into a hug.

He comforted her cries the best he could. Holding her tight, soothingly rubbing her back, lovingly running his fingers through her hair.

As Gabriella began to calm down, she pulled away from Troy; her eyes red and puffy.

" I'm sorry..." She wiped her eyes quickly, " I've been stressed lately...and...that's not the way I wanted to tell my mom we were having another baby. Even though, considering the way I told her before was about the same, except it involved more crying on both our parts. Of course that wasn't even a year ago...Troy, I really think we messed up."

Troy, who was lost through her whole rambling, caught what she said at last.

" Messed up?" He said, taking a step closer to Gabriella, " Gabby, I don't think we messed up at all. Why would you say something like that?"

Gabriella paused and looked at him, " Well, it's not like this baby was actually planned...I mean...it's practically a love child..."

" A love child?

Gabriella broke down and started to once again sob.

Troy couldn't help but laugh, " Oh Gabriella..." He said as he walked towards her and embraced her into another hug, " What are we going to do with you?"

" I don't know!" Gabriella cried.

Troy let out a sigh and tilted Gabriella's head up towards him.

" I think that you need to breathe more." He said calmly, giving her a soft smile.

Gabriella giggled.

She wiped her eyes once more and took in a much needed deep breath.

" There now. That's much better." Troy said smiling.

" What would I do without you?" Gabriella asked as she rested her head on his chest.

Troy shrugged, " I don't know...die maybe?" He laughed.

Gabriella looked up at him, " You're probably right."

Troy smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

" So, did you find yourself a nice tuxedo Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked as the two pulled apart.

" I did, did you find yourself a lovely dress, soon to be Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked, mocking her.

" I did indeed." Gabriella smiled.

She sighed and sat back down at the kitchen table.

" So, I was talking to Chad today..." Troy began as he turned on the kitchen light, and proceeded to take food out of his refridgerator.

" Yeah? What did he say?" Gabriella asked.

" That he's going to be a dad." Troy said as he brought his head out of the fridge and laughed.

Gabriella laughed as well, " Yeah, I found that out from Taylor as well. What are you doing?"

Troy, who was now pulling out a few pots and pans stopped, " I was going to make an early dinner for us to eat together before returning to the chaos of our families." He said matter-of-factly.

" Oh. Well, carry on." Gabriella smiled as Troy turned on the stove.

" So...have you talked to Sharpay or Zeke lately?" Gabriella asked, starting conversation.

Troy shook his head as he began to boil water, " Nope, but I'm assuming you have." He said, giving her a grin.

" Yeah, I talked to her at lunch, so...she's having triplets." Gabriella said as calm as she could.

Troy's eyes widened, " Are you serious? That's crazy...three babies? Wow. And they already have one."

" I know! Talk about craziness. I'm just glad that we could never get multiples." Gabriella sighed.

" Yeah, knock on wood." Troy said, tapping on his wooden cabinet.

" Not this time...there's only one. At least...that's what the doctor said." Gabriella said, happily placing a hand protectivly on her stomache.

The two sat in a peaceful silence of pasta sizzling and an occasional stir of the pan.

" So...this is our new home?" Gabriella asked, again just wanting conversation.

Troy nodded, " Yep. This is it! At least for awhile anyways."

Gabriella nodded, " For an appartment, this place is pretty big. How many bedrooms did you say there was?"

" Well...I think there's three..."

" You think? Do you not live here? Is this not your house?" Gabriella laughed

" No! It's just, I'm hardly ever here..."

" It is pretty far from everyone else..." Gabriella said sadly.

Troy noticed the sadness in her voice, " Well, like I said, we won't be here too long. My company's moving buildings, closer to everyone else, and I need to be closer to the school anyways..."

Gabriella smiled, " I think we should live here for awhile anyways...just to get use to...being a family!"

Troy nodded as he continued adding spices to the now noticeable spaghetti.

Gabriella thought for a moment, " Actually, speaking of family, what did you do with Faith?"

" Oh, she's with my parents, they were more than happy to take her while I came to get you..."

" Wait. Came to get me?" Gabriella asked, now confused.

" Yeah, your mom called me." Troy said carefully, not wanting Gabriella to become upset.

" She called you?" Gabriella said guilitly.

" Yeah...she was really worried about you. Which reminds me, why did you come here?"

" Well...I don't know!" Gabriella thought for a second, " Maybe because...I knew you would find me here."

Troy nodded, " That I did." He walked away from the stove and placed two plates on the table, along with silverware.

" Spaghetti?" Troy asked with a fake Italian accent.

" Por favor!" Gabriella said, playing along.

Troy laughed as he placed the food on their plates, and sat down.

Gabriella looked around the kitchen as she ate her food.

" What are you doing?" Troy asked, taking a bit of his dinner.

" It's just weird..." She said finally.

" What is?"

" Being here...with you." Gabriella looked back down at her food and blushed

Troy smiled at her from accross the table.

The two finished eating in a comfortable silence.

------------

Troy yawned as he reached an arm over Gabriella's shoulders.

" Are putting moves on me Bolton?" Gabriella asked in sarcasam.

" Yeah...I guess I am." Troy said surely as he pulled her closer to him

Gabriella sighed and looked at the sunset before them.

" This veiw is amazing."

Troy nodded, " Yeah...I think this is why I bought this place. The amazing view from the balcony off the master bedroom."

Gabriella laughed as she rested her head on Troy's chest.

" So...was my mom mad at me?" She asked quietly.

Troy cleared his throat, " No. She wasn't mad she was more...sad."

Gabriella sat up and looked at Troy, " She was sad?"

He nodded, " And worried."

Gabriella looked down at her hands.

" I feel like a bad daughter."

Troy re-adjusted himself so he was looking more at her, " You're not a bad daughter. You're just..."

Gabriella looked up at him, " A mess?"

Troy laughed and pulled her into his lap, " If you want to be a mess, then fine. You said it, not me."

Gabriella nestled her head into Troy's neck.

Troy wrapped his protective arms around her small figure.

" I love you." Gabriella said nervously, as she looked up into Troy's light blue eyes.

" I love you too." He smiled, gently brushing a stubborn piece of hair out of her eyes.

Gabriella smiled as she tilted her head up and gently pushed her lips ontop of his. Troy kissed back and deepened the kiss.

Gabriella pulled back and manuvered her finger infront of Troy's lips.

" There will be none of that Troy Bolton!" She exclaimed, trying to sound appalled.

Troy's jaw dropped, " You started it!"

Gabriella shrugged, " And now I'm finishing it!"

She giggled as she slipped off of Troy's lap and began walking inside.

Troy got up and quickly followed her, " It's not like anything could happen!" He said, rolling his eyes.

Gabriella abruptly turned around, " Yeah, because I'm already pregnant!" She jokeingly said

" Don't look at me like that! It's not like it's my fault..." Troy pouted.

" It is your fault!" Gabriella exclaimed laughing, walking to the door.

Troy ran up behind her and knelt against the door, so she couldn't open it.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

Gabriella sighed, " Ok, fine...I guess it was a joint desicion..." She said rolling her eyes.

Troy smiled, happy that he got his answer. He picked up his body off the ground and opened it.

" After you!" He said, annoyingly polite

Gabriella shook her head, " You're something else..."

Troy shrugged as the two walked out of the building.

---------

Troy and Gabriella pulled into the Bolton's driveway.

" Ready?" Troy asked, looking at a quickly paling Gabriella.

She shook her head yes.

" Just remember, my parents will think it's funny, we'll tell them really fast...and they'll laugh."

Troy looked at Gabriella, who was watching the ground intently as they approached the front door.

Troy stretched out his hand and linked it with Gabriella's, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

" It'll be ok."

Troy knocked on the door.

Soon enough, Anna's silhouette was seen approaching the door.

She briskly opened it.

" Hey mom!" Troy said brightly

" Hey kids!" Anna greeted sweetly, " Come on in!"

Troy and Gabriella walked through the front door.

As they walked through the door, they were greeted with loud music.

Not just any loud music.

Loud musical music.

" Mom? What are we listening to?" Troy asked, confused.

Anna laughed, " Can you not tell?"

Troy stopped and listened to the music.

_"More than you more than me, not a want but a need..."_

Troy felt a smiled spread accross his face.

He looked at Gabriella, who was blushing.

" Why are you watching Twinkle Towne?" Gabriella giggled.

Anna shrugged, " I thought Faith might like it..."

" Why?" Troy asked, again confused.

Anna rolled her eyes, " Because she started crying, and there for awhile, I didn't know what to do! Your father suggested it...and I was open for anything."

Gabriella walked over to Faith, who was laying on a blanket on the floor.

She gently scooped her up into her arms.

" I did sing to her...I still do." Gabriella confesed, returning to Troy's side.

" I figured that out! As soon as she heard your two voices, the tears disappeared!" Jack said happily, coming out of the kitchen and standing next to Anna.

" Here's her diaper bag." He continued, passing the brown and pink bag to Troy.

Troy nodded, as the five stood in a semi-awkward silence.

" Well, I guess we'll go..." Troy said, looking towards Gabriella, who nodded.

" Ok, well, if you two ever need alone time, we'll be more than happy to watch Faith!" Anna said happily.

Troy and Gabriella nodded as they turned to walk out the door.

Jack and Anna walked forward, Jack was leaning on the doorframe, and Anna was getting ready to close the door.

" Oh, and before I forget, " Troy said, pushing himself back through the door, while Gabriella and Faith were waiting on the porch.

Anna and Jack looked at Troy strangely, exchanging glances.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist and pulled her beside him.

Gabriella blushed and became very interested with Faith.

" What is it son?" Jack asked, almost worried.

Troy looked at Gabriella, and Gabriella returned his gaze.

" Do you want to tell them? Or, should I?" Troy said, playing with his parents.

" You can tell them." Gabriella said softly.

Troy shrugged and looked at his parents.

" Well, we decided that we were going to have an outdoor wedding." Troy said proudly.

" Troy, you told us that earlier." Anna said.

" Oh, right...I guess that's it then." Troy said, scratching the back of his head.

Jack and Anna nodded as Troy and Gabriella began walking towards the car.

" Oh, mom! Dad!" Troy said, quickly turning around.

" Did I tell you that Gabriella's pregnant?" He said easily.

Even though they couldn't see it, Troy and Gabriella could picture Troy's parents reactions.

" I didn't? Oh. Well...I guess we'll be going!" Troy said, as if nothing was wrong.

" TROY BOLTON! You get yourself up on this porch right NOW!" Anna yelled playfully.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and half jogged back up his steps.

As they got up there, Anna pulled Gabriella into a hug, without suffocating her or Faith.

" I love you so much!" She happily exclaimed.

Gabriella just laughed, and hugged back.

Jack placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. He shook his head in disbelief.

Anna let go of Gabriella, and Gabriella stood next to Troy.

" I don't want to know the details!" Anna happily exclaimed, " I just want to know when it's due!"

Gabriella laughed, " Not for eight more months."

Anna sighed as she came and stood by Jack.

Troy smiled as he looked at Gabriella, " Well, we still have some unfinished business to attend to, so, I suppose we'll see you tomorrow!"

Anna and Jack nodded.

After hugging goodbye, the young Bolton family piled back into Troy's rediculously large Hummer, and drove two blocks over.

Gabriella sighed before pushing open her door.

" Do you want me to come with you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, " No. I need to this by myself. I'll be right back."

She got up out of her seat and bravely walked to her own front door.

She took in a deep breath, then knocked twice.

Gabriella saw her mother's figure coming towards the door.

Lena pulled the door open and her eyes brightened at the sight of her daughter.

All the planning of what she was going to say, instantly evaporated from Gabriella's brain.

Instead, when she opened her mouth to apologize, to make things right, nothing came out.

Lena's face relaxed as she immeadiently walked up to her daughter, and pulled her into a loving hug.

Gabriella didn't fight back, instead she felt her body and emotions collapse as she began crying into her mother's shoulder.

Her mother just held her, as a good mother would.

Finally, Gabriella regained her composure, and pulled away.

She easily wiped her eyes.

" Mom, I'm sorry..."

" Don't be sorry." Lena tried to interject.

" No, mom. We don't have the kind of relationship that it's ok to tell you news like that...how I did. And I'm sorry." Gabriella completed, feeling better about getting it off her chest.

Lena smiled, " Then I accept your apology." She said sweetly.

Gabriella smiled back at her mom, then engulfed her into another hug.

" I've been thinking this afternoon, and how you told me really wasn't that bad..." Lena said.

Gabriella pulled away, " What do you mean?"

Lena sighed, " Well...the way I told my mother about you..." She thought back on the painful memory

" I just wrote it on a note...I was too ashamed to tell her in person..."

" Why were you ashamed?" Gabriella asked, she was surprised.

Lena felt her face blush, " Well...you're not the only one in this family that didn't live up to expectations..."

Gabriella smiled as she began to understand.

" I love you mom." She said earnestly

" And I love you sweetie."

The two hugged one final time.

" Is the rest of your family waiting for you?" Lena asked, half laughing.

Gabriella nodded, " Yeah, I think we're going to stay at our new house from now on..."

Lena understood, " Well, I packed most of your stuff up for you..."

" You did?" Gabriella asked.

" Well, I knew you'd want it eventually..."

Gabriella laughed, " Thank you so much." She said as she rested her head on her mom's shoulder.

Lena was baffled by her daughter's actions, " For what?" She laughed.

" For being my mom."

Lena felt tears in her eyes.

" Anytime."

* * *

**Author'sNote: OMG!! I'm so sorry for not posting! i had to go to the hospital cuz of pneumonia...and MAN was it boring! **

**But, now im home, and have been typing like a maniac! i nearly got my laptop taken away...lets not let that happen!**

**anyways, the next chapter is going to be the wonderful wedding!**

**it should be up tomorrow...not next week.**

**i am really sorry for not updating...sighhhh...stupid pneumonia.**

**anywho**

**please review!**

**peace and love :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-39**

**Disclaimer: How lame am i? I cried...**

**Rating:T**

**okie dokie, so...i found a really good song to play with this chapter, but i couldn't find it on youtube, so, i put the song with one of my icon's for the page...nice right? lol, i'm gonna put the link for the song on my profile!**

**ok, so start the song when taylor says "what are you thinking about..."**

**mkay? lol**

**outfits and rings will also be at the bottom of my profile!**

* * *

"I NEED THE BRIDE'S BOUQUET!" Sharpay yelled out into a hallway filled with wedding workers, and waitors. 

She stood there a moment, watching as everyone around her continued bustling about, getting everything perfect for the wedding.

" Well, I suppose if you want something done, you'll just have to do it yourself!" She murmered angrily.

" Sharpay? Where are Gabriella's flowers?" Taylor asked, appearing behind her.

Sharpay shrugged, " How the hell am I supposed to know!"

Taylor giggled a little as Sharpay waddled off, as fast of her four month pregnant belly could take her.

Taylor turned from the door, and back into the small room where she was waiting with Gabriella.

" What are you thinking about?" Taylor asked softly as she came to Gabriella's side.

Gabriella held her gaze with herself in the mirror.

She smoothed out her long flowing wedding gown.

" I really couldn't tell you at the moment."

Taylor smiled, " Everything will be perfect."

Gabriella turned from the mirror and looked at her friend.

" How do you know?" She asked, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

" I don't." Taylor replied simply.

Gabriella sadly nodded, and took another look at herself in the mirror.

Taylor sighed, " I strongly think that everything will be perfect."

Gabriella looked at her friend and giggled, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

Taylor walked up to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

" You and Troy are meant to be together. If not...then, this wedding wouldn't be happening."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but Taylor continued talking.

" I refuse to let you talk yourself out of this one. Every bride is nervous on her wedding day, so you're not an exception."

Gabriella nodded.

" Now, you are going to walk down this aisle, and marry the man of your dreams. Then, you two will live a very happy life together." Taylor said strictily.

" Ok." Gabriella said softly, a smiled spreading accross her face.

" NEXT TIME WHEN I ASK FOR THE DAMN FLOWERS, I WANT THE DAMN FLOWERS!" Sharpay yelled out the door as she manuevered herself into the room.

Sharpay turned around, now seeing her two friend's eyes on her, she cleared her throat, " Here's your bouquet Gabby." She said sheepishly, outstretching her arm and handing off the combination of white lilies.

Gabriella smiled as she took the flowers from her friend.

"Knock knock!"

The three girls turned their heads to find Lena Montez at the door, with a wide eyed Faith.

Gabriella's smile widened as she walked to the visitors.

" Hey baby!" She said happily, reaching out to Faith, and pulling her close to her chest.

" Gabby, you look amazing!" Her mother exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

Gabriella smiled at her mother.

" Ok, is everyone ready?" Anna anxiously asked, poking her head through the door.

Gabriella looked behind her, at her friends, then down at her daughter, lastly glancing at her mother.

" I think we are." She answered surely.

Anna smiled and nodded, " Ok, then let's take our places!"

The young bridesmaids nodded, and filed out of the room.

Anna walked over to Gabriella and hugged her.

" There will be no mistakes this time." She said with a wink.

Gabriella nodded and handed Faith off to her grandmother.

Anna took one last look at her soon-to-be daughter, then swiftly walked out, and proceeded to find her seat.

Gabriella and Anna walked to their spots behind the heavy oak doors.

She turned to her mother.

" Mom I'm scared."

Lena faced her daughter, " Don't be." She said firmly.

The oak doors squeeked open, and Gabriella felt her throat tighten.

Gabriella heard the opening notes of the song she was supposed to be walking down the aisle to.

She tightly shut her eyes.

_" Breathe in...Breathe out."_

One foot stepping infront of the other.

Walking in time with the music.

She felt a refreshing breeze on her shoulders, and face.

Gabriella took in a deep breath.

Slowly, she began to open her eyes.

At first, the sun was blinding.

Then, as her eyes began to adjust

She saw him.

Standing there with the goofiest grin on his face

Troy Bolton.

Gabriella felt herself take in a breath of relief.

Her eyes locked with his.

Gabriella blushed and glanced to the ground.

Then, shyly looking up

His eyes were still there on hers.

Closer and closer she walked.

Every step excpecting to be awoken from this dream.

But she wasn't.

Down the aisle she walked, with her mother at her side, and surrounded by friends and family.

Reaching the platform, she passed her bouquet off to Taylor, then stood facing the love of her life.

The grin never once left Troy's face.

His eyes sparkled as they said their vows.

Not once taking them off Gabriella's.

" I love you." Troy mouthed to her, while the preacher continued to talk.

Gabriella smiled and blushed, she glanced down, and shyly looked up, " I love you too." She mouthed back.

Troy held her eye contact as he let out a sigh of relief and continued to grin.

" Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, Take thee Gabriella Lorena Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The preacher said, as his glasses slid down his nose.

Troy glanced at Gabriella, " I do." He said surely as he easily slipped the diamond ring onto Gabriella's left ring finger.

The preacher nodded and pushed his glasses back against his face

" And do you, Gabriella Lorena Montez, take thee Troy Alexander Bolton, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

" I do." Gabriella smiled as she too, placed the ring onto Troy's empty ring finer.

As the preacher continued with a few closing lines, Gabriella felt Troy's hands wrapping around hers.

_" This is really happening."_

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher began, closing his bible.

"Troy, you may kiss the-"

Not being able to wait another second, Troy leaned forward and gently pressed his lips onto Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled as their lips touch. She instantly wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, as Troy pulled her waist closer to him.

An earfilling applause filled the air around them.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella, and looked into her eyes, glistening with tears.

Gabriella looked at him, then giggled.

Troy dried her tears, as he had done before, then once again connected their lips.

As they seperated, the crowd was still applauding.

Troy laced his fingers with Gabriella's as they turned and faced their wedding guests.

All were on their feet, most with tears in their eyes, and triumphantly clapping and whistling.

Gabriella took in the atmosphere as she tilted her head and rested it on Troy's shoulder.

_" Perfect."_

* * *

**_Author'sNote: Sighh, i love weddings!_**

**they're so great! lol**

**aw...one more chapter and then a final author's note...i'm so sad!**

**please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Little Blue Eyes: Ch-40**

**Disclaimer: I'm trying really hard not to cry...**

**Rating: T**

* * *

" We have to name her something Troy." Gabriella said sternly.

" I know, I know..." Troy replied

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

" Why does this have to be so difficult?" She joked.

Troy groaned as he dropped his elbows to his knees and placed his hands over his face, " I don't know but we have to think of something before everyone else gets here."

" Aw, what's the matter baby? Are you tired?" Gabriella laughed as she patted the top of Troy's head.

Troy lifted his head, " No. I'm not tired...are you?"

" Well, considering I was in labor for five hours, yes, tired would be a good word to describe me."

Troy laughed as Gabriella turned her attention back to the rosie cheeked little girl resting in her arms.

" She's so little..." Troy commented, gazing at the infant.

Gabriella nodded, sweeping a hand over the baby's face.

Then, Gabriella's eyes lit up, " Destiny."

Troy began to smile, " It's perfect." He said simply.

" Destiny Hope Bolton." He completed.

Gabriella looked away from the baby, and looked at Troy, " I love it."

Troy grinned, " Me too."

Troy leaned in and gently kissed Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella turned her face a little more, so her lips were an easy target.

Troy smiled and sotfly pressed his lips onto hers.

" Uh oh." Gabriella said, as she pulled away smiling.

" What?"

" Well, two things...one, I very much know what those kisses mean, and I am off limits for at least two months. And two... I really have to go the bathroom."

Troy laughed as Gabriella passed Destiny to him.

Both stood, and Gabriella slowly walked to the bathroom.

" Wait. Two months? I thought the doctor said one?" He asked skeptically

Gabriella gave him a scolding look before shutting the door.

Troy grinned and then turned his attention back to Destiny.

As if on cue, the door slowly opened.

" Can we come in?" Taylor asked quietly, poking her head through the door.

Troy smiled, " Yeah, come on in."

Taylor pushed the door open further as her and Chad walked in. Chad carrying a carseat with their first child in it.

" Where's everyone else?" Troy asked

" Well, Sharpay's kids were due for a nap, and your parents wanted to go buy balloons..."

" You let them go buy balloons?" Troy asked quizzically

Chad shrugged as he placed the carrier on the edge of the bed.

" Amazing aren't they?" Troy said referring to the babies.

Chad nodded as he picked up the baby boy.

" Yeah, but mine's better..." Chad said.

Taylor rolled her eyes, " A baby is a baby..."

" Why is your's better?" Troy asked, ignoring Taylor's reasoning.

Chad looked at him, " Uh, because it's a boy." He said in a 'duh' tone.

" No, mine's better because it's a girl." Troy argued back.

" Well, your's will have boyfriends."

" Boyfriends like your son."

The room fell silent.

" Oh that's just scary." Taylor said, breaking the silence.

" Please tell me that we're NOT argueing about our children." Gabriella asked reappearing from the bathroom.

Gabriella walked over and tiredly plopped back down on the bed.

" How are you feeling?" Taylor asked, happy to talk about something else.

" Tired." Gabriella nodded.

" Well, you could've been in labor for twelve hours...so consider yourself lucky." Taylor said, remember her own labor experience.

Gabriella nodded.

" Are you seeing this?" Gabriella asked skeptically, looking over at Troy.

Taylor giggled while Chad looked confused.

" He never lets me hold her. I think I've held her maybe twice..."

Troy looked appalled, " Babe, if you want to hold her, just say something!"

Gabriella laughed, " No...it's ok. You hold her."

There was a quiet knock on the door.

The four of the room occupants turned their heads to the visitor.

" There she is Faith!" Lena exclaimed happily as she opened the door, revealing the tear stained little girl attached firmly to her chest.

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle, " Oh Faith! What happened?" She stretched her arms out wanting to hold her.

Lena walked over to Gabriella and slid the little girl into her lap.

Faith instantly wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck, resting her head on Gabriella's collar bone.

Gabriella easily re-adjusted a small clip that was holding a small amount of Faith's dark curly hair back into place.

" How old is she now?" Taylor asked

Gabriella swept her hand over Faith's face, " Almost a year..." She said, a twinge of sadness hinting in her voice.

Troy pulled a chair over to where Gabriella was sitting and sat down with Destiny.

" So, what's her name?" Lena asked, dying to know.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged smiles.

" We decided on Destiny." Gabriella said happily.

Troy nodded, " Destiny Hope."

Lena just smiled, " It fits so well..."

" Faith and Destiny..." Taylor repeated.

" Oh, I get it, like you kept your Faith, and Destiny brought you back together..." Chad said dully.

Everyone fell silent and looked at him.

" Baby, I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said." Taylor said, happily placing a kiss on his cheek.

Chad just shrugged, " It reminded me of Twinkle Towne..." He said, again, surprising everyone.

At the same time, both Gabriella's and Troy's eyes began to sparkle.

" More than hope, more than faith, " Gabriella said.

" This is truth this is fate." Troy added.

" And together we see it coming." The two finished in unison.

" No I did not hear you two say that." Sharpay announced, coming through the door.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances and began laughing.

" What are you doing here? I thought your kiddies had to take a nap?" Taylor asked

" Oh, you mean, these kiddies?" Sharpay pushed the door open wider revealing a triple seated stroller with three small sleeping babies in them.

As everyone in the room exchanged 'awws', Sharpay rolled her eyes and pushed the stroller in.

" Where's Colette?" Gabriella asked, noticing the missing prescence of the future drama queen.

" She's with daddy." Sharpay answered.

" Sharpay I don't know how you manage with triplets..." Lena said shaking her head.

Sharpay shrugged, " Well, you know...you do what you gotta' do."

Lena walked over to the stoller, " What did you end up naming them?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, " Yes Sharpay, did you ever decide on names?"

Gabriella's face scrunched in confusion, " What about Gavin, Garret and Genevieve?"

" Well, I liked those names, but then I thought to myself, what about Colette? She won't have anyone with the same first initial as her, how is that fair?"

" Just tell us the names." Taylor said sweetly.

Sharpay scoffed, " Fine. If you must know, their names are Bennet Emerson,Gregory Anderson and Paisley Allegra."

Lena stopped looking at the babies and looked at Sharpay, " You named your daughter Paisley?"

Sharpay shrugged, " Zeke wouldn't let me name her Tallulah Willow..."

Gabriella shook her head at her friend's diva-ish attitude.

Sharpay noticed this, " What? I want my children to have special names. Is that such a crime?"

Gabriella giggled, " No Sharpay, it's not."

" So, are you and Zeke happy with your four children?" Lena asked

Sharpay took a moment to figure out what she was asking, " Oh, yeah...I think we're done." She said surely.

The other adults nodded their heads.

" What about you guys?" Troy asked Chad and Taylor.

Chad shrugged, " I think we're going to wait a while...get used to having one first..."

Taylor nodded, " Jordan's our main priority right now..." She said loving looking at the baby in Chad's arms.

" And Mrs. Bolton, will the Bolton family be only a family of four?" Chad asked, now turning the tables on Troy and Gabriella.

The question, to say the least caught Gabriella off guard.

" I don't think so..." Troy said, happy to answer for his wife.

His answer caused everyone else to laugh.

" And how many grandchildren will I end up having?" Lena asked playfully.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, " Oh...I don't know...maybe seven..."

Gabriella's jaw dropped, " SEVEN?"

Troy simply nodded.

" Well, you only live once...might as well make the most out of it." He said wisely.

" So, Mr. Bolton, " Chad said, back with his interviewer voice, " You have two children, how do you feel?"

Troy looked down at Destiny, then over at his wife and young daughter.

" Blessed"

Gabriella felt herself tearing up as she caught Troy's eye contact and nodded.

* * *

**Author'sNote: My oh my...that was it...my last chapter of little blue eyes...**

**bittersweet from this computer! i love this story so much, and am so proud of it!**

**I'm gonna post a final author's note, and the preview to the sequel, so don't leave me just yet!**

**Review, you know i love em'**


	41. Chapter 41

**Final Author'sNote:**** ah, well, im sure most of you won't read this, but for those you do, thank you!**

**I started out listing all the usernames of people who were kind enough to review this story for me, but once i got to chapter six, i gave up!**

**You all who reviewed are truly amazing! Your words me laugh and smile, you guys made me feel important, and to that, i am truely thankful!**

**So, wow, i never expected that this would be such a hit, but BOY was i wrong!**

**coming in with 922 (the last time i checked) reviews, and 40 chapters, i'm amazed!**

**through this story i've started talking to some pretty cool people (you know who you are) and if i never personally pm'd you, go ahead and message me! i really love to talk, so i'll never not reply!**

**And now for the Sequel News:**

**I'm going to write a few chapters of the sequel before i get them posted, just so it's easier on me! Yes, I have some ideas, but they're all mixed up and stuff right now.**

**I'm not even sure if this preview's going to be reliable because i keep changing my mind!**

**ok, so...to not get in trouble, here's the ermm "preview" for the sequel**

**And yes, I did borrow the title from Hellogoodbye's "Here (is where we are)"...brace yourselves!**

**

* * *

**

**Life is lived day by day.**

" Well hello there Mrs. Bolton!"

Gabriella turned around and smiled

" Oh, hello there Mrs. Danforth and Danforth juniors!"

Taylor laughed as the twelve year old boy rolled his eyes.

" So, how have things been at the Bolton house?"

" Crazy. As usual!"

" But why live it any other way?"

Gabriella nodded at her friend's wise words.

**Through good**

Troy and Gabriella sat happily in the audience as they watched Destiny perform.

Gabriella felt tears coming to her eyes as she watched her daughter sing her heart out.

**And bad**

"Troy! Do NOT walk away from me when I am talking to you!"

" Gabriella, news flash, I'm not your child."

Gabriella felt herself re-think what she was going to say.

Troy grabbed his car keys and angrily walked out the front door.

" Where are you going?" Gabriella asked, tears now falling from her eyes.

" Out." Troy replied coldly.

Gabriella watched as Troy drove down the street.

She went back inside, and rested her head on the door.

Gabriella began to sob.

**Through sickness**

" I feel so helpless." Gabriella said sadly.

Troy pulled her into a hug, not knowing what to say.

" I mean, this is our son Troy! And I can't do anything..."

Troy held her tighter and let her cry onto his chest.

" It's ok, he'll be ok."

**And health.**

" I can't believe my baby girl's sixteen!" Gabriella said to Troy, trying to hold back tears

" OH MY GOSH! You did NOT get me a car!" Faith exclaimed running back into the living room, her eyes shinning brightly.

Troy and Gabriella had to hold back their laughter.

" Now you can drive me to my friend's house, and the mall, and school..." Destiny began listing.

Faith's estactic look fell slightly.

" Oh, and not to mention drive your brother's around." Troy said with an amused look on his face.

" You can't be serious." Faith said as a look of disgust came over her face.

" Oh, believe me, we are." Gabriella smiled brightly.

**Through Laughter**

" I love you." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella onto his lap.

" I love you too." Gabriella replied placing a playful kiss on his lips.

" Oh My Gosh. Ew." Destiny said lamely as she walked into the living room

" Yeah, dad? It's great you love mom and all, but can you please refrain from making out infront of us?" Fourteen year old Andrew asked.

Gabriella giggled as she and Troy continued kissing, as if their kids weren't there.

" What's taking you so...oh." Thirteen year old Cody stopped mid sentance as he walked into the living room as well.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away, not breaking their eye contact.

" Do you think they'll go away if we keep kissing?" Troy asked Gabriella whispering slyly

As an answer, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and romantically kissed his lips.

" Eww..." The three kids said in unison.

" Why is everyone in the..." Faith stopped talking and rolled her eyes.

" Come on you guys, nothing to see here." She said, being the eldest, ushering her younger siblings out of the living room

" You two disgust me." She said before closing the french doors closed.

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart and began cracking up.

**And Tears**

" NO! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Destiny exclaimed from the porch, then ran inside, spilling tears as she went.

" Stay away from my sister." Faith said coldly slamming the door in the teen boy's face.

Faith quickly climbed the stairs and quietly walked into her sister's room.

" That's it." Destiny said dully, " I'm giving up on guys."

Faith couldn't help but laugh, " It couldn't be that bad..." She said before Destiny into a tight hug.

" Desi-boo, guys like that aren't worth your time. You'll find the right guy though...I know you will."

Destiny looked up at her sister and simply smiled.

" Thanks Faithers."

" Anytime."

**Through Death**

" I wish I would've said I love you more than I did." Gabriella said quietly

She looked solomnly at the cold gray stone on the ground infront of her.

Placing a single lily over the grave, Gabriella stood, the icy wind redening her cheeks.

" I love you." She said shakily as she began to cry.

**And Life**

" Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bolton! It's a girl!"

Gabriella cried as the baby was placed on her chest.

Troy leaned towards her and gently kissed her forehead.

**It goes on**

" To us Wildcats! Forever and always!"

The group toasts to an everlasting friendship.

**And it never seems to stop.**

**Here, Is Where We Are**

**coming SOON **

**to a fanfic near you**

**-----------------------------------------------**


End file.
